


Champion Time AUs

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Additional Warnings In Certain Chapter Summaries, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbie AU, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Galar-chihou | Galar, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is both Victor & Gloria, MC is not specified, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travel, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 53,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: AUs I made on the Champion Time severShips vary depending on AURecent Addition: Small LBIT thing
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop & Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Beet | Bede/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/MC really, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121





	1. Hop Back In Time 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edits will be minimal, so everything is taken straight from the server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Implied/Referenced Character Death**
> 
> **Not Really Character Death**
> 
> **Character Death**
> 
> **Major Character Death**
> 
> **Temporary Character Death**
> 
> **Regret**
> 
> **Death from Old Age**

Hop, an old Pokemon Professor that was once a trainer with so much potential, on his deathbed with many regrets about his life choices

Having chosen research as an escape from the shadow of his once Unbeatable Champion brother and The One To Beat The Unbeatable Champion Champion childhood best friend and rival

Despite really loving research and learning about Pokemon, he never loved it as much as he did Pokemon battles

Hop closes his eyes one last time... or so he thinks

He opens his eyes to see... his childhood bedroom

He takes a moment to figure out what's happening before pinching himself hard to make sure this isn't some weird dream, and then checking his phone after making sure it's real

It's a month before he starts his journey with MC, he doesn't have <insert final Galar starter Evolution here> yet. Dubwool isn't even a Dubwool yet.

Hop takes his first few days back to adjust to being back in the past, not as freaked out as most people would because time travel is very real and as a researcher in another life he knows that well

Once Hop's adjusted, he's out and about, not as impatient with the wisdom beyond his years (very literally too) exploring the familiar routes of his home town and it's neighbour town. Simply enjoying in nostalgia of being back in the past

Hop doesn't take into account that people will notice he's acting off. His family and MC certainly noticed how much calmer and humble Hop suddenly became. It also doesn't help when Hop came home with a Rookidee one day ( _his_ Rookidee, from the first timeline. He will never forget who the Pokemon closest to his heart are)

It seems none of his Pokemon remember, despite Rookidee approaching him instead of the other way around, neither it nor Wooloo remember the things he talks about when he asks about the future

Hop focuses on a few things after getting stuck in the past  
1\. train himself physically to wield a sword/shield because he knows him and MC will be regularly wielding them in the future  
2\. write up all he remembers learning during his time as a professor, but only stuff that he can "accidentally" rediscover and tell Sonia about  
~~3\. don't try and mimic Lee if you want to be out of his shadow. don't mimic MC either. we're in it to win this time  
~~3\. figure out why and how he came back in time, so that probably includes going out of Galar

Upon meeting Rose in this timeline, Hop has had years of experience in hiding how he really feels. He keeps that the same when Lee comes home, Hop's mum reminds him and is shocked to find that Hop didn't even remember. Because he's always remembered when his brother was coming to visit next since he rarely saw him the night before Lee comes home, after Hop is reminded of it. He contemplates if he should go into the Weald with him and MC tomorrow. Because that event was the catalyst to so many things, like Sonia going on out and not backing down in her passion for research. Its when Zacian and Zamazenta chose him and MC as their next chosen. It's what gave him the idea of going in to find the two during the Darkest Day...

When Leon comes to town, he can immediately tell that something's very _very_ different with Hop, but he doesn't voice it [later he asks his mom about it when Hop's asleep, and she doesnt know either. Hop just woke up one day and was completely out of it, he was polite and complied to requests they gave him. He _apologized_ for something, and it was genuine.]

Leon offers Hop and MC starters, and Hop hopes that MC doesn't chose his starter

MC sees how that... you know what I'm giving Hop a confirmed starter and dog for the sake of easy writing for me

MC sees how Hop eyes Sobble, and how the Sobble looks at him. MC picks another one and Hop picks Sobble without hesitation

Leon's surprised when Hop brings out a Rookidee to join Wooloo in greeting the newest addition to the team

When Hop and MC go to the latter's house to tell their mother, Hop tells MC to go ahead while he gets that Wooloo out of the forest

MC, the hero they always are, follows him

Hop was expecting to meet Zacian, MC's Legendary, but instead they're faced with _both_ of them

They try to fight them off, but nothing happens. But when MC passes out, Hop... doesn't

Hop: What do you want?

Zacian and Zamazenta use Legendary Telepathy to speak to him

The Legendary doggos tell Hop something before they knock him out  
"You know the future. You are from it. We know not how you got here. But others will come to help and inform you. You cannot return to your own timeline, because that is not how time travel works here. All we request is that you change the future for the better."

When Hop awakens to a worried Leon, Hop doesn't sass him. Because he remembers Lee waking him up after nightmares about Eternatus so that instinct has long since faded

(There will be times where he acts his physical age, because his brain isn't as developed so his reactions are going to be more emotion based in much higher stress situations)

Hop simply places a hand on his brother's arm, "We're fine, Lee. We encountered two strange Pokemon while trying to save a Wooloo that wandered into the forest. Our attacks didn't go through them. We're not hurt though. Those things didn't even attack us."

Leon, stunned by his brother's calm response and wise choice of words, simply mutters, "Okay."

Things continue on as smoothly as they can, what with the small alterations Hop has made by simply just being here

Here's a thing I forgot to mention: Pokemon battles in this AU (because applying game logic and rules when making fanfiction is not Fun) act like how they are in the anime  
  
And, MC and Hop's first battle was a battle between the starters they just chose. So it would be a fair fight between them. Hop lost but took it in stride

Their second battle however…

MC catches two other Pokemon before that battle, and so the two use their teams of three

Hop wins, and the child-like part of him plus the part that's always _wanted_ to win is ecstatic at beating MC. Thankfully he doesn't say anything that would give him away, but he celebrates and runs up to hug the Pokemon that got the final knock out. And Leon and MC release a sigh they've been holding for too long after Hop travelled back

That small victory reignites the ember that was put out by multiple defeats and hits to his self-esteem as a trainer. That ember blazes back into a passion that died when MC beat him in the Champion Cup

Hop's sheer energy spreads to MC and then... their wishing stars fall

Hop continues on, the child part of his being taking over until he and MC are in the wild area

He stops for a moment after Sonia speaks to the two, thinking of what he should do first the Opening Ceremony isn't for a while, so he has time to explore

Hop goes around the areas near or on the way to the Motostoke Gate, catching a few new friends to add to his team. Due to the weather being an overcast, with rain being coming soon. Hop catches a Ralts (he knows he's lucky to have befriended one since they are rare), a Budew, and

Hop also underestimates the weather and it turns out to be a thunderstorm when it happens he runs to the gate, seeing that MC gets there before him so that's good that they're safe when he gets there, the League Official there points out the Joltik that's stuck itself on him. He tries to place the joltik back into the grass but it just leaps back onto his hand

Hop catches that one as well

So upon arriving at Motostoke Hop has: Wooloo, Sobble, Rookidee, Ralts, Budew, and Joltik

He and MC stay in the Pokemon Centre for the night, Hop staying up to continue adding more to his journal.

He considers if he should catch all the other Pokemon he had on his team the first time, then he remembers that he gave most of them away or simply released them back into the wild

Even his Snorlax and Pincuchin looked happier at the schools he gave them too the only pokemon that _wanted_ to stay with him were Dubwool, Inteleon, Corviknight, and Zamazenta

When Hop and MC register, Hop takes a moment to pick a number. 189, the nat dex number for Jumpluff and goroawase for "leaping" in reference to his name. Or should he go with something different? Something that tells not only himself but others that he isn't exactly the same Hop

okay so since I cant figure a different number out

Hop keeps 189, because despite everything he is still Hop. Whether he's Hop the Gym Challengers, brother of the Champion, Rival of the Champion, Pokemon Professor, or whatever. He is still Hop

This time around, instead of trying to calm his nerves before he goes out onto the pitch, he finally notices the trainers around him were as nervous (and maybe even more so) than he was. Even Bede looks jittery.

When it's time to step out onto the pitch. He remembers in the first timeline none of them moved until some League Official told them too. This time, Hop is the first to walk forward, head held high, and the MC immediately follows his pace as the two lead the other Challengers to the pitch

The cheers of the crowd take him back... it brings up so many unpleasant memories, despite some good ones they're filled with regret

But Hop remembers how the crowd was cheering his name during his battle with MC in the semi-finals

The fire in him burns brighter, ready to blaze his own path instead of succumbing and becoming one with it

When Lee introduces them to Chairman Rose, Hop is reminded of what that man has done or rather what he _will_ do. He can't do anything about that now, he's just a kid, except smile and act as if he knows nothing

Hop asks for a battle with MC, and at this point both of them have full teams. The battle is close, but Hop somehow pulls out a win. After that, Hop wonders what he's doing differently?

Is it the fact that he technically has more experience? Is it the fact that he's more focused on the actual battle than the finer details? Did he accidentally train Wooloo more during the month he first came back?

Hop briefly ponders it as he makes his way through Galar Mine 1

Until he bumps into...

A) Bede

B) MC after fighting Bede

C) MC who's about to fight Bede

D) MC who just encountered Bede

A/N: Some crack ass shit happens when I did this so expect this to be the only time

I'm going with D so Hop hears the shit Bede says and THEN they go kick his ass together

I'm also adding an Espurr to his team so he has four Pokemon to fite the two with

A/N: Bede gets an Espurr, not Hop

Hop's Joltik destroys Bede's team

He and MC high five after Bede leaves after his ass whooping

The two get to Turrfield together and are ushered by Sonia's Yamper so they can talk Lore

Hop holds his tongue with revealing too much, but once MC is done with their suggestion, he expands upon it the Geoglyph shows both the Darkest Day AND Dynamax, the darkest day by the clearing storm cloud but Dynamax by that giant Pokemon, the cloud, and the much smaller Pokemon around the giant

Hop has to stop himself there before Sonia and MC get suspicious, but Sonia gets distracted by the realization of what he said (she'll touch on it later with Leon and the MC)

OH and when Sonia tells Hop and MC the story of the statue, Hop barely listens as he eyes the statue and starts to pick apart the flaws in it. It looks too new. Too clean. Too undamaged by time. And why is it in a _hotel_ of all places?

Hop goes and does the Gym Challenge first thing in the morning once the Gym Opens to accept challengers. He uses years upon years of herding Wooloo and several dozen kinds of Pokemon to herd not only the Wooloo but the Yamper as well to make him a path.

He uses Joltik and Rookidee to beat Milo and obtain the Grass Badge (Rookidee evolves not long after or during the battle)

Hop makes a point to watch MC's battle because regardless of what happened in the first timeline, MC is still his friend and THIS MC hasn't left him behind

What Happened?

Technically speaking, canon happened in the timeline. MC kept going higher and higher to the point that the gap between them and Hop was too big (Hop says it himself that there is an undeniable gap between you and him). So it's only natural Hop would feel like he was left behind

Hop goes ahead to Hulbury City to find that the Gym isn't open to Challengers just yet (this is to prevent from one insane Challenger from beating all the Gyms in a month)

So Hop goes to train, Sobble, Ralts, and Budew all evolve. Hop decides to add more diversity to his team by going back to the Wild Area

He goes to an area with slightly stronger Pokemon (which is a pretty dumb idea, the adult part of his brain says) and a Litwick and Noibat join his team

Hop temporarily switches out Pokemon on his team to make sure Litwick and Noibat get caught up in terms of training

Then he's back in Hulbury and challenges the MC to another rival battle

MC wins the battle, evening up their match ratio to 2-2 each

MC takes on Nessa before he does, but Hop's Roselia is the real MVP for that fight and Kirlia's Magical Leaf comes in clutch

when he steps outside, MC is there to invite him to lunch with Chairman Rose. Not wanting to leave his friend (and Sonia if he remembers correctly) with the Chairman and Oleana, he goes with them

but then the chairman leaves not even five minutes into the meeting

He's wearing sweat pants that's like teal with white spots (basically the colour scheme of the dumbass shorts he wore)

Hop and MC are ahead of the pack once more, so the two go off to train again

Hop's team so far: Wooloo, Drizzle, Corvisquire, Joltik, Litwick, Roselia, Kirlia, Noibat

Hop considers if he should catch Pokemon he caught before, but many of them never really connected with him outside of four. And catching the same species again but it not being the exact one would just be... strange to him

Hop catches a Skorupi, and gets a few evolutionary stones from the digging bros

then Hop encounters a _shiny Eevee_

he almost faints because he's never encountered a shiny in the wild, only ones already owned by trainers

(that trainer being MC usually)

Hop catches the Eevee after he's done freaking out

but then he notices they look malnourished and very injured

he takes it to the Pokemon Centre to get it's wounds treated and slowly begins to nurse it back to health, his team now being down a Pokemon because he can't leave Eevee in the PC because he needs to take of it

The gap between the opening of Motostoke Gym is much bigger than the one between Turrfield and Hulbury so that Kabu can properly destroy those who do make it to him  
The week before Motostoke accepts Challengers is when Hop and MC go back to the city and stay there until the day comes. MC observes and helps Hop nurse Eevee back to health, when the day arrives Eevee can easily move and run, but not yet battle.

Hop's Drizzle solos the Gym before getting knocked out by Kabu's Centiskorch

Hop brings out Noibat to fight the G-Max Centiskorch

He wins but spends some time to let his two aces of the battle rest before going back out to find that MC has also finished. Kabu, Nessa, and Milo cheer them on

Hop and MC encounter Bede again, and Bede goes on and on and on about Chairman Rose this Champion that blah blah blah

neither Hop nor MC are even flaunting Leon's name in this timeline, if anyone's flaunting it's Bede

Marnie joins them (since I forgot about her battle w/ the MC) and it becomes a Hop & MC VS Marnie & Bede

Hop's Litwick does great against Bede's psychic types, but quickly falls to Marnie's dark types. And it seems Bede has created a counter for Joltik, so Hop brings out Skorupi and him and MC win the battle (MC's Pokemon are left vague because I would be too tempted to make my team)

Hop doesn't catch anything new, he continues training, Litwick evolves (let's pretend it doesn't evolve at level 41 because that's wtf)

Eevee's starting to be able to use attacks (he's considering on having it registered as a Companion Pokemon so he can have a full team again and so Eevee's legally not allowed to battle)

(he does so Eevee can now just be cute and accidentally almost becomes Hop's mascot to his fans until they see Hop get flocked by a dozen Wooloo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	2. Hop Back In Time 1.5 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, those bitches, and oh dear Bede

Hop briefly sees Sordward & Shielbert on his journey and gets Litwick to light their asses on fire and make it seem like an accident

He and Litwick aren't suspected because Hop has long since learned how to disappear ~~I mean, after being in his brother and MC's shadow for so long, it becomes part of you~~

Hop Back In Time AU as of Post-Motostoke Gym: Wooloo, Corvisquire, Drizzle, Joltik, Roselia, Kirlia, Lampent, Noibat, Skorupi, Shiny Eevee

Hop and MC meet up with Leon and they help him find his way to where he needs to go, before the two head to the vault and meet Raihan and are given access to the vault.

Before they could go however, Raihan holds Hop back and for a moment Hop fears he's been discovered but Raihan hesitates before complimenting Hop's battle capability. Not even mentioning his brother's name

Hop realizes that might be the first time someone's done that in both timelines... not comparing him to Lee or MC, but by looking at him as just... _Hop_

He smiles, bright yet wistful before following MC to meet with Sonia

Hop points out something about the tapestries and the history. How can two _people_ and only people face against something like that? Even if the sword and shield they wielded were magical, the presence of Pokemon _had_ to be involved. Because history everywhere else always, _always_ points back to the Pokemon saving them.

Hop jokes, when both Sonia and MC are bewildered by his smart questions, that him and MC also saw two wishing stars fall before them. Maybe they'll be the next heroes?

He says it as a joke, but he knows when the time comes once again it will be far from it.

He wonders, though, since history often repeats itself. Why was he the chosen of the Shield when only MC was crowned Champion?

Both of them were chosens, but only one was crowned

...

...

Is that why he was sent back? So that the Chosens of the Sword and Shield were both properly crowned?

Hop filters through the events of his and MC's journey, and the parallels between the Tapestry of the Two Kings

Two youths watching two wishing stars fall.

A disaster (the Darkest Day) comes and the two youths are caught in it like everyone else.

The two youths find the Sword and the Shield

The two youths are crowned

Everything lines up, except for the end...

is that why he was sent back? Because he didn't do good enough?

Sonia pushes the facts Hop pointed out to the back of her mind as she first wonders which is the truth? Two or one hero?

Hop points out, that in history of other regions there are often two. A pair. Reshiram and Zekrom. Solgaleo and Lunala. Latias and Latios. Darkrai and Cresselia. Ho-Oh and Lugia. Meloetta, Hoopa, and Shaymin's _two_ forms.

Then she asks, what even caused the Darkest Day?

Hop suggests this, a _third_ Legendary or Legendary-like Pokemon. Like Necrozma to the Sun and Moon duo

"How do you know so much?"

Hop deflects and leaves immediately, only to be tailed by MC

Hop promises to be quiet to the two Team Yell members, but MC comes barrelling in shouting his name

MC fights them both off, awakening the Silicobra ( _Hop's_ Silicobra). Hop offers the Pokemon a berry and it instantly warms up to him.

Hop comes back later to officially catch the ground snake

On the way to Stow-On-Side, Hop's Kirlia and Wooloo evolved. A few of his other POkemon look close to evolution too, Corvisquire, Drizzle, and Joltik.

Now this I'm gonna leave a bit more open since technically speaking it is Sword version but Hop is more like our main MC here and he's technically playing Shield then

Bea: Hop's Gallade, Corvisquire, and Noibat take the lead. With Gallade being his main ace for the battle. Corvisquire evolves a bit later when Hop goes back out to train

Allister: Hop's Lampent, Joltik, and Skorupi take the helm. With Joltik evolving soon enough, but sadly faints in the final fight. Lampent is his ace for the final fight after that

Regardless, Hop's team rests before he goes to meet up with MC after their match and they go with Sonia to see the mural only to find Bede destroying it.

Despite knowing how good Bede destroying the mural is for Sonia's learning and Bede's future in the long run, Hop grabs Bede's arm, telling him he's making a huge mistake. Bede yanks his arm away and slaps him, the watch on his wrist cutting Hop's cheek.

He takes a step back, stunned, while MC steps up to battle him.

Everything else rushes past him like a whirlwind until the false mural crumbles before him, Sonia, and MC

Sonia realizes Hop's theory from before is correct-- more than correct, it was spot on! But then she wonders why it's so different from the inn's statue.

"Because it's a statue for a _hotel_ Sonia. I don't think inns or hotels are suppose to have realistic depictions of history in them."

The two kids part from Sonia once they're done brainstorming (with Hop going strangely silent after a certain point)

MC worries over the cut on Hop's temple from where Bede's watch cut him. He brushes it off (being used to much worse injuries when he was studying and taking care of Pokemon in the first timeline)

Hop once again goes back to the Wild Area, this time to simply train his team. Once he's done, much of his team has evolved.

Hop Back In Time AU team: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade (Hop feels that he'll be relying on Roselia while taking on Opal's Gym, so evolving it would be best), Gallade, Lampent (Hop is holding off on evolving him just yet), Noibat, Drapion, Shiny Eevee (who can now handle fighting much weaker Pokemon but isn't back at 100%), Sandaconda (the same one from the first timeline, like Dubwool, Corviknight, and Inteleon)

A/N: Some light joking from Sage and I  
Sage: (I'm going to assume that Hop's physical body is like 11-12, that means he'll need to go through puberty again)  
(Just a random thought that came to mind, rip Hop)  
Me: Hop, 13 again, realizing he has to go through puberty again: **_FUCK_ **  
Hop, also realizing he can use this be much stronger and _taller_ when he's older:  
Sage: ye  
s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	3. Hop Back In Time 3

Hop's Team: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade, Gallade, Lampent, Noibat, Drapion, Shiny Eevee, Sandaconda

Let's go into the other corner of this AU and  _ not _ focus on the one who's name is in the title

The first week Hop was back, his mother and grandparents immediately noticed how Hop was quieter, more well mannered, and he no longer practised how he throws a Pokeball to match up to his brother

Hop's mother, worried, contacts Leon and informs him of how off his brother has been acting. Leon is, rightfully, worried and panicking, because something must've happened to Hop if he's acting so differently.

Leon desperately wants to adjust his schedule so he can come home  _ sooner _ but the Chairman has been working him harder for this coming season and to help in a plan he solve some problem

His mother promises to keep updating him on the Hop situation, and after that first week things seem to be fine... Until Hop comes home with a Rookidee he caught (why and when did he buy pokeballs? the family wonders)

The night before Leon is set to go home, he gets a message from his mother stating that Hop forgot he was coming home this week and

MC has also noticed the changes in their friend. His energy seems more... contained and properly focused, sure sometimes he'll start acting like his usual self again. But somethings Hop looks at him with sad and hurt eyes when he thinks they aren't looking... He looks at his Pokemon like that too sometimes, even his recently caught Rookidee

when Hop and MC go pick Leon up at the station, Leon can immediately tell  _ how _ different his brother is. Outside of the fact that he's a bit taller, Hop holds himself differently. Back straight, chin up, a smile that's there but never truly reaching his eyes, and his eyes aren't as bright and cheery as they usually are

Leon is hesitant to endorse Hop and MC. sure he already has the letters written out, but he was planning on endorsing them the season  _ after _ the up and coming one. But then he sees how his little brother beams after he beat MC

Leon endorses them... Hoping that the Gym Challenge and the adventure help bring back his little brother's smile

Leon watches Hop's matches, pride blooming at how much his brother has grown and relief at how happy his brother looks to be now.

MC notices how well Hop takes losing to them after near Hulbury, wondering when did Hop learn how to cope with losing a battle? Because they remember how upset and distraught Hop was any time his favourite Gym Challenger of that season lost one too many battles before seeing them give up.

MC always guessed-  _ knew _ Hop would be in a slump deeper than that if he lost one too many battles when he became a trainer, never quite giving up on being a trainer unless the weight of it all became too much

(Back in the first timeline, MC knew and saw it what they never thought would happen become reality. Hop giving up on being a trainer, leaving to go research as an escape from the shadow they and Leon cast on him. MC will never stop blaming themselves for that)

Glimwood Tangle & Ballonlea Gym

Hop goes through the forest with Eevee perched on his shoulders (Eevee is registered as a Companion Pokemon since its still not up to fighting form). He knows from experience to be careful in this forest, for faerie are not kind to those who disrespect their home

He doesn't harm or actively try to attack a Pokemon that doesn't step up to the challenge, he doesn't irritate or anger others, and he is respectful to the forest

He's almost to Ballonlea when he hears a faint pained whine. He looks to Eevee, who's head is turned to the probably direction of the cry. The two go to it and find an injured Ponyta

Hop is careful when approaching, trying not to startle a creature. And how cliches have it he steps on a twig that creates a faint snap, but it's more than enough to get the Ponyta to flinch away from him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay mate. We're not here to hurt you." He reaches out a hand to it, leaving more than enough room for it to make the choice of sniffing him or moving away.

Eevee cautiously approaches the Ponyta, keeping the same safe distance at its trainer.

The two wait there until it responds, Eevee wanders off to grab a nearby berry and roll it over to the injured Pokemon.

After who knows how long, long enough that Hop and Eevee have drifted to sleep, Ponyta approaches them. When Hop awakens he finds Ponyta nuzzled into his side

Ponyta and Eevee awaken a moment not long after he does. Hop notices the slash on it's leg that looks to have burned in. Iron. Someone brought iron to this forest and left it.

Hop is briefly consumed by fury, but he's snapped out of it by Ponyta's faint cry. He treats its wounds as best he can and asks it if it would be okay for him to take them to the Pokemon Centre?

Eevee seems to translate and Ponyta agrees, but before they leave a Morgrem pulls on Hop's leg and shows him where the iron is. When he picks it up, he notices how the forest quakes. He places it in a separate bag before putting it in his pocket.

The fairies of the forest relax a bit and a path is opened for him as a thank you for his help.

Hop first reports the situation before asking where to dispose of the iron while Ponyta is getting treated. Two days pass while the authorities in Ballonlea search the forest for any more stray iron with Hop's offered aid. After finding all the iron they could, the forest seems to finally breathe easy and by then Ponyta is healed enough to go back home

But it doesn't want to go back, opting to go with Hop.

Hop takes on Opal's gym with Corviknight, Roserade, Drapion, Dubwool, Lampent, and Ponyta in his party (and of course Shiny Eevee on his shoulder)

Opal, before testing Hop, commends and thanks him for his aid with helping clear the iron from the forest and having helped that Ponyta. He brushes it off, stating that it's something everyone would've done.

"No, not everyone, child. You know that the world isn't that kind and even the kindest of people will miss it. I know Sonia did when she was on her Gym Challenge, afraid and anxious in the forest was she. While your brother was so focused and determined to get to my Gym to challenge me."

"You knew there was iron in there?"

"I sensed there was, the forest always closes in on itself and makes the paths small and narrow and clear. I was planning on finding the iron myself once the flood in of challengers simmers down."

Opal thanks him again, before going on with the test. Hop passes and wins the battle, with Roserade taking down her ace after Corviknight and Drapion fell

After the match, Opal tells him that he would've become the Gym Leader if he doesn't win the Championship, because he has the smarts, skill, and the trust of the forest with him. But he lacks the heart for that life, the life of a Gym Leader.

She tells him that he must be an old soul trapped in a young body.

"How do you know?"

"Celebi is a faerie too, just not in type." She winks at him. "But do tell someone else, child. The burden of the future you know of, good or bad, flourishing or not, should not be kept to yourself. It will destroy you. Secrets are like failure, the more you have piling atop each other, the more that weight starts to slowly press on your soul."

"..."

"I see, I've hit a nerve. It is only my advice, but do consider it."

Hop nods before leaving Ballonea and flying straight back to Hammerlocke

(anyone have any additions)

Sage: (ayy my theory was right)   
Me: (well, who's to say that Celebi was the one responsible and not that it just informed Opal? ;) )

Sage: "Also, Hop," Opal calls out to him as he was just about to leave. 

"Yeah?" Hop replied.

"Try some pink. It would look good on you," the old woman chuckled, giving the Trainer a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	4. Hop Back In Time Bonus Info & The Start of Leon Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Back In Time was started by the amazing [HylianHick](https://hylianhick.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

Hop has nightmares about things yet to happen and he cant talk to anyone about it because it hasn't happened yet

ICEE (HylianHick on Tumblr! Check them out!): Hi please consider the following: _Leon_ back in time AU

Where he fails to protect the kids from Eternatus and it runs rampant

The entire region is wrecked by the dynamax Pokémon

And eventually Leon himself dies against Eternatus trying to buy time for others to escape

...and then he wakes up again

And because it’s _Leon_ , instead of focusing on the past he decides to make the future _better_ , goddammit

He decides to be grateful for a second chance

This is a couple of years before the start of the game, so Leon starts standing up for himself more- straight up decides he’s going to visit home, schedule be damned.

He develops closer relationships with the gym leaders and with his own family.

He also actually gets to know the MC, gets to watch them grow up

And he probably spends a lot of nights wandering the slumbering weald, wondering if it will be enough, eventually getting lost, and just before dawn one of the legendary dogs always walks him back to the entrance

Just so he knows he’s not alone : )

Me: Leon Back In Time huh? Im liking that

Would Leon help Hop find an identity _outside_ of his brother's shadow? Does anyone get suspicious over why the Champion suddenly stopped being Rose's hesitant lap dog?

Would the doggos chose him over MC or Hop?

ICEE: Nah, they just adopt him because he’s Big Sad. They ended up helping him in the future past, because Hop and MC never got the chance to use the sword and shield so Leon did instead. He’s happier with the dogs going to the kids. And yes, with Leon at home and dropping the champion persona, Hop absolutely has an easier time coming to terms with his view of his brother. Much less idolization and competition.

The only one who REALLY notices a change in Leon’s behaviour- the only one who doesn’t buy his excuse of “a change of heart”- is Sonia. 

Because he’s treating her like an equal again, and visiting her just as much as his own family. Like they’re kids again. 

(Sonia died.)

Spencer (wayward-bunny on Tumblr): Would she get into an argument with him about the way he's acting and then it makes him breakdown and spill?

ICEE: Yep.

Like, he probably breaks down crying.

Sonia would be the only one he tells, and she immediately becomes his buddy cop and helps him plan.

(...oh shit now I want Leon and Sonia to be the heroes)

(Sonia with the sword, because she’s ambitious and sharp and fearless, and Leon with the shield because of his burning need to _protect_ )

And because of this renewed friendship she ends up hanging out with Leon whenever he’s home, thus getting to know the kids as well

(I have a mighty need for family fluff ok)

A/N: I basically low-key hijacked this AU after this so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	5. Hop Back In Time 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was made on a separate day and the later half is before a sort of hiatus of me updating it

Hop sometimes hears howling in the distance some nights, and he knows it's the Wolves' way of letting him know that they're watching over him and MC

Leon hears from Sonia that challenger (er, ex-challenger) Bede smacked Hop and his watch cut Hop's temple. Leon was ready to throw hands, but then Sonia mentioned that Hop didn't retaliate and sort of retreated and became silent up until the false monument crumbled

Leon's worry for his brother, which had gone down a lot since Hop seems to have improved while travelling, goes back up

Leon tries to find his brother but gets lost, and by the time he makes it to Ballonlea, Hop is already long gone

But Opal tells him that Hop helped clear some iron that was in the forest and that the battle was one of the best she's had since him and Sonia came to challenge her all those years ago

Before heading to Circhester, Hop's stopped by Raihan in Hammerlocke who asks him if he wanted to hang out. He has no reason to refuse or rush because Circhester Gym wont open for a while. He reluctantly accepts

Hop knows Raihan well from the first timeline, enough to be able to easily read the man at this point. He knows Raihan is trying to hold him back for a reason, Lee's probably looking for him...

Hop lets Raihan distract him, showing him areas around the castle not shown to the public. He sees Raihan's eyes briefly flashing with confusion when he looks as if he's seen it all before (and he has, he's done so with Sonia and MC after Zacian and Zamazenta joined their teams)

Once the tour is done, Raihan sighs and says, "Uh, yeah. That's it."

Hop simply chuckles, "No it isn't, let me show you." He goes up to a certain wall, and urges Raihan to come with him. He presses a selection of tiles and the floor below them turns down ward and becomes a slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	6. Leon Back In Time 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Back In Time Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Implied/Referenced Character Death**
> 
> **Not Really Character Death**
> 
> **Character Death**
> 
> **Major Character Death**
> 
> **Temporary Character Death**

I really like the Leon Back In Time AU ICEE suggested and it has so much room for fluff

If we assume Leon is 20 in the during the main game for this AU and the PC & Hop being 10-11. Then Leon would be back in his mid to late teen years in Leon Back In Time AU.

For that I'm placing him as 15, a good five years before shit truly hit the fan and more than enough time for him to fix what was wrong

(I'm just gonna expand upon what ICEE, Spencer, and Jasmine briefly touched on)

the day Leon goes back, he quickly adjusts to the moment and feel of being 15 again. Immediately he gets to work because he is _not_ going to have a future where his brother sees him die or worse, Hop having to come into the line of fire himself at _10_

He tells Rose that he's going home in a few days, and Rose tries to tell him he has plans but Leon shuts up down. He's going to visit his family and watch his little brother grow up, okay.

Rose can't stop him, he knows he can't... Unless... _No... He's the Champion... But..._

Leon goes home later that week outside of his Champion attire, asking some of the older Gym Leaders to fill in for him in helping the people out (Melony, Opal, Kabu, and whoever came before Bea/Allister gladly accept, knowing that Leon is still a child and needs to spend that time being a child)

When Leon comes home, everyone scrabbles and is flustered and... now that he's really paying attention... they treat him like an honoured guest more than a son simply coming home...

Except Hop, who runs in on his tiny 5 year old legs and tackles him with a surprising amount of force (ah, right, he isn't as strong as he once was, and Hop is growing up helping on a farm, so heavy lifting needed there)

Sage: **Nobody:**

**Toddler Hop:** **_YEETS HIMSELF AT LEON_**

Me: more like

 **Family:** _is freaking the FUCK out because Leon is home???? he didn't call us or anything????_

Hop komala leeches onto Leon because he wasn't expecting Lee to come home so soon and is really excited and happy

Hop rambles on and on and on about what's happening recently, how he made a new friend (MC!!!) and how mum's planning on giving him a Pokemon (because he keeps running off, and Leon knows it's gonna be Wooloo!!!!)

Leon lets Hop ramble as they sit on the couch (their family still freaking out), slowly as Hop starts to tire himself out from rambling (and probably after a day full of adventures and fun). He leans into his brother and Leon just holds him as the kid dozes off.

"I'll take him to his room," Leon whispers to his mum before doing as such.

Once in his little brother's room, he sees all the things from when Hop was much younger still around the floor. Leon puts them away and considers asking if he should put it in the shed. The plans of later leave his mind when he hears his brother snoring lightly.

Leon just sits there at his baby brother's bed, watching the steady rise of his chest and small twitching in his limbs. A weight is lifted off of his chest, because he has solid evidence right in front of him that his baby brother is _alive_ and _breathing_ and so, _so_ far from the line of fire

(I didn't specify a time when Leon comes home so I'm making it late in the day since I wrote myself into that corner)

Leon falls asleep next to his baby brother's bed, his mother drapes a blanket over him. And for the first time since he left on the Gym Challenge five years ago, she sees her _son_ and not Galar's Unbeatable Champion.

Sage: eiesfnn this is so wholesome

What if Leon has nightmares about the whole eternatus thing but he can't talk to anyone about it since it hasn't happened yet (like how it is with Hop in the other AU?)

why am i making this angsty

Me: Leon, for the first month he's back in the past, makes changes. He's proactive. He _just_ saw the land he loves in ruins and he is _not_ letting that happen again

(See, the difference between the Hop Back In Time and Leon Back In Time, is that Hop went back when he was old and dying while Leon went back when he was young and protecting others)

Time Travel AUs are perfect for angst, that's why

Leon promises Hop and his family to visit more often, he whispers to his mom that he'll come home and help find Hop a Pokemon friend to keep an eye on him.

He checks up on Sonia and asks if she wants to hang out next time he visits (she is, rightfully, surprised and suspicious of this development. But she also notices how Leon looks at her, a sad and distant look. As if he saw her hurt or dead or _something_ and he blames himself and is trying to reassure himself that she's fine and alive)

On the way back he stops by Motostoke to thank Kabu in person and wonders if he would be okay with hanging out? Outside of professional work? He's never gotten much of a chance to really get to know everyone and- Kabu stops him right there and happily accepts. Bringing along Milo and Nessa (both are either just starting at Gym Leaders or are soon to become Leaders)

By the time Leon gets back to Wyndon, Rose is not happy, but he understands. Leon hasn't had much time to spend with family or be a normal kid after becoming Champion. Some of Leon's sponsors aren't happy with the change and drop him... for like two months before going back to him.

(Someone will, eventually)

Leon, when being Champion and making the future brighter is getting too much and he can't go to Postwick due to schedules that he couldn't change, goes to Ballonlea, Circhester, and Stow-On-Side and stays in the Gyms there. The mystics around Ballonlea are more than enough to scare the press off. Melony's a protective mother and will not hesitate to freeze a bitch. Stow-On-Side's previous Gym Leader could either kick the presses ass or had ghost Pokemon to scare them off easily

but when he just needs a breather, he goes to Raihan in Hammerlocke so the two can chill and hang out

(in a version where Leohan is the main ship, Leon would make some subtle advances but would let Raihan make the first big move. But _oh_ does his heart ache when he sees the man he loves again [Let's say Raihan did not have a pleasant end in the other timeline])

Sometimes, more often than not at least, the two go to Spikemuth and meet up with Piers

by the time League season rolls around, Leon is pretty good friends with everyone. This season is also the season the Stow-On-Side Leader* takes in Bea/Allister

After the opening Ceremony, Leon goes back home to get tackled by a very excited Hop and MC, with Wooloo rolling after them (Leon went with Hop to catch Wooloo three months after he came back, and it seems that Hop and his particular Wooloo were always meant to be)

Leon plays with the kids, and once they go hang out at MC's house Leon goes to Sonia's. He tries to keep a conversation going and she reluctantly goes along with it, but he can tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Soni?" Back in the first timeline, he hasn't called her that since they were on their Gym challenge. To her it seems like 5 years ago... to him it was double that...

Sonia is silent, having learned that saying 'nothing' will just make Leon more worried. It seems his head is not in the clouds as much as it used to be. She doesn't believe the sudden "Change of heart" but so far it hasn't lead to anything bad.

"I went into the Slumbering Weald."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	7. Leon Back In Time 1.5 + 2

Small Tidbits and facts

Leon can often be found by his mother in a cuddle pile with MC and Hop, Charizard curled around their seat, with Wooloo snuggling into Hop's other side.

Leon, Nessa, Milo, Raihan, and the rare occasion when Piers can join, all of them have small competitions with each other. Arm wrestling, swim races, races down/up the hill, (Milo and Leon have had Wooloo herding contests for funsies and so Milo could get done with chores sooner and can hang out with them), (Leon, Piers, and Milo try to out-big brother each other, and also fight over who's sibling is cuter [they're all cute]), Raihan and Leon have fly races, etc.

By the end of the day, all of them mush together in a pile and nap under a tree or something on the rare times where they over estimate their energy

Kabu, Opal, and Melony sometimes pull Leon aside and tell him to be a kid, because Leon often forgets that he's back to being 15 and that he  _ can _ act like a kid again

(Even in the original timeline, they all saw how he was too mature for his age and wanted nothing more than to tell him to act like a child but they never did since they weren't close enough)

Kabu and Leon often have training sessions together with Kabu's team and Leon's Charizard

Opal and Leon sometimes have tea together when Leon sneaks off to Ballonea when the press are  _ really _ being annoying

Leon....  _ lives _ more in this second chance timeline than in his first. He actually gets to run outside and play and have fun and have friends without the worry of being an adult (it helps that once Rose and Oleana got the gist of him wanting more freedom, they made sure the press leaves him and the other young Leaders alone)

back to the PLOT of the Leon Back In Time AU

"I went into the Slumbering Weald."

If Leon was doing something like putting away dishes or whatever, he would've 100% dropped them and shattered them on the ground. Thankfully he was only drinking tea, which he immediately choked on

"W-What?! Soni you know that place is off-limits! Even  _ I _ wouldn't go in there with just my team and I!" Because he knows what happens to those that enter the realm in which the wolves sleep.

Some people slowly go mad in there before coming out utterly mad or on the verge of a break down. But that only happens to the cruellest of people, those who have abused others and their Pokemon

Those of kinder hearts simply appear back at the entrance after a while, confused but unharmed.

But he knows, had two others outside of Hop and MC enter the weald at any point around the time they did, those others would've been more likely chosen. Maybe if it was him instead of.... they would've....

"... Earth to Leon Hart,"

Leon snaps out of it, "Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for a while. I guess calling you your full name worked... I don't think I've called you 'Hart' since we were kids... heh."

Leon chuckles and nods, sipping more of his tea. The rest of the visit goes well, but there's an air of tension in Leon's form and it seems his heads are in the clouds again

More tidbits

Since Leon is spending more time with his family and making friends with the other Gym Leaders, his sponsors aren't getting as much exposure. Some of them drop him... for like a month or two before picking him back up again because fuck even if he's showing off their products less, he still makes up so much of their advertising

anything that can and will happen because of Leon's sponsors is handled by Oleana who is more than ready to remind them that Leon became their walking piece of advertising when he was  _ 10 _ and if he wants to tone it down, he can. It doesn't matter that he signed a contract, contracts signed by minors aren't legally binding bitch.

Rotom Phones are  _ just _ starting to be a thing created by Macro Cosmos and the Leaders all get one for free first along with several others. They all talk over who gets what colour and Raihan ends up getting the phone with the  _ Shiny _ Rotom. No one realized it was shiny until Rotom came out to go into Raihan's old phone (Leon knew, he just forgot that the Rotom in Raihan's phone has been with him for a long time)

The phones are still in the testing phase and other features in it have yet to be included. Professor Magnolia is hoping to have a Pokedex installation on it soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon's fanon last name that I made for him is Leon Hart Eudios
> 
> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	8. Vanishing Act/What's Lost Is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain all around guys  
> Vanishing Act is its name on the server, What's Lost Is Found is a name I'm considering for it but meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Implied/Reference Character Death**
> 
> **Not Really Character Death**
> 
> **Time Skips**
> 
> **Aged-Up Character(s)**

yall im in an angsty mood so

Imagine this: All the Gym Leaders, Leon, and Sonia of Galar disappear during the Eternatus attack. In this AU MC and Hop tied during the finals were both in line to challenge Leon.

after their disappearance.... Galar mourns, and League trainers from other regions help clean up everything and find new gym leaders

Milo's little brother takes over for his missing older brother

One of Nessa's Gym Trainers or trainees take up the Gym

Kabu's family member from Hoenn takes his place

Bea/Allister... Allister is the only one that didn't go missing. He takes up the Gym full time instead of in the later parts of the night and earlier parts of the day

Opal has Bede, and he mourns for her so,  _ so _ much because he finally found a family and she's  _ gone _

Melony/Gordie... the second eldest child (of Melony, and thus Gordie’s little sister) inherits the Gym once the top Gym Trainer there deems them worthy

Piers has Marnie, and she and all of Spikemuth mourn

Raihan... one of his many trainees takes over...

Leon... he... Hop and MC become Galar's Two Champions in his stead.

Sonia... again... Hop and MC continue her research.

Hop/MC/Bede/Marnie is a thing

Bede and Marnie slowly and eventually move on from the death of their predecessors... Hop and MC never do. They never have  _ time _ to do so. They're too busy fulfilling all the Champion duties Leon would be doing, helping the new Gym Leaders adjust, doing most things a Chairman should be doing but the temporary replacement doesn't know Galar as well as they do, and on top of that they have to continue Sonia's research.

Hop and MC are just too busy

Hop and MC often come home after weeks of being out and barely sleep to just fall into the arms of Bede and/or Marnie and they're both out like lights. The weight of Leon's Champion legacy and responsibilities and the expectations everyone has on both of them in taking his place weighs them down every day. They're so,  _ so _ tired... Bede and Marnie get them to rest as often as they can but they know they can't stop Galar's two spitfire Champions

Five years after Their disappearance, Hop, MC, Bede, and Marnie are in  ~~ Sonia's ~~ their lab

when suddenly one of the scanners starts to go wild. Hop chatters on about something that Bede and Marnie struggle to keep up with, but in summary it's talking about some sort of temporal and spatial displacement, as if time and space are twisting and bending around themselves

"Like... like when Eternatus-" Marnie stops there, the haunting memories and losses that incident brought still being too raw despite it being five years ago. But then again, it was  _ only _ five years ago.

See, Eternatus was never caught that day. After MC and Hop took it down... that was when They disappeared.

MC nods gravely and when the readings are more focused, the two take off their lab coats and put on their Champion wear (short cloaks with the same fuzz that Leon's cap had, but the colours are Hop and MC's own. The colour of their respective Legendary)

Bede tries to stop them from leaving, saying how MC and Hop promised to get some sleep after finishing that report and to let the Leaders and Rangers handle things (Galar got Pokemon Rangers after That Day, as to ease the burden on the young Leaders and Champions)

Hop smiles and kisses him on the nose, telling him that it will only be for a moment. Marnie suggests a middle ground, that all four of them go.

The group goes to where the readings are coming from... Hammerlocke Castle... Specifically where... It was last seen...

The readings are insane and match up to what Soni- Her notes say about it. Before the Two Champions can charge in, Bede and Marnie tell them to wait for the other Leaders to come because if anything  _ close _ to Eternamax's Power is up there, they're going to need the extra help. Especially since they're not on their A game (they only ever are when they fight off other kids aiming for their Crowns. No child should have this weight of them and no way in  _ hell _ are MC and Hop giving it to them)

The other Leaders arrive, afraid but ready to fight. Like those who came before them.

Bede, Marnie, MC, and Hop are 19. Allister is 17. The oldest of the Leaders is Kabu's niece from Hoenn, who's 25. The youngest of them is Gordie's little sister and Melony's second eldest, at 14.

They go into the hidden lab where Eternatus was kept, the place having long since been stripped down and cleaned up by the Pokemon Rangers and the Aether Foundation.

When they get up to the roof, they find not Eternatus... but a miracle

Confused but unharmed, stand those who disappeared that day. All of the present leaders flinch back.

Milo looks at his brother, and calls him by his name and wonders is that you? Little brother?

It causes all the others to look up and see those who took their place. They look confused before hesitantly saying the names.

Once the shock wears off, they all tackle their respective people.

"Allister? Is that you?" Bea says, before her not-so-little brother tackles her, sobbing 'yes' into her shoulder repeatedly

Leon and Sonia are the last to actually speak

Sage: (Is Hop older than Leon now or is he close to his age?)   
Me: (Leon was 20 when he disappeared, so Hop is still younger by a year. Allister and Bea are now the same age tho)

"Hop? MC? Is that you?" Leon gasps, surprised and proud of seeing how big his little brother and friend are, before the realization and dread come.

"Wh- What happened?" Sonia whispers sharply.

Hop chuckles, dry and tired (oh, so,  _ so _ tired), "It's been five years... You all... you all disappeared during the fight with-" Hop chokes on the name for a moment, "during the fight with Eternatus."

The brief moment of happiness, however confusing and reliving it was, is gone at Hop's words.

The past Leaders, Champion, and Professor look at those who took over for them and realize how much that day has affected them.

Milo, Bea, Gordie & Melon, and Kabu see how much taking the weight of their responsibility has weighed down their lives. Piers and Opal sort of regret on planning to give them the Gym after the season ends, seeing how much it has weighed them down. Raihan and Nessa, while ever grateful to their Gym Trainees for taking up the mantle, wished they didn't have too

Leon and Sonia... well

The two of them are eyeing and picking apart how MC and Hop look. They can see the markings of researchers in them, from the practicality of their shoes, to the random bits of damage on their shirts, and the pen attached on Hop's shirt and the notebook on MC's hip.

But they also see the form of Champions in them. How they hold themselves, how they didn't rush into hugging them like the others did (because they have to make sure it isn't a trap, that this is real that th _ ey're back _ ). The cloak, the gloves, the way Hop and MC's hair look styled to show of their face while also looking pretty

"Are... who's Champion?" Sonia asks, afraid of the answer she and Leon know is coming.

Hop reaches out for MC's hand, "Both of us. We also took up continuing your research on Galar's history and Dynamaxing..."

Leon's breath hitches at hearing that, and those of the Past flinch as everything starts to click. They disappeared during the Eternatus fight. Hop and MC are the Champions and Regional Professors. They've been at this since they were  _ 14 _

Hop and MC, take a few shaky steps forward, as if they're about to faint, before going into a sprint into Leon and Sonia's arms. Sobbing their hearts out like they're fourteen again. Sobbing as much as they did the day they lost them.

"You're back. Oh Arceus I can't believe your back." The two sob into the, technically still, older two's shoulders. Both of them holding onto the kids (would it still be right to call them kids?) with a death grip, fearing that if they let go the kids will crumble

Slowly, their sobs peter off and they start to slump onto Leon and Sonia's arms. Sonia and Leon make a pained sound when the kids both go silent

Bede and Marnie, moving away from own family members, go to rub Hop and MC's back.

"They're just asleep. They haven't been getting much sleep what with balancing being Champions and Professors..." Bede explains, his tone soft and expression fond.

"We'll take them to their rooms," Marnie suggests.

"N-No. We will. Can you show us where?" Leon says, his grip tight on his baby brother. The guilt of giving Hop and MC the responsibly of being Champion heavy and firm in his chest.

Bede and Marnie smile softly at them, before getting up and asking them to follow them. Everyone else follows their queue and all of them go back into the castle.

They stop outside a quiet hall, a bit away from the areas available to the public.

"We still need to figure everything out, so for now we need to keep all of you out of the public eye," Marnie explains, as she presses her fingers on certain bricks in the wall, opening a hidden staircase to them.

They go down into the secret corridors of the castle, Litwick and Lampents lighting their path, as other ghost Pokemon come out to watch them. A few gasping in shock at seeing Raihan, despite the man having never met them, they know him.

"What is this place?" Piers asks, looking around at the tapestries and paintings of the Two Youths

"This was a secret part of the castle, only for Galar's Sword and Shield heroes. Out of their heirs' hands. For fear that they would destroy evidence of Galar's real history. MC and Hop found it when they were continuing your-" (gonna give them a name now) Aria, Raihan's Top Gym trainer and successor, answers. Giving a pointed look to Sonia, "-research. They fell in while looking at the tapestries and found this place."

"They taught us all the secret passages they could find, and we taught them what we found too," Milo's little brother adds.

"The ghost Pokemon are our main guides to where we want to go to in the castle," Allister informs, speaking with a confidence all those who Disappeared can't believe.

"How did-" Sonia interrupts, needing to know, "How did someone beat Eternatus?"

Marnie and Bede inhale sharply, while the others tense or start to fidget awkwardly.

"Please," Leon begs, weakly, the worry for his brother strong a clear. "Please tell us Eternatus is contained."

Marnie sighs, after noting how her brother keeps looking at her, "Hop and MC defeated Eternatus" (Leon inhales sharply, before releasing a weak and scared whimper. With all the others of the past clenching their fists to putting their heads down in guilt) "They brought the Sword and Shield of legend with 'em, and with that the Legendary Pokemon came to 'em in their time of need..."

"Eternatus, was it captured?"

"It was defeated, yes," Kabu's niece replies, "Captured it was not. It disappeared around the same time all of you did..."

(SOMEONE STOP ME BEFORE I WRITE A FULL LENGTH ONE-SHOT OR WHATEVER FOR THIS)

Sage: (NO I'M WAY TOO INVESTED IN THIS)

Me: They all go silent, realizing the implications of their return. Sonia and Leon tighten their grip on the kids in their arms. The hand on Raihan, Nessa, and Kabu's successors tightens. Piers drapes his arm over his baby sister's shoulders (despite the fact that she's now taller than him), while Milo does the same with his brother, as does Gordie with his sister. Melony and Opal wrap an arm around their successors, while Bea grabs onto her brother's arm (he's so much taller than her now, she's a bit jealous)

"We'll talk about the implications of that later. For now, our Champions need to rest."

They all agree, and all of the ones of the Past are placed in rooms in a hidden section of the castle. Hop and MC are given rooms with Leon and Sonia (the two adults seeming to refuse being apart from their charges). The successors promise to come back later tonight, some sooner or longer than others.

Meanwhile, a Sword and Shield in an alter shifts as something walks on the pond behind them.

_ "It's back, isn't it, sister?" _

_ "Yes. But with It comes those lost that day." _

_ "Mhm, the Champion and the researcher. As well as the brother and guardian of the Sword and Shield's other partners." _

(Also, Hop and MC's cloaks stop just above their butts, like a hoodie except Cooler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	9. Hop Back In Time 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on this AU: Raihan distracts Hop so Leon can get to Hammerlocke. He takes Hop on a tour of the castle and notices how Hop isn't surprised by a lot of the things Raihan is tell him about the castle. At the end of the 'tour' Hop sends them bot spiralling down a hidden part of the castle  
> Continuing from that

Raihan is very freaked out as him and Hop land into a hall of the castle that looks like everything else, but that's the creepy thing. No one knows about this except  _ apparently _ Hop, so how is this place so well kept?

"It's the Pokemon that live here... I think they're the spirits of those who used to live here." Right on cue, several kinds of ghost Pokemon come out from the walls. from Gastly to Dreepy, all of them watch on and observe the two.

They wander through the corridors and halls for who knows how long. By the time Raihan remembers to check his phone, he finds that he doesn't have a signal.

The walls of what they walk past are filled with so many more tapestries than what any historian has ever found. But then again, Galar's history is so old that it's almost impossible to tell false from truth... so things that  _ are _ real would just get lost in a yard sale.

From what Raihan can tell, the tapestries show off the many battles of the Two Youths in the tapestries in the Vault. But it seems to be the stuff in between and after their coronation. What confuses him is how so many of the tapestries show off two wolf-like Pokemon wielding the infamous sword and shield, meaning that the hidden statues behind that now very  _ false _ monument are real and show off the real history of Galar.

As Raihan's brain is trying to wrap itself around the real history of Galar, Hop stops. Raihan looks up to see a final set of tapestries. One that shows a fiercest battle the Two Royals fought in. The next in which the wolves are on the ground, weapons dropped, the two Royals mourning over them. The last is- it's broken... unfinished. No...  _ destroyed _ . Only the bottom half remains. But it looks to be an altar, and the feet of the two Royals are seen, the sword and shield on a pedestal.

Raihan takes a step back to process it all, and Hop gives him that moment, his Lampent hovering close to illuminate their path this whole time.

Once Raihan gets his bearings back, Hop blows on a part of the wall and brushes away some dust. It's in old Galarian, but Raihan knows it well from his time as the Vault's Keeper.

"The Sword & Shield slumber in the wild uncultivated land far south of Galar."

While Hop took Raihan on a tour of the Castle's secrete corridors (only ever known to the Two Youths and their fellow peasants turned castle servants, who are now the ghost pokemon that reside there). Leon and MC cross paths while Leon goes to Hammerlocke, MC stops him and the two discuss what they noticed has changed in Hop.

The two stay together up until MC gets Opal's badge and the three head to Hammerlocke together. Just in time to see Hop and Bede ready to throw hands (even if they didn't come, Raihan is ready to come between them)

Opal picks Bede and Leon and MC try to get Hop, who is blocked off by Raihan.

"We need to talk, Hop."

Hop's eyes shift to Opal, who meets his gaze and shakes her head. She didn't snitch on him.

Leon and MC take him to one of the more private corridors of the castle, with Raihan tailing behind because he's worried about Hop as well.

Hop tenses when Leon and MC gaze at him with those piercing eyes, their gazes identical to how they are before they send out their Pokemon on the pitch. Hop notes how similar they look... it must be a Champion thing, a bitter part of his brain suggests.

He flinches when Leon lifts a hand to gently trace over the bandage that's covering the cut Bede's watch gave him.

"Are you okay?" Leon whispers, afraid and shaken... and for the first time in this timeline, Leon has fully dropped the Unbeatable Champion persona around him.

Hop takes a step back, his head held low. He looks up and gives the three of them the brightest smile he can.

"I'm fine." Hop takes another step back, "I... I'm heading back to the Wild Area to train before I head to Circhester Gym. See you around, MC. Lee."

With that Hop all but springs away from his brother and friend. Raihan assures the two that Hop knows where he's going. He doesn't mention that Hop knows more about this castle that even him.

Hop's Team: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade, Gallade, Lampent, Noibat, Drapion, Shiny Eevee, Sandaconda, Ponyta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and chapters after, will be edited slightly, mainly in small things but not too much
> 
> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	10. Barbie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BARBIE AU STRAIGHT FROM ME

Here's a rough summary of the plot. Barbie (who doesn't go by Barbie in this film but I'm calling her barbie because I dont remember her name) is a girl who lives in the poor side of town with her sickly adopted mother and adopted little sister. Her sister puts her in a draw thing to attend this prestigious Princess school (since Barbie is a commoner, she gets some kinda advisor job or smth). She attends the school, encounters stereotypical high school bully chick, gets two best friends (plus her own and her friends' fairy helpers, she also befriends the pet dog the Royal Family of her city had), and yadayadayada turns out she's the long lost princess and she reclaims her throne after Bitch Chick turns good

Barbie = Leon

Mother = Leon and Hop's mom

Little Sister = Hop

Best Friend 1 = Sonia

Best Friend 2 = Piers

Love Interest That Barely Appears But I'm Gonna Rewrite A Large Chunk Of This Movie's Plot Anyway = Raihan (He could also replace Piers as one of the Best Friends)

Fairy/Dog = Charizard

Sonia's Yamper is her helper fairy (in this case they're gonna be Pokemon). Piers would have a Zigzagoon. Raihan would have a Trapinch or a Flygon depending on things

Bitch Chick = idk man

Bitch Chick's Evil Mom that literally murdered the real royal family, or tried to at least: Rose/Oleana

Counselor person that helps Barbie = ????

[it's a princess school so there isn't a Cheerleading Team]

okay, you know what I'm rewriting a shit ton of this movie's plot because it was never really that good (like most Barbie movies, except the Princess and the Pauper one because if I remember correctly that one was good)

Bitch Chick's thing is that she was suppose to be the one to take the Throne, but she defied her mother at the end and helped Barbie claim her birthright

Hmmmmm, since I'm rewriting the plot anywaaaaayyy

(Time to rewrite parts of this movie's plot to make this shite work)

Hop and Leon, two orphans that have survived thanks to the kind hearts of all the other poor people in their poverty filled area, get lucky one day and both of them win the right to attend the Prestigious School For Royals

There Leon quickly befriends Sonia, Raihan, and Piers (the Princess in line to inherit Queen Magnolia's throne in another kingdom, the Prince to inherit Hammerlocke kingdom, and the Prince who doesn't want to claim his throne but will do so until his sister can claim it) while Hop only befriends MC (who actually came to him first because he looked lonely)

Hop's helper is a Wooloo, Sonia's a Yamper, Raihan a Flygon, MC a Rookidee, and Leon somehow manages to win the heart of the Queen's Charizard (it's rumoured that as a Charmander, the Charizard was suppose to belong to the long 'dead' Prince) [Leon and Hop were supposed to only have one Pokemon because the Headmistress doesn't like the Common Royals (it's called Lady Royal in the movie but this is more gender neutral)]

Leon rooms with Piers and Raihan, while Hop rooms with MC

School shit goes down and all that crap, but instead of classes like,,, idk... something, they have classes on Basic Royal Manners. Good posture, dance class, being able to put on those ridiculous fancy outfits, and (hopefully) classes on ruling, law, and stuff like that

~~ during the many pair dance classes, Leon and Raihan become smitten with each other and now Piers has to spend the rest of the year dealing with these two idiots' pining ~~

Early on on Hop's end, he and MC meet Bede, the asshole adopted son of two of the teachers (Rose and Oleana, I forgot the Headmistress is actually the nice one), and upon meeting eyes... Hop and Bede want to murder each other. Bede's Pokemon is a Hatenna.

Marnie also joins Hop and MC's little group after Hop and Bede almost throw hands at lunch. She wants to teach Hop how to throw a punch. Marnie's Pokemon is obviously Morpeko

Rose has some very distant blood to the Queen of the kingdom, and he claims that Bede is his and Oleana's child. Rose's 'child' would be in line for the throne because him and his descendants are the closest blood relatives to the current Royal Family. Rose's plan is to have Bede ascend the throne and enact his will through the boy. Oleana is helping

Rose, upon meeting Leon and Hop, instantly hate them because he knows exactly who they are. He and Olean tries to embarrass and sabotage them as much as they can so the two get expelled.

It's doesn't work as Headmaster Kabu and Principle Opal seem to favour the two street rats. Opal helps them with learning manners, and Kabu helps them with their regular academic classes (because the learning method used in most classes does not fit the teaching style they both have)

Half way through the year, Oleana gets Bede to sabotage Hop, MC, and Marnie's uniforms (because apparently you have to wear your uniform at all times in class or you will be expelled)... But then the three come in with some dazzling new uniforms made from all the scraps of their old ones (don't question it, it just happened. Maybe Nessa and Milo helped them because they like Piers and Leon and wanted to help their friends' lil sibs out). Oleana tries to call them out that that doesn't count still and files a report

The next day Leon, Sonia, Piers, Raihan, and several other students from either Leon or Hop's grade has greatly modified their uniform in retaliation. Even  _ Bede _ did it, wearing a bit more pink than purple last time Hop's crew saw him

The year continues on, Leon and Raihan pine after each other so much and Piers is suffering because of it. Hop and Bede barely attempt to throw hands any more, and can now make eye contact without the urge to beat the other's ass coming out. Opal is speaking a lot to Bede for some reason and takes an interest in him and asks him to help her often, often enough that Rose can't pull him aside to ask him to sabotage Hop or Leon.

Before they know it Graduation is right around the corner for Leon's year (yeah that Barbie Movie was Weird in some points). Everyone's fussing over this and that and everything. Meanwhile Hop, MC, and Marnie wander into a deeper area of the castle and see an old painting of the Royal Family. One before the death of the King and the two Princes. They gap at the sight

The Princes look so tiny and small, barely even five for the eldest, and maybe a year for the younger. The older Prince is only a head taller than the Charmander next to him. But what caused them to be so surprised is the Princes' and Queen's vibrant purple hair and piercing golden eyes. (No one has seen the Queen's face since her husband and sons died)

MC wipes the plaque below it to reveal their names.

H.... Astralis Eudios

Le... Hart Eudios

"My Arceus..." MC gasps

All three kids take a step back

"You're the missing Prince..." Marnie says, "You and your brother are Galar's missing Princes! Your brother's the thought to be dead heir!"

"How... how can that be..."

"Didn't you say that you and Lee have been orphans for as long as you two could remember? What date was it that you two were 'abandoned?'"

(For the sake of simplicity) "November 15. That was 10 years ago. I was like a year old."

"The Princes and King died on that day 10 years ago."

As the realization processes in their heads, Bede leaves the corner he was snooping from.

The Kingdom where the school and city Leon and Hop grew up in has a special way of finding the True Heirs. If the special Sword and Shield glow and transform (along with turning the wielder's outfit more befitting of their statues as True Heirs), those who wield it are the true heirs to the throne

Oleana asks Bede and he is forced to confess what the others found out. She texts Rose and commands Bede to go meet up with him while she 'deals' with the 'problem'

She locks the three kids in the vault before the Coronation.

Meanwhile, Leon, Raihan, and Piers await to be crowned (well, Leon won't be getting crowned because he's not royalty), until Bede manages to sneak towards them and tells them that Hop, MC, and Marnie have been imprisoned in the Vault by Oleana.

He tells them to go save them while he, Nessa, Sonia, Milo, and Gordie (another friend they made through the year) distract Rose, Oleana, and the guards aiding the two

Hop, MC, and Marnie slowly manage to break through the gate from the other side (thank you Morpeko and Thundershock), to find Piers, Raihan, and Leon on the other side of the hall

"Lee!"

"Hop!"

The two aim to run for each other before being held back by MC and Raihan respectively. Raihan commands Flygon to use Sandstorm and like the laser grid is revealed

Morpeko walks to the other side, while Rookidee helps the kids carefully maneuver through the lasers. As the guys have the same realization the kids did.

"YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE THE TWO PRINCES?!"

"NOT JUST THAT!" Marnie screams, "ROSE ALSO SABOTAGED THE CART THAT KILLED THEIR FATHER! BEDE ALSO ISN'T EVEN HIS BLOOD CHILD SO HE HAS NO CLAIM TO THE THRONE!"

"You and your brother are in line to take the throne. You two are the rightful heirs."

When they make it to the other side, the siblings hug. Hop and Leon can't and don't believe they're the missing princes, but everything lines up too well, the dates, the motivation, and hell the painting of the Royal Family should've been more than enough evidence. Even Charizard is nodding along with them saying they're the missing princes!

But there's only one way to find out. They need to get to the Sword and Shield

The group runs back up to find several guards knocked out, Sonia and Nessa with bloody knuckles, and the guys are mildly terrified of them.

Bede, upon seeing them, "My father- Rose is planning on claiming me to be the true heir tonight with a false sword. I can't stay long. I need to prove that sword to be a fake. Be ready for your dramatic entrance, my kings."

Bede leaves, and a moment later the Princes are being called over for their crowning. Raihan lingers a moment later, and  ~~ for a second I contemplated Raihan quickly coming in to kiss Leon on the cheek and wish him good luck but I decided nah ~~ places a hand that seems to go over and cup Leon's cheek, before it lowers down to his shoulder.

"Good luck," Raihan coughs, before adding, "... you two."

The Queens roll their eyes with Piers, Gordie and Hop snicker, while MC, Marnie, and Milo shake their heads in exasperation.

For a moment Leon is stunned after the guys leave, before Hop awkwardly coughs and breaks his brother out of his haze.

"Let's go claim our throne."

Leon nods before him and the others run off to find where Rose has placed the Sword and Shield

Things happen yadayadayada, the Sword and Shield are in the coronation room. Leon calls it out as a fake when Rose is about to hand one of it to Bede, Rose denies it but then Bede sides with Leon. Telling the crowd filled with Royals and some journalist that Rose  _ adopted _ him and claimed him to be his and Oleana's child, even though they aren't married

To prove that the sword is a fake, Bede grabs it and smashes it on the ground.

"HAD THIS BEEN THE REAL SWORD AND SHIELD OF LEGEND IT WOULD NOT HAVE CRACKED UNDER MY STRIKE!"

Sonia and Nessa come out with the real Sword and Shield as Hop and Leon come down with the others. Oleana trips them, causing them to drop the cases where they lie and the weapons fling out and lands in front of a guard and the other to Rose.

Rose tries to grab it but is stopped by Bede who tackles him and bites and kicks. The guard is tackled by Piers and Marnie. MC and Raihan grab the thing and toss it to the two brothers.

Rose and Oleana's Pokemon leap in for the weapons and the brothers, but are stopped by Kabu and Opal's Pokemon, as well as Charizard

The Sword lands in Hop's hand, and the Shield to Leon's.

The items fit into their hands like gloves made for them and only them. The melodic howling of Wolves fills the air as the sword and shield start to glow, the energy around it slowly surrounding the brothers

Once the light dissipates, their outfits have changed to fit better for Princes than Royal Advisors. Hop's colours are brighter and more youthful, while Leon's are darker, more mature, and command a certain presence

The crowd starts to gasp and talk over each other, because those two are the missing Princes! The true heirs!

Bede smiles on and chuckles at the sight, before he realizes Rose looks furious, ready to hit him before the man is pulled back by Raihan. Milo, Gordie, Nessa, Sonia, and Raihan all crack their knuckles.

"Ahem." It's Opal. "Let me handle this kids," She says as she lightly smacks her umbrella on her palm.

"As you wish Ma'am."

Oleana is taken away, struggling and scream, by Kabu and a few guards.

As everyone else continues to awe at the brothers, their friends form a sort of barrier between them and the crowd.

"Excuse me," The  _ Queen _ says, as she enters the room. Her face being seen for the first time in a decade, "Can you two boys come with me for a moment?"

The two brothers-  _ Princes _ gulp, before reluctantly following the Queen- the _ ir mother _

Once they're deep into the castle, no guards, or servants around. Their Mother turns to look at them. Her eyes scanning and looking and finding everything she's looking for

"My sons," She says, before running towards them and tackling them into a hug

Leon instantly melts into the hug, remembering it after years of not feeling it. Like a memory he couldn't quite grasp

Hop... doesn't respond, unsure but melting into the embrace slightly. Like he's felt it before but can't quite place when

Charizard joins the hug along with Wooloo, and suddenly, they're home.

Sometimes passes, Leon and Hop catch up on years of bonding with their mother, as well as lessons they've missed. They adjust the best they can, Leon seems to take to horse riding while Hop takes to fencing (a perfect fit, honestly)

By the time Leon and his year are 18, they are officially crowned

Bede is being training to become a teacher at the school.

Rose and Oleana are arrested for the murder of the king and attempted murder of the two princes.

At their actual graduation, the students (graduating or not) all party. Raihan and Leon share their first kiss after everyone (especially Hop, Dubwool, Piers, Obstagoon, and Charizard) got tired of their pinning

Hop and Leon make it a point to help the area they grew up in. Not just the people that helped them, but everyone in that neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	11. The One Where Leon Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older AU I made on the server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character Death**
> 
> **Major Character Death**
> 
> **Actually Character Death**
> 
> **Time Skips**
> 
> **Aged-Up Character(s)**
> 
> **Closure**
> 
> **Ghosts**

Leon dies during the Eternatus battle, but it isn't immediately

No

He's out cold for a few days after the Incident

Hop and his family and his team are worried sick

and things just get worse each day

until, a week after it all, he flatlines

Galar has no Champion

so they temporarily give the title to someone who can fill it in, Raihan. Because no way in Hell are any of the Leaders letting a  _ child _ bare all the responsibilities of being Champion

Next Gym Challenge season, barely any children participate, because they know if they can beat Raihan,  _ they'll _ be Champion

No children are in that season

Hop and the MC have been out of the Region since the end of the last season

Travelling, learning more about the world, some say that they'll come back and reclaim the Champion title as Galar's Two Champions, like how there were once Two Kings that wielded the sword and the shield

Raihan keeps the title of Champion, with the aid of the other Gym Leaders to keep Galar stable (because last time the Champion did things alone he—)

Either Melony takes up being a Gym Leader again, or Allister steps up to be one because with Raihan as the Champion, the region's short a Gym

The loss of Galar's greatest Champion is felt for years and the region never receives their closure for a long, long time

Raihan took in some of Leon's old team, his Haxorus and Seismitoad. The others are scattered between the care of a lot of people, but Charizard stays at Leon's childhood home

Hop didn't take any of his brother's Pokemon with him because it would hurt too much, and he knew the Pokemon felt the same. To see so much of the other in each other...

Opal retires as a Gym Leader, but takes up the mantle of being the Chairman of Galar's Pokemon League until they find someone better to do it

Hop and the MC return after 10 years, now the same age Leon was when he—

The two enter that year's Gym Challenge and the region finally has real hope again

Hop is so much like his brother that it makes some hearts ache, but where Hop isn't like Leon, the MC is

The two plow through the League and become Galar's Two Champions, Raihan tells them that Leon would've been proud that they were the ones to take the mantle of Champion

Later that night, when the stadium is empty outside of the Two Champions and the building fog around the field. In the fog they swear they see someone do the iconic pose of a man who died a decade ago

with that, Galar finally has its closure

Additional note: during the Champion Cup, neither of the Champions use their Sword of Shield, unless the challenger requests it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	12. Vanishing Act/What's Lost Is Found 2

Last we left off, Leon, Sonia, Hop, and MC were sharing a room. The latter two fast asleep after having not slept in who knows how long

Leon and Sonia sit at their bedside, still trying to fully process and grasp the fact that they're five years in the future and  _ they _ haven't aged a day but those around them have.

~~ Leon’s little brother is taller than him now! ~~

But neither of them can fully grasp what Bede and Marnie told them. That Hop and MC took up being both the Regional Champion  _ and _ Pokemon Professor in both of their steads... Why did both of them take it and not just one of them be Champion and the other be Professor?

Bede bluntly replied, "Because you were  _ both _ their mentors in a sense. It would feel wrong for only one of them to succeed you two. And neither of them are the type to go in half-way."

Guilt and shame swirl in their hearts, slowly eroding away at their souls. Because they gave them the burden of being the strongest people in the region and the smartest. They have to be strong enough to face anything. They have to be smart enough to answer anyone's questions.

There's a reason Leon never really showed off how smart he is outside of battle, because people will start to expect him to be  _ both _ at all times.

There's a reason Sonia's glad she was so overshadowed by Leon when she was on the battle scene, because people would've expected her to be strong enough to protect them.

They stew over their guilt for a while, until someone knocks on their door, telling them something about food.

They hesitantly leave the kids' bedside.

While they're gone, Hop and MC snap awake in a cold sweat. Shaking and trembling and on the verge of panic attack.

Every time they close their eyes, they see Leon, Sonia... all of them so close yet still so out of reach i _ f only I could just reach a bit further _ before they see Eternamax, charging an attack, ready to kill them. Zacian and Zamazenta don't come even when they bring out the Sword and Shield w _ hy aren't they coming where are they?! _

Hop and MC eventually feel firm hands on their shoulders and voices they haven't heard in over five years calling their names. They refuse to look up, believing it to be a hallucination from their lack of sleep and that nightmare.

Leon's voice says something about calling someone, while Sonia continues trying to coax them back to Earth

Eventually, Hop and MC are held by arms that feel familiar, along with the equally familiar scent of Ballonlea's forest and Spikemuth's side of the sea, giving them a sense of calm as Bede and Marnie whisper soft assurance into their ears

when the two come out of their attack, it's just the four of them in the room.

"I... I had a dream where Lee and Soni came back..."

"Hop, Hop. They are back... they came back today..."

"They did...? I thought I was hallucinating..." Hop gives a dry, tired, and sad laugh into Marnie's shoulder, as MC cuddles closer to Bede.

Marnie and Bede slowly coax the two back to sleep, before slipping back out and suggesting to Sonia and Leon to stay at the room across from Hop and MC's room.

"But what if they have another—"

"-Then we will know. Their Pokemon or their Rotom Phones will contact us as soon as they realize it. The only reason they didn't is because they thought they were hysterical over you two being back."

Leon and Sonia awkwardly shift, feeling nervous under the sharp gaze of two kids who used to be half a head shorter than them just a day ago.

Over the course of the next week, Hop and MC get rested enough to actually believe and have a more proper reunion with Leon and Sonia (Hop komala hugs Leon and doesn't let go for a good few minutes as MC does the same with Sonia, before they switch person for the same amount of time)

Those Lost reunite with friends and family during that week. Milo's brother brings their parents, Allister and Bea have a family hug with their parents, Nessa shares a collective hug and very brief cry with her parents, Kabu having a group hug with the other family members that moved in from Hoenn to Galar after the Incident. Raihan has no one, but his Trainees all come in to tackle him into a hug, still the tallest among them.

Leon's family doesn't let him go for about an hour, even the family Purrloin is amidst the hug. Sonia and Magnolia do the same. Even Piers and Opal, who have gotten their reunions earlier with the many visits, also share a long hug with those they didn't know they left behind

MC isn't a part of the Family reunions

MC checks their Phone for any shift in readings around Galar and for any reports that they and Hop need to handle, and sadly they do.

After 20 minutes of the families hugging and chatting, MC, painstakingly, tosses Hop his cloak and says, "Let's go. We have a meeting to discuss the coming season."

Hop frowns, "Do we have anything else after that?"

"Sadly, yes. Meet ups with fans, meetings with the Rangers association, the Aether foundation, and then one we'll be having with the Gym Leaders."

"Oh shoot," Marnie curses, being mindful of Melony's other kids, "I forgot about that meeting."

The Present leaders groan, "We have a meeting with our sponsors prior to that, and before that we're finalizing who we're all going to endorse this year," Bede reminds

Another collective groan, before all the Leaders plus Champions adjust their clothing and hair and start walking out.

"Remember guys, smile for the cameras," Hop says sarcastically, knowing that they have no choice on the matter

Leon and the others watch them leave with heavy hearts, blaming themselves for that burden to be on their shoulders.

Magnolia clears her throat, "I'm meeting with the current Chairman, or rather Chairwoman, Rosa from Unova. She's been acting as chairman since Rose was arrested and since those kids were crowned Champions. I'm meeting with her for tea later today in Wyndon Tower, the renamed Rose Tower. I'll tell her about your return and ask her what we should do."

And they do. They have a lot to catch up on the last five years. Such as the five years they missed of people growing up and changing.

Leon wonders, where did his energetic reckless little brother go? When did Hop become so cautious?

Piers wonders when did Marnie become so mature? When did she find her voice?

Opal is saddened that she missed how Bede went from rude brat to someone so level headed and patient.

Sonia fears to imagine what the kids had to go through to grow up so fast, what took away their childhood and fun, what cruel circumstance had to make them be more than any kid should be

What MC didn't tell them is what their phone picked up during the week. They'll tell Hop later when it's just them before they go and check it out when they can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	13. Hop Back In Time 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Implied/Reference Attempted Suicide**

Hop takes the long way out through some secrete passages before emerging into the Wild Area. There he trains mainly Lapent and Noitbat, while Eevee is starting to catch up enough to be able to battle in the next Gym, Ponyta is also catching up fast.

The weaker two befriend a wild Riolu, and it joins the team. Riolu bonds with him and the rest of the team quickly, so quickly that it's probably breaking some form of record

Riolu, Eevee, and Ponyta all insist on being out of their Pokeballs when they can. But that leaves them being the ones to coax him out of a nightmare and for him to calm down...

But his dreams slowly stop being twisted versions of memories or one of the terrible what if scenarios he's made in his head.

It all starts to feel too real, but also unfamiliar. As if he's simply seeing through the eyes of another, unable to act and move of his own accord.

He remembers... someone from his dream. Their hands warm and comforting, even when the scene around them looked like a massacre. But as the... someone seems to grow older, whoever's eyes he's looking through are getting more and more tired.

One night, before he plans on leaving the Wild Area before heading to Circhester and then Spikemuth, he sees it. The Altar of the Sword and Shield.

Hop feels like he's launched out of is body and then suddenly he's floating.

"This is your funeral... no. This was when you two were put to rest," Hop says to no one. But he knows they're there. He knows they're listening. Hop watches the Two Royals mourn their partner Pokemon, he doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels it drip off his face.

When he wakes up, he doesn't startle or scream. His eyes just silently snap open. His team asleep outside his tent, Hop slips out from the back. None of his Pokemon notice he's gone until he's a go section away from them

He stands in front of a lake, eyes on the water, staring at his own reflection. He stands there for who knows how long

Meanwhile, Leon flies over Galar's sky with Raihan, venting about how worried he is about his brother and so on and so on.

"I know Leon," Raihan says, placing a gentle palm on his arm after he's exhausted himself with worrying and venting

"It's just that.... Ugh!" Leon lays his head down Charizard's back.

Raihan's eyes travel downward to spot a calm with some Pokemon panicking, no trainer in sight. Then he spots the familiar sparkle of an Eevee

Raihan swoops down with Leon following a moment later. Dubwool approaches Leon while Raihan checks the tent.

"No one's in here."

"This is _Hop's_ Dubwool. Oh no."

"He left his belt and phone here too."

The two men share a look before Leon rushes off to find Hop, and Raihan takes care of the worried Pokemon

Raihan contacts the other Gym Leaders, and it seems all of them had the same idea of going on a night flight because all of them show up a minute after Leon leaves.

Even Piers showed up, because he understands the worry of an older brother

Meanwhile with Hop...

His mind screams doubt and blame into his ears, and so many more things at him. All of it seems to spiral around and around and around like a vacuum threatening to choke him.

Yet, everything around him physically is quiet. Still. Calm. The lake barely rippling as he stands on the edge of the small cliff. The cool night breeze causing him to curl in on himself a bit.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there...

Why is he here? Is he here to make sure that _Two_ Champions are crowned instead of one? Is he here to stop the second coming of the Darkest Day before it arrives? Is he here to beat MC? Why is he here?

Leon and Charizard fly through the wild area, desperate to find Hop. He notices the other Gym Leaders joining and helping Raihan, he thanks them in passing

"Hop! Hop!" Leon calls out, every moment that passes making his heart sink further and further.

At some point during their search, Marnie (Piers’ little sister, and a Gym Challenger, she tells him), MC, and Sonia join in. (And apparently Opal come with her Protege Bede on the search)

The fog in the wild area suddenly starts to thicken, and Leon's heart is racing, he's crying and generally a mess. No one has even seen the Unbeatable Champion this frazzled, except maybe Sonia and Raihan.

The group meets over the Axew's Eye, all shaken and worried, but none more so than Leon. Who takes in a deep breath before calling out, one last time, "HOP!!!!!"

They wait a few tense moments...... no reply comes

Leon slumps down, lowering his hat to cover his eyes from those looking. The Unbeatable Champion looking so defeated.

As they fly back, Leon turns his head to the side for a moment before snapping it back there to see Hop. On the edge of a small cliff. Staring into the water. Unmoving. His expression neutral and cold.

Leon's heart stops, and Charizard stops to look at it too. Slowly everyone else realize, many gasp in surprise, but MC's breath hitches, hands going over to cover their mouth.

Hop... Hop doesn't know how long he's been standing there. He's become so aware of everything around him that he's unaware at the same time.

He feels the wind on his face, the grass underneath his feet. But nothing else. As if he's become numb to his own existence.

His foot moves a bit closer to the edge, eyes locked on the water below.

A pebble falls into the water, causing it to ripple

(would be a shame if

something were to happen to our Boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this on a cliffhanger here because there was another thing I wanted to leave a cliffhanger but couldn't
> 
> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	14. Leon Back In Time Something.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about certain things I already established a lot in these AUs, sorry

Since Leon is spending more time with his family and making friends with the other Gym Leaders, his sponsors aren't getting as much exposure. Some of them drop him... for like a month or two before picking him back up again because  _ fuck _ even if he's showing off their products less, he still makes up so much of their advertising

Leon makes it a point that every Gym Leader and that he himself are given time off on their birthdays and on the birthdays of their relatives, because Leon isn't missing a single one of Hop's birthdays. He already missed so many in the first timeline, and he always thought,  _ next year _ but he never did and by the time he did Hop-

On Hop's tenth birthday, the two go out to Route 2 to visit Magnolia and Hop befriends and catches a Rookidee. Leon comments how he senses something special in the Rookidee Hop caught (he knows that this Rookidee is the same one that became Hop's Corviknight)

Leon makes it a point to do some small community service things, like helping clean up a beach. But it always becomes this Huge Event because the  _ Champion _ is there, but Leon came there as Leon, not anyone else. But he uses the crowds coming in to help clean certain forests and beaches healthy. He even brought Hop and MC along to clean up Hulbury beach with Nessa (Hop and MC somehow befriended a Gyrados and rode on its head the whole time)

When Leon becomes 18, all the other Legal Adults take him out to drink. But he avoids getting drunk, despite Raihan's light pushing. Because he knows how he is when he's drunk. He talks a lot and is very honest. He isn't risking on them finding out that he knows the future. He doesn't think he can handle all that pressure (ha, says the man who has had the weight of being Champion on their shoulders since he was 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	15. Bridge to Terabithia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old one so its shorter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character Death**
> 
> **Major Character Death**
> 
> **Actually Character Death**
> 
> **Closure**

*insert some mulling over*

_ gasp _

I can make this angstier

MC is the new kid who just moved in

Hop is the quiet kid that others bully

Leon is his older brother that's been off to College for months

MC & Hop bond, become best friends, and have adventures around their made up fantasy land of Galar, where two wolves wielding weapons fights along side them to protect their land

but then the log they use as a bridge breaks, and the MC tries to use a vine and sling themselves to the other side

only to fall into the harsh rapids of the water

their body is found a day later

Hop is utterly  _ destroyed _ by their death, because his only real friend outside of family is  _ gone _

Hop's bully makes fun of him for it when he goes back to school and Hop  _ punches _ him, which causes the teacher to pull him outside and tells him they understand, because they lost someone they loved too not to long ago

the teacher is Sonia, who's talking about Nessa who died during a storm out at sea

prior to that, Leon returns but even he can't lift Hop's spirits

Hop keeps pushing him and everyone away, even snapping at Lee a whole bunch because he low-key has felt abandoned by him since he left for Uni

after the talk with Sonia, Hop isn't as harsh, still distant, but more in the sense that he's not really fully there

Hop goes back to his and MC's magical land, with Lee following him

there, the two build a bridge to his and MC's world of Galar

because the only way to preserve MC's memory is not by clinging onto the fun they had to himself, but by sharing it with others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	16. Villain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Implied/Referenced Brainwashing**
> 
> **Dark AU**

Villain AU. Let's do this  _ cracks knuckles poorly _

Inspired by two pieces of art where Leon, Sonia, Nessa, and Raihan are given sick ass villain designs

The battle with Eternatus left more scars on Galar and it didn't end as smoothly... for one Eternatus  _ escaped _ and... a lot of people have been acting...  _ off _ lately. Even Leon. He was distancing himself from Hop, from the public, everyone except the Gym Leaders, Sonia, and a few others

Since most of the stadiums were damaged in some way, the final battle with MC versus Leon never happens

the next few months are busy, Hop and MC, crowned as Galar's heroes and protectors, help with rescues, clean up, and several more things in the aftermath of Eternatus

the next time Hop sees Lee, it's the one year anniversary of when him and MC started their journeys. Immediately Hop notices something if wrong, because he's heard how much his brother has faded from the public eye, but seeing the man up close. He can tell that this man isn't Lee. He isn't even Leon. He may where his brother's face and having his brother's power, but it isn't him

He tells MC during their private meet ups in the Slumbering Weald. MC then tells him how he's briefly encountered Sonia and some of the other Gym Leaders a few weeks back and outside of Opal, all of the them were acting strange too. Then they check Raihan's social media accounts and... the man hasn't posted in months... something is  _ very _ wrong

The two continue on observing them for another month, and compare notes during their Weald picnics. Until Opal comes to them one day

"Ms. Opal?"

"Something is wrong with your brother, Magnolia's granddaughter, and the other Gym Leaders. I say you already know?" They nod. "Good. I think something has possessed them. Something powerful. Even Bede and Piers' little sister have fallen into its grasp. A few others are also under its hold, the only ones untouched are the three of us, and all of the Gym Leaders' Gym trainers."

Opal leaves, getting consumed into the mist. Presumably to get back to Ballonlea before Bede notices she's gone.

Hop and MC start to pay closer attention to everyone around them, never truly relaxing unless they're under the fog of the Slumbering Weald with the other by their side

Hop sees how people whisper and point to them behind their backs, before going into the shadows once again

MC notices the bird Pokemon often hovering above them, and that people are always staring at them

The two of them start staying nights in each other's homes or various Pokemon centres, as to avoid a potential ambush.

While in the wild area one day, they get a call from Sonia, inviting them to lunch with Leon and the Gym Leaders

They accept. Hop and MC hide weapons on their person in case things go awry

The meet up is at a restaurant that screams class, so much so that it feels like a crime to be in there while dressed in their casual wear

Their table is on a private balcony with a high view of the city. Opal isn't at the table. Marnie sits next to her brother. Leon and Sonia sit between two people Hop and MC have never met, both the strangers have the world's dumbest hairstyles in existence

Sordward and Shielbert, Sonia introduces.

Neither the brothers or the Two Heroes reach out to shake hands. Hop and MC don't trust them

The lunch goes on and everyone eats, minimal discussion happening until dessert comes.

"So, we have a proposition for you two," One of the brothers says.

"We offer our hands to take up being Galar's protectors. The wielders of the sword and shield."

"Why?" MC, the trainer of few words, says.

"Why? Oh because you two are  _ just _ children, you can't hope to use the power of the legendary Pokemon to their fullest at such a young age! Much less protect the region!"

"We offer you both a break and an out, so to speak, from the pressure you both feel in protecting Galar."

"We wouldn't be feeling this pressure if they—" Hop gestures to everyone else at the table— "did their job. Where have you been Leon? You haven't been at home or anything in the past  _ year." _

"Things have been busy, with helping Galar recover from Eternatus and everything-"

"Bullshit!" Hop slams his hand on the table. "MC and I have been running around Galar saving people from disasters and incidents that  _ you _ guys should've been dealing with. And MC and I  _ still _ have time to be with our families."

"You just don't understa-"

"Yes we do,  _ Leon. _ We understand this just as well as Allister, Bea, Marnie, and Bede do! Hell, we understand it  _ better _ because we were right there. Face to face with Eternatus. Ready to give our  _ lives _ for Galar. At least back then I knew you were actually there, fighting. Where are you now? Where is Galar's Unbeatable Champion in her time of need?"

MC and Hop start to realize that everyone else at the table is also standing, but then they see their outfits. MC sees the pattern motif of vague W shapes, but those same shapes can be seen as  _ crowns _ too. Their outfits look sharp and stylish, but the air around them feels lethal

Hop and MC take a step back, their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

Hop swallows the lump in his throat, before sighing, acting tired, drained, and stressed (all real, but he's only showing a mere fraction of it for the sake of keeping his guard up), "We... we're going now. MC and I have plans tonight."

Leon raises an eyebrow, "You two dating?"

Hop doesn't answer as he pulls MC away with him

When the two sit on the edge of the pond in the Weald, MC says, "You called Lee, Leon."

"I did. I did that on purpose."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if he would question it... he didn't. Opal was right. Something either possessed them or we have some changelings in Galar."

"Great."

Hop chuckles tiredly, before cracking his knuckles, "Wanna go off and save Galar, mate?"

"Not like we have a choice, now, do we? Now that we know what's going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	17. Hop Back In Time 7

Suddenly, Hop gasps, taking several steps back, grasping his chest as his heart beats wildly in his chest. He crouches down and buries his face in his arms and knees, shaking. He distantly registers the flapping of wings and someone calling his name

He vaguely registers someone hugging him, so many voices trying to speak to him... it causes him to curl up more. Slowly, the voices start to die down, he feels the person hugging him crying, because he feels their tear drops fall onto his shoulders. He feels something warm curl around him and the person hugging him, he leans into their warmth

He doesn't notice the many others around him leaving until it's just him and the warmth

Hop doesn't know when he lost consciousness, but he wakes up in a hotel room, in a bed much too big for someone his size.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, confused. He hears the door click open

"Ah, you're awake," Lee says, bringing in a tray of breakfast for the both of them, "You gave your Pokemon quite the scare last night... You scared all of us... honestly..."

Hop doesn't reply as he accepts the food with a quiet thank you. He and Lee eat silently for a few minutes, those minutes being tense and cold.

"Do you even remembered what happened last night?" Hop pauses, before hesitantly shaking his head. Lee sighs deeply before explaining, "Raihan and I were on a late night flight when he saw a camp of panicking Pokemon. He swooped down the moment he saw your Eevee and realized it was yours. Dubwool ran up to me crying and screaming, then Raihan told me you weren't in your tent. Your phone and pokeballs left behind."

Lee takes in a shaky breath, the memory giving him chills, the fear of it all returning and swirling unpleasantly in his gut.

"Charizard and I went out to search for you as soon as we found out. Raihan called in the other Gym Leaders, even Piers showed up..." Leon looks at him, his eyes sad and hurt and so,  _ so _ worried, "Then at some point, Sonia, MC, and Piers' little sister Marnie showed up. Apparently Opal came in with that Bede kid... We were all looking for you for two hours, but the fog kept getting thicker and thicker... when we were about to head back to where your camp had been set up... we—"

Leon chokes on the words, his shoulders shaking as he tries not to cry at the memory.

As he continues to speak, his voice is wet, as tears start to form in his eyes, "-We saw you standing on the edge of a cliff... sure, it wasn't a big cliff by any means but- But I was terrified... seeing my little brother look down at the edge of the cliff, his face blank and emotionless... I thought I was going to lose you..."

Leon takes in a sharp breath, only to breath out a repressed sob

"I'm sorry..." Hop mutters, the shame and guilt of it swirling in his chest. He unknowingly wraps his arms around himself.

"Please... don't be," Leon says, before inhaling, "Just... tell me if something is wrong... okay? Mum told me you've been acting off a month before I came home and... it's had all of us, even MC, worried... what happened?"

Hop bites his lip, the grip on his arms tightening

"I-"

(Thank Sage for me not leaving this on a cliffhanger, but I left something else as one in its place :3 )

"I-" Hop stops. Not sure what to say. Does he tell him? Does he tell Lee how he's actually from the future and he was randomly sent back for some reason? He'll probably think he's crazy! Or at the very least, it will just worry him more.

"You don't have to tell me if your not ready... but please... don't scare us like that again...  _ please _ don't just disappear without at least one of your Pokemon with you... please..."

Hop swallows the lump in his throat, and breaths out, "Okay. I promise I won't." He doesn't know if he can keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	18. Vanishing Act/What's Lost Is Found 3

MC got scans when they families were reuniting with those Lost, before they tossed Hop his cloak. They go scans of the same energy signature and focus that appeared when the Lost returned

As the two Champions and their Gym Leaders leave, those Lost watching with heavy hearts at the weight they had to give them.

Hop and MC head to where the energy signature lies. It's in the battle field underneath the castle, another secret room they found, one that they told the others about but none of them have a use for it. Those Lost might use it, but not now, not when they're still reuniting with their family for the most part

They stand 10 feet away from the door, the familiar glow of Dynamax on the other side.  _ It _ is in there

Eternatus.

Hop reaches out for MC's hand, the two of them slowly walk to the door, the grip on their hands tightening with every step. When they open the door, It's roar shakes the whole castle

Those Lost and their families all huddle together when the building shakes.

The Leaders, all still within the castle, snap into focus and turn around and into the catacombs. Bede and Marnie running as fast as they can, because they know MC and Hop are already there

By the time the Past and Present Leaders get there, they're just in time to see Hop get  _ thrown _ into wall, with his Dubwool slamming into his chest not a moment too soon. MC bounces off the floor with their own starter sliding towards them.

Their hearts all skip a beat for a moment, before Bede, Marnie, Sonia, and Leon all rush to their sides

Hop and MC, upon seeing the four, all stand back up, ignoring the pain in their everything. Both bringing out their Corviknights and commanding them to attack. The two leap back into the battle, with MC's arm bleeding from a cut while Hop holds his side, probably having gotten a bruised rib (or a broken one) from being thrown into the wall and getting hit with his Dubwool

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!"

"WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE CASTLE! WE'VE FOUGHT ETERNATUS BEFORE!"

"NEITHER OF YOUR ARE AT YOUR A GAME!" Bede shouts, grabbing Hop by the shoulders.

"WE HAVE TO BE NOW! JUST GO!" Hop pushes Bede away just in time for only Hop and his Corviknight to take the hit.

"Hop!" MC calls out, before their own Corviknight is launched to them.

All of them are about to throw out their own Pokemon before Eternatus uses Flamethrower and creates a fire wall, trapping the two Champions with it.

"It seems that thing carries grudges," Marnie mutters, switching out Grimmsnarl's ball for one of a Dive Ball. Crawdaunt.

"So it would seem," Bede snaps, bringing out a Pokeball. Primarina.

Bede and Marnie bring out their Pokemon who put out the flames and the two Leaders stand between the Pokemon and their lovers.

Hop and MC tried to get up when the flames rose, but upon seeing that  _ thing _ ready to attack their lovers. It spurs them on to get up again, pushing the two behind them as MC brings out a  **Master Ball**

"NOW!" MC throws it at Hop's command, but then it...

It disappears

The ball lands to the ground and rolls away. MC and Hop stand frozen, breathing heavily before falling onto their knees

The moment those two fell, Bede and Marnie immediately went down to embrace them. Bede muttering on and on about how they were idiots, that he and Marnie would've been fine, they need to stop needing to play the Hero all the time...

Everyone else is confused, afraid, and shaken

Hop and MC are unresponsive as Bede and Marnie take them to get their wounds patched up, their heads whispering that they've failed to catch It once again. But more part relieved that they got to protect everyone else from jumping into the fray

Leon stands nearby as the two patch them up. "You two didn't need to do that..."

"We know," They both say, before Hop continues, "Lee, we've been at this for five years. I'm not the same kid as before. I'm a  _ year _ younger than you. We're not kids anymore and... I think we all stopped  _ being _ kids the moment..."

Hop goes back to being silent, Leon leaves the room to spot the others Lost having been listening in on that.

Just as the Lost go back to their section of the secret section, Leon suddenly takes a step back, the reality of everything finally hitting him.

He's been gone for  _ five _ years. He hasn't been Champion in the eyes of Galar, the League, or even  _ his little brother _ in five years. His brother has become the protector of the region, the Champion and with that the responsibilities of it.

Raihan places a hand on his shoulder, "You okay man?"

Leon's shaking, and his response is. too, "No. We- We've been gone for five years. In the eyes of the world, the  _ kids _ we haven't been the Champion or- or Professor or Gym Leader in five years. At this point  _ they _ have been doing our roles for  _ five _ years. They've been at it long enough to be  _ used _ to carrying all of the responsibilities of it."

They take a moment to register his words, some of them having already had this realization. A few are still processing. Sonia is...

She places a firm hand on his shoulder, "We can't change that now. All we can do is try to make the reality we returned to work..."

Meanwhile

Marnie asks, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you two, so I told Hop not too either."

Bede snickers, rolling his eyes, "Sure, seeing you two get thrown into a wall totally won't make us worry."

Hop and MC look down, dejected, "I'm sorry."

The other two shake their heads and kiss their foreheads, holding the hands of their lovers so tenderly. "We understand. You two feel like you have to protect Galar because Zacian and Zamazenta  _ chose _ you two to protect the region... it doesn't help that you were the ones all of Galar was looking at when it needed a new Champion."

Another week passes, and the Lost are moved up to a section of the Castle above the ground, they look out the window and see that nothing has changed. Except for some Rangers and Aether employees running around as well now

Melony's children are all there, with the second eldest hugging Gordie. As the whole group watches the news

Hop steps up to the pedestal, and instantly Leon can see the well covered but deep bags under his brother's eyes. The others noticed it on the others too when the cameras zoomed in to show them off. With the Circhester Leader being swapped with the top Gym Trainer

Hop clears his throat, causing the crowd to go silent, "We have gathered all of you here today for a special announcement. MC and I will be speaking to all of you as both Galar's Champions and its Regional Professors. Two weeks ago, we received a spike of the same energy that appeared five years ago. During the Eternatus incident..."

The crowd gasps and instantly the air around the region is tense.

"...We, the two Champions and Galar's Gym Leaders, all went in to investigate. What we found was not the third coming of Eternatus. But the return of those Lost that day. Champion Leon, Professor Sonia, Gym Leaders Raihan, Piers, Melony, Gordie, Opal, Bea, Kabu, Nessa, and Milo have returned. Untouched by time. Alive and well."

Once the shock wore off, everyone was starting to ask questions. Hop lets them for a moment, while MC takes his place.

"We know you have questions, about what happens now. For now, the up and coming season will proceed with us as Champions and the current Gym Leaders as the Leaders. Once the season is set and done, we will figure out who will return to being Gym Leader and who will not."

Another pause, with Hop stepping back up to stand next to MC.

"Now, as for the title of Champion," The two smirk, "Expect the best match Galar has ever seen at this years Champion Cup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	19. Hop Back In Time 8

Hop doesn't know when he passed out, but he awoke in Lee's Hammerlocke hotel room. He hesitates on telling Lee what happened (in truth he doesn't know it himself), but Lee assures him that if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to.

Hop's Team: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade, Gallade, Lampent, Noibat, Drapion, Shiny Eevee, Sandaconda, Ponyta, Riolu

Leon mothers Hop the next few days after that while Hop prepares to go through route 8. The day Hop leaves, Raihan "conveniently" also needs to go to Circhester to train with Hail.

It's fine because Raihan lets Hop battle and doesn't interfere much with what Hop's doing. When they get to the snowy area, the two put on their coats. Eevee starts to play in the snow, and Hop brings out Riolu, Lampent, and Ponyta to join in on the fun (except Lampent chooses to stay next to Hop and Raihan to keep them warm)

"Be careful you three!" Hop calls out, as the group approaches the bridge. Eevee and Riolu playfully balance on the edge of the bridge.

Raihan carefully watches as Hop jogs closer to his Pokemon. He contemplates Leon's worried and terrified tone as he asked him to watch over Hop.

["Please. Go with him to Circhester," Leon pleaded, eyes bright with fear and laced with worry. Raihan never wants to see that helpless look in Leon's eyes again. Not like this.

"Okay," He whispered back, placing a palm over Leon's cheek. Leon hugged him and muttered his thanks over and over again. Raihan hugged back, hoping that he could at least do this for the man that took on every burden he could]

Hop's sharp gasp pulls Raihan out of his thoughts, time seems to slow as Raihan watches Hop run and leap to grab the falling Eevee and Riolu

Hop tips over the edge and starts to lean towards the water, his two Pokemon under his arms. He seems to twist to his side to throw the two back onto the bridge, but Raihan grabs him by the back of his jacket and shirt and pulls them back to the bridge.

As the kid and Pokemon crash back onto the bridge, Eevee and Riolu cling onto Hop's jacket with their lives. Ponyta snuggles close with Lampent doing the same. Hop is simply frozen, holding his Pokemon close, shaking.

Once a bit of the shock wears off, Raihan gently goes over to hug the boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hop breaths, still a bit shaken, "Yeah, I'm okay. These guys are too."

"Thank Arceus," Raihan sighs, sitting back as the racing of his heart starts to slow

After a few minutes the group continues on, Ponyta, Riolu, and Eevee sticking close to Hop, Raihan, or Lampent. Never wandering too far out of reach

Riolu and Lampent battle off some ice types, with Ponyta taking on the occasional Sawk and Throh. The very, very few Snom that attack them, Eevee handles

When they get to town, the two share a room [another request from Leon, stay with Hop at least a day after he gets to Circhester]. The next day, Hop is up early, he leaves most of his Pokeballs outside of two [Corviknight and Dubwool's] behind.

"Why aren't you taking all of them?"

"I'm just going to a section of town that has some merchants."

"What're you getting there?"

"Something I could use... just in case."

_ Just in case what? _ Raihan doesn't ask, because he can't follow Hop because he has a meeting with the other Gym Leaders in the Gym

Hop goes into the shadows of the alleys, a hood over his head. His usual clothes swapped with something vastly different. He wears a pair of sunglasses to cover his obvious golden eyes

He enters an area of shop stands in an old warehouse and finds a booth selling all sorts of strange equipment.

"What do ye need, lad?" The man asks, an eye patch over his left eye.

"Somethin' with a grapplin' hook attached to it. Like a gauntlet," Hop says with the best Unovan accent he can muster, despite knowing well that this place cares not who someone is. But if the press were to find out...

"Got any fae on yer team? If so I suggest th' platinum, as to not burn 'em." The man shows him the gauntlets. Hop picks the simplest looking one, "Left er right?"

"Left." He may be ambidextrous, but a left handed one would work better as he usually uses his right to throw out his Pokeballs.

The exchange happens and Hop leaves by hiding through the shadows. When he emerges back into the busy streets, he's somehow changed back into regular clothing

Hop bumps into Sonia on his way back to the Pokemon Centre, she tells him that she wants him and MC to be there to discuss a bit more of some of her theories. He agrees, but he doesn't miss the way she seems to be looking at him as if he'll disappear

He goes back to the Pokemon Centre and calibrates his new toy.

"Just in case." An old...  _ friend _ from another region told him, before giving him the gauntlet. The one from back then was custom made for Hop, one that would be hidden under long sleeves and lightweight enough to feel like a glove

He'll just have to make due with what he has for now. He's almost tempted to head back to the wild area to test it out, but he'd rather save Raihan and Leon the panic

When Raihan comes back, Hop frantically puts the gauntlet away. But thankfully the man is too tired to notice

The next morning Raihan leaves, having heard of Pokemon randomly Dynamaxing out of nowhere and needing to help Leon sort out any random occurrences

Hop continues to train. He evolves Lampent and he's expecting Noibat and Ponyta to evolve soon, as for Riolu and Eevee, they're honestly his wildcards right now. He's not sure when they'll evolve

Hop takes on the Circhester Gym, he remembers using this mission as a metaphor at some point. Apparently MC did as well

Melony: Hop uses Gallade, Corviknight, and Chandelure, and on some occasion Riolu. In the end, Chandelure somehow pulls up a knock out on Melony's Gigantamax Lapras

Gordie: Hop uses Inteleon, Gallade, Roserade, and Sandaconda. Gallade crumbles under the sandstorm during the mission. Inteleon is too injured to keep going in the final battle, but pulls out a few knockouts. Roserade is knocked out by Gordie's Coalossal after taking on the other rock types. Sandaconda pulls in the win

Regardless Hop wins, and in both Gyms occasionally uses Riolu.

Hop tells Sonia about the tapestry in the restaurant, and Sonia looks more than ready to contact every historian in Galar to claim it and restore it

Sonia, Hop, and MC discuss a bit over dinner. MC mentions that the Hero's bath can only heal Pokemon and is thus only used by them. Further solidifying that the Hero was  _ two _ instead of one and that it were two  _ Pokemon _ and not humans.

In front of the bath, Sonia half jokingly says that he and MC could become the new heroes

Hop tries to brush it off, but someone else thinks otherwise.

"I think you two would make wonderful heroes, especially ones worthy to protect Galar, if how far you two have gotten is any indication."

(idk who it should be I was thinking of some kinda large group joining in but hhrrrrrnnnngggg)

(hek it imma make it a large group)

Melony was the one to say it, with her son by her side and the other Gym Leaders behind them, as well as Leon.

"OH! Right, the Gym summit was this week. But weren't some of you called back to your own towns to help fight off rogue Dynamax Pokemon?"

"Indeed, today is actually the only time we've gotten the chance to do it. We already finished our meeting and decided to go and let our Pokemon rest in the Hero's Bath."

"You three talking about Galar's history?" Raihan interjects, turning to Hop, "A while back, Hop found a hidden section of Hammerlocke Castle, the halls of it had many more battles the Two Youths fought in prior and after their coronation."

"What?! Really?! Why hasn't there been any news on this?!"

"Because, clever clogs, I'm not sure if we  _ should _ touch this part of Galar's history. Those tapestries have been preserved and together for thousands of years. While the tapestries we have are four, with an apparent fifth one in a random chain restaurant! Until Galar can treat its history right, I don't think we should bring out those other tapestries."

"I suppose so... Wait, you said  _ Hop _ found the secret passage to the halls, right?" Raihan nods, before Sonia turns to Hop, "How did you even know about that, Hop?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	20. Hop Back In Time 9

OH SHIT I FORGOT TO WRITE ABOUT HOP AND MC'S BATTLE IN STOW-ON-SIDE

Hop loses that battle, and it tells him that him and MC are up to par now, or at the very least he's good enough to beat MC when they're not at their A Game yet (that doesn't really help him, but he has a Gym to Challenge)

OH FUCK I FORGOT THE ONE IN HAMMERLOCKE TOO BECAUSE THE 'HOP DISAPPEARING' PLOT HAPPENED

Hop and MC battle... honestly there isn't a time gap for that except during the days Hop spends after scaring Leon and his pokemon

Hop and MC have a friendly battle during that, more so so MC can assure themselves that Hop is fine. But neither of them are holding back. Hop uses Corviknight, Inteleon, Gallade, Roserade, Galvantula, and Sandaconda (since Eevee is labelled as a Companion Pokemon)

MC is worried upon seeing that Dubwool isn't on Hop's team. Leon reassures them that Dubwool is back at the Pokemon Centre babysitting Noibat and Ponyta

Hop wins this one, making their match ups 3-3

**NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED CIRCHESTER**

Hop is silent, nervous and fidgeting. His panicked mind trying to search for an excuse. Until he remembers how he  _ first _ found that secret passage

He explains to them that he was, uh, exploring a random open to the public section of Hammerlocke when the floor suddenly shifted into a slide and he fell down. The Pokemon down there guided him back out and stuff and yeah...

They believe it enough to no longer question him further

Sonia, seeing the boy's discomfort changes the topic, "What sorts of battles did you think the wielders of the Sword and Shield had? Raihan, a penny for your thoughts?"

"From what I could tell, it was mostly wars. Fierce battles against giant Pokemon. But it wasn't fiery spectacles like Leon's battles... It's something else." Raihan tries to find the right words, before looking at the two Challengers, "MC, Hop, can you two show us a battle? I've watched how both of you fight, and I think a battle between you two would describe what I'm thinking about better than words."

(Brief thing w/ Sage, but additional note to summarize it: MC will not be depressed like Hop was in canon. One, because MC isn’t  _ constantly _ losing. Two, MC doesn’t have the same expectations on them as Hop did in Canon)

**Back to our regularly scheduled battle**

Hop and MC do as such, and the battle is close and fierce. But one thing is the cause of Hop's defeat. Ponyta and Riolu aren't close to the rest of the team's level just yet, and Noibat still hasn't evolved.

At least Hop thinks it is as Noibat is launched behind him by MC's Pokemon

Sonia is about to call the match to MC's victory, until Raihan steps up and points at Noibat.

Who gets back up and starts to  _ glow _

Hop lifts his head up and looks on shocked with everyone else, before smirking, "Dragon Pulse!"

MC calls out another attack at the same time and the two powers collide, once the dust settles, both of their Pokemon are knocked out.

"It's a... it's a tie... of course... the Sword and Shield are never meant to fight each other. They are equals. One should never be stronger than the other because if one is too weak, the dynamic crumbles..."

Note: Hop's outfit for snowy times is a blue long coat with a red scarf. The colours making Zamazenta!

Hop's sleepwear is a midnight blue long sleeve shirt and loose pants

(Why am I describing this? Because I love describing outfits.)

Oh and Hop wears brown winter combat boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	21. Villain AU 2

Sword and Shield Hair = Kings

Sonia & Leon = Bishops (the overseers and second strongest pieces)

Nessa & Raihan = Knights

Bede & Marnie = Rooks

Bea, Gordie, Piers, Kabu, Milo, Melony = Pawns

*insert brainstorming session over outfits here, it’s gonna be summarized a bit later*

Plot

Hop and MC try to keep Galar together and are basically doing something that the Champions and Gym Leaders  _ should _ be doing. Protecting Galar.

Even after recruiting some Gym Challengers (that they are  _ sure _ weren't corrupted by whatever force that took Lee and the others and more), they're still stretched out so thin and so far

Hop's losing sleep and barely eating. MC and their team is always exhausted. They're tearing themselves apart because of this. Not to even mention the investigation they're doing on Leon, Sonia, and the Gym Leaders

Both kids have nightmares about Eternatus, and when awoken from one, they immediately go out to help instead of dealing with the nightmare

One day, when Hop's on another busy streak, he walks past Stow-On-Side Gym's back entrance and sees Leon, Sonia, and the other Gym Leaders entering it.

"Hop, what are you doing here?" Sonia dares to ask

He wants to scoff and tell them that he's doing their job for them, instead he says this, "Just passing through. I'm heading to the Meetup Spot station to help some people."

As Hop steps into a patch of sunlight, Leon steps up, "Hop, when was the last time you slept?" He sounds so concerned. Like it's actually his brother and not whoever he's been seeing these past few months.

"Can't sleep when there are people that need my help." Hop tries to leave but Leon gently,  _ gently _ grabs his arm.

"You can't help people if you're on the verge of collapsing yourself."

Hop risks looking into his brother's eyes, only to find the warmth of home and the fiery passion for battle. Not the cold, sharp, and calculating glint he's seen recently. It makes him melt into his brother's soft embrace.

He can't help it... he's so tired. He's so tired of having to be there for everyone. He's so tired of having to get up and fight and fight and fight for people's lives and safety every day. He's so tired of having to worry over what's going on with his brother. He's just so tired...

He hears Lee say something to the group, they try to coax him away but Lee is insistent on taking him home so he can rest

When Hop wakes up, he's in his bed. His mum tells him Lee brought him home, he was out cold. His mother worries over him, because he was so pale and cold when he was brought home, and the bags under his eyes looked terrible.

Hop apologizes and tells his mum that he won't do that again (he's lying, because he knows he'll do it again because he  _ has _ to)

He updates him and MC's evidence board on the 'corrupted' people.

The corrupted can come out of their 'corrupted' mindset if someone they care about is hurting

Or

The corrupted still have their wills but are much easier swayed to the will of those who command them

Hop doesn't know which option he prefers. The former implies some level of brainwashing. While the latter implies the person makes the choices partially consciously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	22. Hop Back In Time 10

Team Update: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade, Gallade, Chandelure,  _ Noivern, _ Drapion, Shiny Eevee, Sandaconda, Ponyta, Riolu

Last time

"It's a... it's a tie... of course... the Sword and Shield are never meant to fight each other. They are equals. One should never be stronger than the other because if one is too weak, the dynamic crumbles..."

Just then, it clicks for Hop. The reason he's back is to make sure the dynamic of the Sword and Shield doesn't crumble. Because back then MC was strong and the only one defending the region, and sure while Hop said he was turning to becoming a researcher to help people, it was really more so he could avoid the shadow his brother and best friend had on the battle scene

The dynamic crumbled when he abandoned on trying to be MC's  _ equal _ and  _ partner _

During Hop's realization, a fog started to roll in

"Hop!" MC calls out as the fog gets thicker.

"Hop!" Leon calls out once he starts to fade from view, buried in the mist

_ "Hop," _ It calls out, appearing behind him in the mist

Hop slowly turns to meet its eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	23. Villain AU 3

Hop and MC eventually start to dig into Sordward and Shielbert's history. Finding that they  _ are _ related to a King of Galar's past, it's not sure if they're related to the Two Kings specifically. Because someone could've overthrown their descendants at some point or another

If Sordward and Shielbert are related to the Two Kings, then they would have a blood right to Zacian and Zamazenta's legacy, and thus a right to  _ restore _ it

But considering how they plan to rebuild the monument Bede destroyed, it's clear that they're descendants of a family who overthrew the Two Kings' blood line. Or, even worse, a Corrupted Heir of the Two Kings years down the line

Regardless of their blood status, they have no claim over the Legendaries because their Chosen are not picked by their blood but by their values and skills

Hop and MC have also taken up fencing and other forms of blade-based combat. But only when hidden in the fogs of the Weald

The two expand their teams so that they at least have three whole teams of six each. And even with the added aid of their teams, they still have to bounce around Galar so much in a day

But then... one day the two wake up to find that they're not being called over to help anyone...

when they check the news, they find Leon, Sonia, and the Gym Leaders finally doing their fucking jobs. Except... Sordward and Shielbert are the ones centre stage

They claim to have been helping the Gym Leaders, Champion, and Professor find a final solution to Galar's problem and they've done it!

They ramble on and on about how  _ they _ (not the Gym Leaders. not Leon. not Sonia. not  _ any _ of the people who actually did the work) helped resolve certain disasters today. Never mentioning what "problem" Galar was facing

It makes Hop's blood boil, and apparently it does so for MC too, because they punch a dent into the wall in their fury

But neither of them can do anything, because they're kids and while they do have fame on their side, it isn't all too helpful in a situation like this

All they can do is prepare for anything that comes their way

1.5 years have passed since Hop and MC started their journey

Another half a year passes when a lead finally arrives, and it comes in the form of Eric (you know Eric! The Macro Cosmos Employee you had to beat up to get a key from him)

Before he can open his mouth, Hop and MC pull him onto the backs of their Pokemon and soar up, while another Pokemon checks him for any bugs.

"Were you followed?"

"I tried not to be."

"Good. Spill."

"Eternatus' venom or... something spread around Galar after it disappeared. It went MIA somewhere to heal but util it can be out it's been using people as pawns so it can lay havoc all over Galar. Sordward and Shielbert aren't affected by Its influence, they're helping It because It promised to make them Kings."

"Is there a cure or something to rid people of Its influence?"

"Not yet. Not exactly easy to find a cure when you don't even know how to trust."

"Then how did you know you can trust us?"

"How? Well, you two are still playing at being Heroes. And honestly, at this point, you two  _ are _ the only real hope Galar has. But how do you know if you can trust me?"

"Because we gathered from some... associates that you are one of the people not infected. We knew something was up for a long time, but what it exactly was..."

MC finally speaks, "Do you know what Eternatus and the two brothers are doing with the Gym Leaders, Champion, and Professor Sonia?"

Eric shakes his head, "No. All that I know is that they've remodelled the base under Hammerlocke Castle and that they're also renovated the basement of Rose Tower."

MC and Hop lock eyes, "We know where we're going then."

"What? Are you two insane?! That place is guarded by several strong trainers, not even including anyone else that was influenced! They'd tear you two to shreds!"

"Well, someone has to get to the bottom of this. And besides, weren't you the one who said we were Galar's only hope or something?"

The man grits his teeth, before sighing, "Here's my keycard. I have admin access of all of the floors. If you two want more of the lay out of the building, I suggest going into Galar Mine 1. There's someone there who isn't under Its influence that can help you two."

The two drop Eric off in Ballonlea (thankfully Bede seems to be out of town) where Opal and him agree to erase his memories of what he's told them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	24. Leon Back In Time 3

Back to the actual plot instead of fun lil tidbits

Last time: Sonia tells Leon she went into the Slumbering Weald. Leon freaks out and remembers what happens to those who enter it. But then Leon has a realization

Now onto more plot stuff

The night after that meeting with Sonia (I'm placing it when they're 16, so Leon's been back for about a year). Leon goes into the Weald. He doesn't take any Pokemon with him outside of Charizard

He knows the paths there are enchanted by something mystical, so not even someone like him can get lost. He just needs a vague idea of where he needs to go.

The Altar. The Altar of the Sword and Shield

He walks in a straight line for about an hour before the mist around him starts to greatly thicken. He presses on in spite of it until he reaches the bright clearing of where the Sword and Shield rest

Zacian and Zamazenta, the heroes of many battles, stand before him

"I know you two are just illusions," He tells them, "I know you two were the real heroes of Galar's legends. The ones who stopped the Darkest Day. It was one or two men that did it, it was you two..."

Nothing. They don't even flinch

"I know that you two haven potential Chosen Heroes in my little brother and his friend, and I need to ask, why them? I understand that they are- will be strong, but why two children?"

Zamazenta steps towards him, and it's voice echoes ethereally around him, "Because they came in together. There are others who would've been our Chosen Heroes, but they only came in one at a time in the Weald back in your time. Not together."

"Who were they?"

Zacian says the first name, with Zamazenta saying the other.

"Sonia Magnolia" (is that even Sonia's last name?)

"Leon Hart Eudios"

Leon takes a step back, "Oh."

Leon freezes for a while after that realization, he must've been out for a while because once he comes out the sun's already rising. Hopefully his mum just thinks he went out for a run or flight instead of thinking he was out in the Weald

He doesn't encounter any adults (that sentence feels strange in his head) when he exits, but he encounters his  _ apparent _ other half in this

Sonia

She stands there, foot tapping impatiently on the ground, arms closed as she glares at him (though the glare isn't really that threatening because of the pout that makes her look more like a child)

"What were you doing in the Weald?"

"I just needed to take a walk and got lost," He brushes off with the help of over a decades of experience of giving excuses

Sonia looks unimpressed, "You got lost enough to stay in the Weald for the  _ whole _ night? With only Charizard on you?"

"Uh, um...." He tries to save it but she's not giving him the opening.

"I know you get lost easily Leon, but that's because you're head's in the clouds. Ever since you started visiting more last year, you've been more down to earth and have barely gotten lost. I doubt you would've gotten lost for that long."

He tries to speak but then she points a finger at him.

"And another thing, why are you so present and down to earth as of late? Not that I don't like it, since now I don't have to guide you home when you visit. But you've never really cared or focused much on anything that wasn't a Pokemon battle. What gives?"

_ What gives is that I had to watch you die. I had to watch my brother and his friend die. _ He doesn't say. He also doesn't dare think of how everyday he managed to survive for Eternatus started to rampage was filled with guilt and regret. How he regretted never getting to know his brother as much as he should've. How he never even got to know his little brother's only friend. How he never tried to reach out to the only other people that would understand the restrictions and pressure of being under the spotlight. How he never bothered to reconnect to his oldest friend after he pretty much abandoned her.

"Leon, are you okay?" She asks, seeing that distant look on his face that he's often had. But this time it's different. Cold and terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	25. Leon Back In Time 4

"Leon, are you okay?" Sonia had asked him.

In truth he was not, far from it.Sure, everything has been going smooth since he's gotten back, he's closer to the Gym Leaders than he ever was in the first timeline, he's there for his brother more, he's reconnecting with Sonia, and he's slowly diverging Rose from feeling that he  _ needs _ to summon Eternatus.

But mentally, he's been having nightmares about  _ It _ since he came back. He can't even talk to anyone about it because it hasn't happened yet. He's woken up choking on his own screams and cries. He sometimes flies home to check if Hop is still alive, before leaving after assuring himself that yes, his baby brother is alive and breathing and  _ safe _

He takes in a sharp breath before telling her, "In truth? Not really. But I can't explain... it's complicated and you wouldn't understand." No one can

"Leon, I'm smart enough to understand a lot of things and I  _ know _ you. Nothing can be too complicated or too weird for me to understand."

Leon takes in a breath, as Sonia stares at him, her gaze calculating yet worried. The words of the Wolves echoes in his head. Him and Sonia would've been chosen to wield the Sword and Shield had they seen the two of them interact. It would've been him and Sonia fighting off the second coming of the Darkest Day. Not Hop and MC.

He remembers their cries and screams as they tried to protect and fight for Galar, because it was their duty. Their destiny. They were the ones to rise when Leon fell. He remembers the mangled appearance of his baby brother's body after he was caught in the crossfire, trying to shield as many innocents as he could. He remembers MC's sobbing into his chest after that, then he remembers how peaceful they looked when they were slowly bleeding out in his arms, surrounded by the many adults that were supposed to protect them and Hop.

("I don't blame you," MC had said, "Don't blame yourself for this. Don't blame yourself for my death or Hop's. Neither of us would want that... at least... now I get to see him again..."

"Tell him I miss him, okay?"

MC smiles and weakly chuckles, before going forever silent. Leon wonders if MC was greeted by Hop on the other side)

"Leon?"

He hadn't realized it, but he was crying. Sonia's fingertips gently touching his cheek, afraid to move as if one wrong move would cause him to breakdown.

He steps back, wiping away his tears with his arm, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, and you just told me you aren't. Can you at least tell me? Or anyone, what's wrong?"

He avoids her gaze, and thinks on it for a moment. His need to protect her and everyone else from danger is strong, but he knows that he can't do it alone. It's what caused him to fall in the end.

He looks to the Weald, and he swears he hears their howling. He makes a choice then and there.

"Meet me in front of the Weald at midnight tonight, I'll tell you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	26. Leon Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things about the failed timeline

Hop and MC were the first to die, they both died protecting people. Hop was the first to go with MC following a few months later. Hop was crushed by multiple falling buildings. MC was slowly bleeding out and they and everyone around them knew help wouldn't arrive on time no matter what they did

Sonia was the next to go. She was struck down by a rampaging Pokemon while she was defending the supply route team. Her Yamper died crying next to her corpse

Then it was Leon. He died while taking on Eternatus for the second time. Only to wake up back in the past.

(All the remaining Gym Leaders found him dead, Raihan froze and was struck down during that moment of shock. No one tried to save him because regardless, Raihan would've aimed to go to Leon's corpse)

When Leon first came back, he wasn't all that reactant to seeing certain people. It finally caught up to him in private. He proceeded to go and break a few punching bags to vent his rage at Rose. He then made sure to hug Hop as tightly as he could when he got to him. For Sonia he simply gave her a handshake or placed a hand on her shoulder. With MC, it was a head pat.

He wanted to make sure that they were safe, alive, and breathing still. That he truly does have a second chance. And not way in hell is he wasting it

the citizens of the failed timeline all die of a handful of ways

  1. Starvation due to the limited supplies because it's hard to get certain things when the trip there is so dangerous
  2. Caught in the crossfire, a team might've been sent out to get supplies, but rarely does everyone come back
  3. Died in the initial attack
  4. Dynamax Pokemon attacked and killed you
  5. Died protecting others
  6. Death by grief



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I implied that Raihan died previously in this and whoops
> 
> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	27. Villain AU 4

Okay, last we left off it's been 2 years since Hop and MC started their journey. A mole told them about how the Hammerlocke power plant was rebuilt, and how there's an underground facility under Rose Tower. Their informant said there's someone else who could give them more information in Galar Mine 1

The two head into Galar mine 1, wearing disguises because they would've needed to pass through either Milo or Kabu's territory to get there

Once they're in the deepest, darkest part of the mine they hear  _ her _

"So you two came."

"Oleana."

"Hop, MC. I'm sorry again for what happened back with Eternatus... I never expected the consequences would be this dire. Rose wanted to use it's power to fix a future energy shortage."

"He could've let the people of that time handle it."

"But is it not the same with things like Climate Change? We try to do things now so that it isn't too late when becomes too big of a problem for the future. That's what he wanted."

"He could've done the slow process, that didn't have a 99.99% chance of ending the world," MC quips, the only time they've spoken since this conversation started.

"But anyway, enough about that. We need your help with mapping out the new powerplant and tower basement layout."

"I help built both of them, and while a few things have changed, there's only so much they could’ve done without being noticed. Here's the layout and the potential changes..."

"Woah... when did you-"

"I've been working on this the moment none of the Gym Leaders showed up to help Galar. This was one of the consequences Rose talked about. And no, I don't know if there's a cure."

Oleana gives them the original layout of both the powerplant and the tower basement, before listing off many possibilities with how it could have been shifted. The meeting lasts for hours, in the end, they decide on fully learning the more complicated and easily defendable layout the Brothers could be using.

They leave the mine at the stroke of midnight, flying atop their Corviknights as to not be easily seen

When they go to sleep that night, Hop sees something strange in his dream

It's Lee. Back in his usual Champion outfit, cape, snapback, and all. He's chained down by chains that disappear into the shadows, untraceable

"Lee?" He asks, flinching when Lee's head snaps towards him. His eyes fill with confusion before they turn into true fear and dread

"You shouldn't be here! Get out of here!" Lee shouts, saying more things about how Hop should  _ leave, run, don't let it get you, go. _

He does. Hop turns and runs and doesn't look back, but he hears Lee scream and fight and thrash and snarl, then he starts to hear the others too. Sonia, Nessa, Piers, Raihan, everyone.

The next person Hop sees is... Bede. He's chained up like Lee, except he's still thrashing and fitting against the restraints.

"Bede?"

Bede's eyes snap to him in shock before they melt into something akin to  _ hope. _ "Hop. You need to-"

"Get out of here I know, but  _ why _ ."

"Something is controlling us. We can see it happen while our bodies are used by Eternatus. You need to  _ save _ us Hop. You and MC are our only hope."

_ Something _ roars in the distance, the cry is loud and shakening, but also sends chills and shivers through one's body and soul.

Hop gives Bede a determined glance before he runs off.

He wakes up. He falls out of bed, trying to get his thoughts in order. He tells MC when they meet in the Weald.

MC had the same dream too, except they saw Sonia and Marnie instead.

Hop and MC mull over what to do over the next week, as more of those dreams occur. Each one of them asking them to run or save themselves or save them. On the eighth day of these dreams, they see all of them

"What do we- can we do?" Hop asks, looking around at the chained protectors of Galar

Bede is the first to speak, "According to those Sword and Shield bastards-"

"Language"

"- there's a hidden section under Hammerlocke castle that they can't seem to enter or find. I think it'll open up to you two if you go there."

"How can you be sure of that?" MC asks

"Because you two are Zacian and Zamazenta's Chosen Heroes. Surely the ghosts of the castle can tell the next Chosen of their Kings' Partner Pokemon, right?" Marnie suggest, "It wouldn't hurt to try now, right?"

Raihan sighs defeated before saying, "Given that I'm always up there guarding the castle, it will be hard for you to get past me. Dragon protecting the vault and it's treasures, after all."

"Rai," Leon starts, "They've beaten you before, they can do it again. Only difference is that they know you won't be showing mercy."

Raihan chuckles, and smirks, as everyone gives the two a hopeful look

The dream ends a few moments later when they both awaken to the sound of howling in their ears

They go into the Weald to find Zacian and Zamazenta, in the flesh, before them. They don't speak to the wolves, but rather just stare intently at their own, before they smile and nod.

They know what they need to do.

They head to Hammerlocke, to find Allister there in the shadows. He and the ghost Pokemon guide them into the hidden section of the castle, a special area only for the two kings

The Litwick light a path down a certain hallway, where at the end of it is a room. In that room is the armour of the Two Kings, but it looks small enough to fit them... strange

The Ghost Pokemon try to put the armour on them, but they refuse.

"Not yet," they tell them

A pair of Phantump hand Hop the sword of the Shield, while another pair gives MC the shield of the Sword

"Not yet," they tell them

They exit the catacombs and are met with Raihan

"How did you two get into this part of the castle?"

"We got lost," Hop tries but he knows Raihan won't listen

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Why would we be up to anything?"

The Pokeballs on Raihan's belt shake, their power threatening to strike. Hop can feel Dubwool shake in her ball too

"Go! Hydreigon!"

"Dubwool!"

The two battle in the hall. Raihan not caring about the damage done to the castle, while Hop and MC avoid leaving their marks

"Tri Attack!" The smoke produced by the attack is their chance to slip away, and they take it. They're not going to fight them, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	28. For Christmas (I know it's late but meh)

Villain AU

Christmas and New Years, as well as Hop's birthday, were the only days after that incident where Hop fainted, that Leon was actually Lee and not Eternatus' puppet

Hop Back In Time AU

Regardless of timeline placement of when the holidays happen, Hop gets Lee, MC, Sonia, and Raihan something. As well as gifts for his team.

Leon Back In Time AU

Leon gives Hop and MC the  _ best _ gifts. He almost spoils them rotten on a semi-regular basis, and when he's not he's disciplining them because balance

Vanishing Act AU

The first holiday season after the Eternatus incident was barely cheery as the region mourned, and the families of the Lost mourned harder

The second was brighter, as if Hope was slowly being restored

The third was slipping back into normalcy. But the League didn't do anything special, the lost of their trainers still too raw

The fourth was a start, the Two Champions throwing a Charity tournament in Wyndon and a Charity Gala in Motostoke during the holiday break. All willing trainers could participate (it was also so the Gym Leaders and others could find people to Endorse next season)

The fifth was recovery, Hop and MC actually enjoyed the holidays, instead of mourning for the Lost. It was the first time they took a break without the coaxing of Bede, Marnie, or the other Gym Leaders.

The sixth, well that's yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	29. Vanishing Act/What's Lost Is Found 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left off, Eternatus briefly returned, hurt Hop and MC before disappearing. Leon realizes the weight of being gone for 5 years. A week passes after that and it's announced that the Lost are just back. What's gonna happen to them is undecided, but the current season coming up will not include them as factors yet.
> 
> "Now, as for the title of Champion," The two smirk, "Expect the best match Galar has ever seen at this years Champion Cup."

Everyone takes a moment to think about the Champions' last sentence as they leave the stage, before everyone explodes with questions.

Leon is left starstruck as everyone around him goes nuts.

"DUDE! DUDE! LEON! MAN! MY GUY! THEY JUST CHALLENGED YOU TO TAKE THEM ON IN THE CHAMPION CUP THIS SEASON!"

Leon blinks a few times, still trying to process it. Hop and MC are challenging him for his title as Champion, because they never officially won it five years ago.

Leon will be battling a Hop and MC that has been holding their title for five years. A Hop and MC that has five years more experience than the ones he knew a month ago

Leon's fighting two  _ Champions _

Leon  _ screams _ in excitement

When everyone gets back to the Castle after that, the three Champions lock eyes. Their gazes burning with a challenge

But then another sort of flames lights up inside them.

_ I want to take the burden away from you _

_ I don't want you to have to take this weight again _

_ I want to prove to Galar that her Champions are still as strong as they always have been _

Raihan sees it, as do Bede and Marnie

Their battle will not only be the best Galar will ever see, but to them. To the Lovers. It's going to be a desperate attempt of fellow Champions saving each other while also trying to keep the people believing in their strength

Raihan knows that Leon will enter that battle desperate to at least beat Hop, so that his baby brother doesn't have to have the weight of being Champion on his shoulders any longer than he has to.

Bede and Marnie know that Hop will desperately hold onto his end of the crown, because he's seen what his brother had to go through and no way in  _ hell _ is he going to place that weight on Lee's shoulders again. Especially alone.

Marnie and Bede know that MC knows what the two brothers are thinking about. MC just wants Galar to see the strength of their Champions on full display, as if to tell the people that we are still strong, that we will keep fighting, that we will protect you.

MC does not care who wears the crown, but they hope that whoever wears it doesn't have to do it alone

Everyone goes to bed that night content.

Until the scanner in the lab goes off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	30. Villain AU Designs & Notes

Milo: Dark emerald green vest coat with a pale gold bow tie, and matching green dress pants. He also wears matching gloves

Kabu: Something like what Wealstone's Guard from Frozen wore, (the two guards were the ones in Red)

Bea: Pure black, a cloth mouth mask, hood, armoured corset, arm and leg guards, combat boots.

Gordie: short grey trench coat, black climbers boots, dark grey climber pants, and yellow shades

Melony's outfit: Bomber hat, snow white trench coat, winter boots, pale blue leggings, and a boa scarf. Hair's in a tight bun

Bede: dark purple dress coat, purple under vest, white dress shirt, a pink tie, and dark purple dress pants with dark blue dress shows. Small details like the buttons and stuff are silver (Basically Rose's suit except purples, pinks, and silvers instead of grey, brown, and gold)

Marnie: a gothic dark pink victorian dress, except the skirt ends just above her knees to show off her below the knee combat boots. Leather crop top cardigan. Anything that would be silver in your head is replaced with gold

Piers: black and white, with hints of pink. Swallow tail coat, with dress pants and shoes.

Leon & Sonia's designs are from a piece of fanart I saw, same with Nessa and Raihan's

Villain AU Note: All their designs have things that vaguely look like crowns around them, like the golden Anklet on Nessa or Raihan's sleeves on his coat

The 'Villains' stick to the shadows, rarely seen

The ones who have the public's eyes are the only ones that changed outfits and look, so it's hard to tell who's a friend and who's a foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	31. Villain AU 5

Hop and MC spend a week mulling over the layout of the bases they're going to infiltrate, as well as contemplating the gifts the Ghosts of the Castle tried to give them

During one of these planning sessions in the Weald, they both turn to look at the Sword and Shield

They look to each other with the same question in their eyes  _ Is it time yet? _

They stare at their weapons for a while, as the forest breathes around them, before the faint chorus of howls surrounds them.

After this happens, they're more pensive on their plans and wait a few more weeks.

2.25 (2 years & 3 months) years have passed since they started their journey.

They look at the Sword and Shield the night before they're meant to sneak into Rose Tower's basement.

Hop sighs, before MC steps up to claim their Sword.

"It's time," MC says, Hop nods and takes his Shield.

They head to Hammerlocke, dark cloaks over their heads as they sneak through the city. Encountering one too many Influenced as they sneak to the Castle.

In the end, they claim the sword of the Shield, and the shield of the Sword. As well as the armour made for them. They don't put on all of it. The shoulder pads, breast plate, forearm bracers, and knee guards are the ones they put on.  ~~ Because aesthetics ~~

They head to Wyndon, or rather it's outskirts

The biggest city in Galar never sleeps. So they come in through the sewers underneath it, with the aid of the Ghosts of Galar (probably sent by Allister) they enter the Catacombs

The path lights up to them, the Chosen, and they get to Rose Tower's basement not long later, using the aid of the ghosts to phase through a wall

With their hoods still up, and masks on their faces, they sneak through. The place is bright and white and blinding

The place is like a maze and doesn't seem to be that well guarded, that's already a cause for concern

But then they reach the centre of it and find a chamber harnessing the power of the wishing stars

The container is both dazzling and terrifying, mesmerizing in the cruelest way possible. They touch the glass before they even realize it and trigger the alarms to sound

A Rapidash comes in to try and impale them, with a Toxicroak on their other side

The Rapidash gets its horn stuck in the wall, and they use that chance to leap onto its back and onto the many crates in the basement, parkouring from box to box

A Flapple comes out and tries to hit them with Dragon Breath, but they turn and run the other way. Only to be stopped by a Frosmoth that tries to freeze them.

They turn again only to be met with a wave of guards on three sides, slowly surrounding them.

"Show yourself," Marnie says, her tone uncharacteristically confident and cold, "And we might have mercy."

Hop and MC don't risk saying anything as the enemy closes in on them.

"Your choice," Melony says, her voice sickeningly sweet as Piers' Malamar comes in with its Hypnotic eyes

The two Heroes stand back to back, looking ready to risk it all and bring out their teams. Hop can feel Dubwool and his Starter shaking for a fight, MC feels it too with their own pokemon.

But then something grabs their ankles and pulls them through the floor.

It's Allister.

"What did you find?" He whispers once they're far away from the Catacombs right under Wyndon.

"They're harnessing the Energy from the Wishing Stars, I think it's so they could revive...  _ It. _ "

Allister shivers, "I'll go tell Ms. Opal," He says before disappearing into the shadows

Hop and MC head to the Weald, where they burn their cloaks and masks.

The dreams they have that night, they see the others flickering. Like a phone call but the signal keeps breaking.

Something about fighting, the Sword and Shield, the armour, Eternatus. But everything's too scrambled, and gets even more so when they both wake up with a headache the next day

They leave for Hammerlocke a week later, leaving the Sword, Shield, and armour behind to be protected by the Weald

They come in at the dead of night, getting one of their Electric types to fry the lock despite having access (because that would leave too clear of a trail)

They weave through the maze of thin walls and traps, only to bet met with—

"The Kings' Bishops and Knights," Leon says, with Sonia, Nessa, and Raihan next to him

the Bishops between the Knights

Leon sends out Haxorus, Sonia a Drapion, Raihan his Hydreigon, and Nessa a Toxapex

When Hop and MC reach to bring out their Pokemon, they strike.

Hop and MC cry out as their hands are targeted and then they're launched through the corridor.

The Bishops cackle as they slowly walk towards them, the heels of Sonia's shoes clicking on the tiles.

"What did you two  _ kids _ hope to achieve by coming here?" Leon asks, tilting Hop's chin to make him look him in the eyes

"Did you really think you could stop  _ us _ ?" Sonia snarls, grabbing MC by the collar

"N-No," MC coughs, blood spilling from their lips.

"But we could sure as hell try," Hop finishes, before leaping back into his feet in a couch and then kicking his brother in the stomach with both. While MC grabs Sonia's hair and then kicks her away with one leg.

The two aim to run but are stopped by the Knights, who punch them in the face, knocking them back into the arms of the Bishops

The Bishops kick them back to the Knights who punch them again, but this time the kids foolishly turn to face the Bishops, who punch them in the stomach. They keep knocking the kids back and forth, punching and kicking

The kids eventually fall, and they both feebly crawl away to press their backs on the nearest wall, holding onto each other for dear life, as the enemy slowly advances. Their steps deafening in the silence

Hop and MC don't back down, don't duck their heads like scared children despite that being what they are. They lift their heads up, eyes sparking with challenge.  _ I dare you _ Their expression says,  _ I dare you _

And they dare.

Leon and Raihan grab their collars and look ready to punch their lights out but then... Something flickers in their eyes and the Heroes hear howling in their ears

Sonia and Nessa take a sudden step back, the dark amusement on their faces fading. A terrifying realization dawn on the two men

"H-Hop? Wha- what happe— oft!" Leon grunts as he's kicked back by Hop, with Raihan getting pushed back by a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face as well

Sonia and Nessa take another step back from the violent response.

"What-" Nessa tries

"Stay back!" Hop says as he brings out a knife, with MC doing the same

The adults all flinch back at the fear the kids are feeling, but then the dread starts to sink in. The kids are afraid of  _ them. _ Hop's afraid of his own brother and it hurts.

Leon feels a piece of his break at the fear in Hop's eyes when he looks at him, how his little brother flinches so much when he moves. How Hop seems so wary of him.

They look at these kids, who've faced death head on, and all they see is fear. Fear they're masking with brave faces and the burning will to fight... they're causing this fear... Sonia has long since covered her mouth upon seeing the fear in their eyes. Nessa's tense and confused and worried. Raihan looks down at the hand that was holding MC by the collar, shaking. Leon glances between the two kids, seeing how they guard each other, looking ready to fight and  _ die _ for each other. But they shouldn't have to have that look on them. They shouldn't  _ need _ to fight, not in this sense

Raihan is the first to notice their outfits, he looks to Nessa, then Sonia, and finally Leon. Causing those in question look at themselves as well

When did they-?

**Awooooooooo~ ♪**

**Woooooooooo~ ooooo~ ♪**

Everyone stops and looks around for the source of the howling, except MC and Hop who keep their eyes on the enemy

As the song of the Wolves echo in their ears, something clicks in the adults' heads.

Leon flinches back, hard, gasping and covering his mouth as the memories come back to him. He almost comes in to tackle Hop in a hug, only to be met with MC's knife to his throat

"Don't you  _ fucking _ touch him."

A pain whimper leaves Leon's throat, as Sonia lets out a sob, falling to her knees as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," She whispers, "We're so,  _ so _ sorry..."

"I almost- I would've-" Raihan covers his mouth, leaning an arm against the wall, as if he isn't trying to puke or cry.

Leon takes several steps back until his back hits the other wall, and he slides down, defeated.

They stay like that for several minutes, during which Hop and MC slowly inch away

Once they're at a safe enough distance, and their hands are on their Pokeballs (their hands bleeding from where the Pokemon struck them), Hop speaks

"Is it-" He coughs, trying to clear the hoarse sound from his voice, "Is it really you, Leon?"

Everyone looks at Hop with pained surprise on their face, and Leon looks even more heartbroken. Like a kicked Yamper, or a Charmander left out in the rain

"Why'd you-" Leon stops, trying to prevent that sob from breaking through, "Why'd you call me Leon? You never..."

Hop and MC's eyes flash with realization, and suddenly all the tension in their body leaves as the two tackle Leon into a fierce hug

Both of the kids sobbing and shaking, finally letting themselves feel the things they've been holding back for everyone's sake. They all sit there, cuddled together, for who knows how long. The song of the Wolves surrounding them like a comforting lullaby

Eventually their sobs peter out and the kids lift their heads up, finding the warmth in the eyes of the adults around them after so long of seeing the cold blankness

The howling starts to slow and something whispers in their ears

**Your time together is over, run, children.**

Hop and MC look to the adults

Leon and Sonia place a hand on each kids' cheek, "Go," They say, before placing a soft kiss on the kids' foreheads

And go they do, wiping the fresh tears from their eyes as they go. Hearing the very people they were just in the soft embrace in scream for them with fury and ill intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


	32. Hop Back In Time 11

Hop hears everyone calling his name, but their voices slowly fade the longer he looks into those red ringed golden eyes

"What do you want?" He says, his voice a breathy whisper

_ "I want nothing, my Chosen." _

"I'm guessing what I realize was right, that the Sword and Shield should always be equals?"

_ "But of course, that is how we won before." _

"But we've already won before."

_ "You won, yes. But the glory of it never landed on the heroes equally. You were never credited as much as the Sword's Chosen, but that is not how it should be." _

"I know... I'll make sure of that now..." He says, before sighing as the fog starts to clear

Leon immediately runs up to check on him, with MC, Sonia, and Raihan coming in a moment later

"Are you okay?" Leon asks, his voice shaken, so unlike the Unshakable Champion Hop grew up seeing and hearing about.

He nods, before he lets himself fall into his brother's embrace. Sonia, MC, and Raihan join in too

**"Ahem"** Someone coughs, causing the adults to turn to them with a glare, until that glare immediately fades at the source of the interruption

Rose.

Hop notices how Lee tenses at the sight of the man, he hopes MC notices too.

"Chairman Rose, sir," Leon says, immediately separating himself from his own brother.

Rose starts to talk business as Sonia tries to drag him and MC away. He resists the urge to say something to clue Sonia in on Rose's plan (because he knows the Gym Leaders and his brother know, it's just that they couldn't say anything about it. Lee apologized to him and MC and everyone for so long after the fact)

"Ah, Sonia," Rose says, gesturing for the woman in question to come over, "I wish to talk to you about what you've learned these past few months about Galar's History. I acquire your knowledge on the topic for a particular project I'm working on."

Hop knows Sonia will see how all the Gym Leaders, even the trainee Bede, tense at the suggestion. Sonia takes a moment, her expression neutral as she replies.

"Depends on what it is, sir."

"We can discuss that later-"

"If you allow the announcers to point out that a Challenger is disabled or an orphan, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me what you need my help with. It's only MC and Hop, as well as  _ your _ Gym Leaders and Champion."

Rose is silent for a moment, and Hop fears the worse, but he knows the fuse on Rose's temper is too long for something like this to get to the man.

"I need your help in finding and solving the mystery of the random Dynamaxing that's been happening these past two months."

Hop's eyes narrow on Rose, because he  _ knows _ that Rose knows exactly what's causing the random Dynamaxing and those wild Pokemon to run rampant

But Hop doesn't say anything as Sonia tries to get them to leave. They do, but Hop tosses a worried stare to his brother and Raihan


	33. Leon Back In Time 5 + 6

Leon tries to sneak in a few naps before he meets up with Sonia, but also making sure to be with Hop as much as he can (he never got as much time with his baby brother as he wanted because of his schedule)

But then a factor he never calculated in comes in.

"Oi!" It's Raihan flying in on his Flygon, and he's asking for a friendly battle

There goes his chances of sneaking in a nap, at least for now.

They have a battle, but it isn't at the same calibre as their usual fights in the stadiums. Because they're not trying to make it some grand spectacle for all the world to see. It's just a battle between friends (right, friends. That's all they are right now)

Though, they show off a bit more than they show for Hop's sake, but even when they stop doing so, he's still so entranced by the battle

And... surprisingly, Leon loses. For the first time in 5 years (10, technically), he's lost

And... he's not upset by that, not at all. Because it's  _ Raihan _ who beat him. If he wanted anyone to be the first to break his winning streak it would either be Raihan, Hop, or Sonia (a part of him knows MC would've been the one to do it if none of them could, because MC reminds him so strongly of himself as a child)

Raihan is, rightfully stunned, but Leon takes that chance to tell a soon-to-be-upset Hop that winning isn't everything, and that even he can lose. He tells his brother certain things that probably would've kept him  _ alive _ in the other timeline when the time came

Once Raihan snaps out of his shock, he doesn't celebrate as much as Leon would've thought.

But then Raihan walks up to him and stands too close for it to be platonic, Flygon swiftly comes in to cover Hop's eyes as Raihan takes the cap off of Leon's head to further cover what's about to happen from Hop's eyes.

Raihan closes his eyes and leans in, and Leon knows what it is...

but then he doesn't feel their lips meet

he cracks his eyes open to see that Raihan stopped a few centimetres away from his lips on purpose. To give Leon the chance to back away and say no.

As if! He fell for Raihan when he was 14, and Raihan fell for him when Raihan was 13.

Leon all but pulls Raihan into the kiss, and Raihan's surprised by the response and was actually frozen for a moment until he starts kissing back

When they pull away, Raihan is starstruck, "Wow..."

Leon smiles at him, bright and happy, for once the weight of the future not weighing him down. "Yeah... wow..."

Raihan seems to lean in for another kiss but then they hear the annoyed grunt of a tiny Hop and Leon shifts his focus back to his baby brother

Raihan stands back as Leon softly converses with Hop, who's now in his arms. He doesn't think it's possible, but he falls more for Galar's Unbeatable (not anymore) Champion

Eventually, Leon starts to doze off while him and Raihan sit under the shade of a tree as Hop plays with their Pokemon. He leans on Raihan's shoulder and Raihan doesn't dare move as Leon drifts to sleep

Leon swears he heard Raihan promise to watch Hop while Leon get some rest. He doesn't doubt it to be true because Raihan would, even if this Raihan was younger and not as mature as the one he kno- knew.

Since Leon's drifted off to sleep, trusting Raihan and their Pokemon to watch over Hop. Leon starts to dream

Now nightmares aren't uncommon from him, but one this much more violent than the rest of them, and much more cruel too.

He dreams of his and Raihan's first kiss in the other timeline, it was after the two had an intense training match. They were both panting and too close for comfort. That kiss matched the constant tune of their battles, fiery and intense and in the heat of the moment.

But then he remembers the  _ last _ kiss he had with Raihan in the other timeline. It was desperate and scared and far too short for either of their liking. It was the last kiss he had with Raihan after he almost died before Leon himself actually died and came back here.

His heart always ached when he share Raihan as much as it did flutter in his chest.

The nightmare then shifts, showing Raihan almost dying. Leon holding him in his arms as he begged him to stay, please, plea _ se don't leave me too _

Then in quick succession Hop, MC, Sonia, and several others' deaths flash before his eyes until everything slows down as he faces Eternatus for the second time.

He watches it Dynamax Canon come at him in slow motion, piercing him right through the chest

"Leon!" He hears Raihan scream as he snaps his eyes open to meet the worried gaze of Raihan and their teams, and the tearful gaze of his baby brother

"Le-" Leon pulls Hop and Raihan into a hug, his shoulder shaking from the terrifying reality of the fallen timeline

Leon tries to calm the fear in his fearful and racing heart, the embrace of his brother, Raihan, and their Pokemon grounding him quickly.

When Leon loosens his grip, Raihan and Hop pull away to look at him. To see his face haunted and streamed with dried tears. Raihan sees the distant look in his eyes and suggest to Hop that they go back inside, giving Leon the chance to collect himself

When Raihan gets back he sees Leon is a bit more collected, but still very, very shaken.

"Nightmare?" Leon nods, and Raihan doesn't ask him to elaborate if he doesn't want to. He just lets Leon lean on his shoulder as he tries to collect himself.

They stay like that for a while until Leon takes in a deep breath and lifts his head up to look at Raihan.

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

Leon doesn't know what he's thanking him for. Maybe it's for taking Hop back to the house so his little brother isn't worried about him as much. Maybe it's for being his rival. Maybe it's for being his friend.

"Everything."

He knows Raihan he can trust him. He knows Raihan is the most loyal person he knows. He knows Raihan knows as much about Galar's history as Sonia as his time as the Vault's Guard Dragon. But is there room for Raihan in the legend of the Sword and the Shield? Is he fated to be paired with Sonia because she's his Sword and he's her Shield?

His heart stings at the thought, especially since Nessa loves Sonia so,  _ so _ much. He couldn't bear to tear them apart.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Raihan places a warm palm on his cheek, he leans into the warmth, relishing it in.

"I... I'm not really sure how to explain it..." He can never lie to Raihan, at least for long, and it seems that kiss was enough to break his discipline, "I.... I'll tell you after I tell Sonia..."

Shit. Wrong word choice.

He feels Raihan drop the hand on his cheek and mutter a quiet, "Oh."

He sees the heartbreak in Raihan's eyes as he refuses to make eye contact. Leon tries to fix it but Raihan stumbles and finds an excuse to leave and he does. Leon tries to go after him but his mother calls him back for lunch, he can hear the worry in her tone

Leon texts Raihan every half an hour, asking the same thing. "Are you okay?"

Raihan never responds.

"Hey, I'm going to bed now, but I'm still asking. Are you okay, Rai?" He texts one last time before going to bed, an alarm set half an hour before midnight.

When he awakens he quietly gets ready to meet Sonia at the Wealds' gates.

When Sonia gets there, she's followed by the other Gym Leaders who all look  _ livid _ as Nessa has an arm over a teary eyed Raihan

Leon isn't dumb, far from it. He knows that Raihan probably ran to Kabu, Nessa, or Piers to talk about it. In turn Nessa messaged Sonia who told her all she knows. So now all of them are here to find out what Leon was going to tell Sonia.

Great.

He could take his chances and have them potentially follow him into the Weald for the explanation after clearing a few things up. But that one highly risks him getting yelled at first which increases the chance of someone waking up and stopping him from going into the Weald.

or he could run in and have them chase him, trusting that the Wolves will make a path in the fog for them.

It's clear which path he's taking, the one of least resistance.

He flicks the gate open

"Leon Hart Eudios-"

He pushes the gate open

"I swear to Arceus-"

He takes several steps towards the Weald before pausing

"Leon." Sonia tries, one last time before she screams as Leon runs into the Weald with everyone following 

(Raihan swears his heart stopped for a second when Leon disappeared into the fog)

Leon whispers to the forest as he runs, "Guide them. Guide them to your Altar.  _ Please _ "

He runs straight, knowing that no matter what he will end up in the same place. Because that's how the Weald works. Twisting and shifting to allow outsides access to the exit, only those allowed can make it to the Altar

He keeps running and running and running, not bothering to look back. Until he hears someone behind him step on a branch and he turns to find Raihan, who flinches upon seeing him

"H-Hi... Leon." He looks scared, shaken and it seems that he got separated from the others and moved with only cautious steps.

Leon takes a moment to catch his breath, before going over and hugging Raihan, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Raihan, hesitantly, hugs back. Just happy to have someone with him in this place.

Leon places a hand on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear from Raihan's cheek. He leans in, and stops just before their lips meet. Giving Raihan the choice of if he wants to kiss him or not

Raihan doesn't move for a while and he understands why. He pulls away once he knows Raihan doesn't want to kiss him.

Remember kids! Consent is sexy!


	34. Leon Back In Time 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO I FINALLY MADE AN ACTUAL LEON BACK N TIME FIC 
> 
> [CLICK HERE TO READY THE FIRST CHAPTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342372)

Eventually, Leon leans away from the kiss, but that's also when Raihan leans into it. The two meet in the middle, and it feels like the fog around them clears. He senses the others watching as they emerge from the fog

Those damn Wolves. I mean, thank you but we've got work to do

When they pull away, in sync like always, the Gym Leaders and Sonia all clap for them and he sees Gordie handing a smug Piers money. Ah, right, the betting pools. Gordie won back in the first timeline because they got together when Leon was 19 and Raihan 20 (I adore the hc that they have a 1 year age gap)

Nessa and Sonia give them both this  _ look _ (and my Arceus are they perfect for each other or what?) that's supposed to make them blush (Raihan does blush, Leon doesn't because despite being 16 physically, he's mentally 21. 21 and tired), Leon rolls his eyes

"So, Sonia, want me to explain what I need to explain to you?"

"Why only to me?"

"Because if I say this wrong I might seem crazy."

"That's... not a good opener."

"Exactly. I'll summarize. Time Travel because some terrible shit went down and for some Arceus forsaken reason I was sent back when I died."

Everyone takes a moment to absorb that, all of them (Except Opal because she's Opal) take a step back. Away from Leon.

Leon does the same, except in anger.

"Don't believe me? I can take you to the Altar of the Sword and Shield of Galar."

"That Sword and Shield was wielded by one man, just look at the statu-"

"That's statue's in an  _ inn, _ Sonia. Look at the tapestries in Hammerlocke, there were two youths who wielded them. Or rather partnered with the Pokemon that wielded them."

"And what's your evidence that it was two Pokemon?" Raihan asks, angry and confused and afraid because Leon isn't making any sense. His weird behaviour that started last year did not go unnoticed by the Gym Leaders, especially Raihan

"Look to every other regions' Legends. Lugia and Ho-Oh. Solgaleo and Lunala. Xerneas and Yveltal. Reshiram and Zekrom. There's always two. It was the two Dragons that were owned by Unova's two princes. It was always two."

"Most of those legends always had a third. Necrozma, Zygarde, Kyurem, Rayquaza, Giratina. Where's the third in Galar's Legends?"

"The being that caused the end. The being that shot a  _ cannon _ through my chest. The thing that  _ murdered _ me in the fallen timeline."

Everyone is silent, awaiting the name of the thing Leon is speaking of.

"Eternatus."

The forest seems to freeze up at Its name, afraid and trembling by the mere mention of it. This doesn't go unnoticed by anyone, but Leon keeps his gaze firm, his golden eyes glowing in the foggy forest.

"You're lying," Piers says, afraid and doubting but somehow speaking with the surety of someone who desperately doesn't want it to be real

"You think I'm lying? You think I would lie about the fact that I lost. I died. And I came back? You think I would be lying about-"

"How do you know all that then?"

"I read Hop, MC, and Sonia's notes on it."

"Why would you be reading their notes?"

Leon grits his teeth, "Because."

"Because what? Why couldn't it be them knowing that and finding a solution? Why-"

"BECAUSE THEY DIED PIERS!" Everyone freezes as Leon continues. "THEY DIED AND  _ SOMEONE _ HAD TO PICK UP THE PIECES! DO YOU THINK I'M LYING WHEN I SIMPLY WANT TO PREVENT MY BABY BROTHER FROM BEING CRUSHED UNDER A PILE OF RUBBLE WHEN HE WAS SAVING PEOPLE  _ WE _ WERE SUPPOSE TO BE PROTECTING? DO YOU THINK I'M LYING WHEN I SAY I HAD MC BLEED OUT IN MY ARMS? DO YOU THINK I'M LYING WHEN I SAY SONIA  _ GAVE UP HER LIFE _ TO GET SUPPLIES TO A DYING GROUP OF SURVIVES? DO THINK I'M LYING WHEN I SAY THAT I DIED BY GETTING HAVING A CANNON PIERCES THROUGH MY CHEST AND RIP MY FLESH AND BONES TO MUSH? DO YOU THINK I'M LYING WHEN I SAY I WANT TO PREVENT THE FUTURE WHERE I HAD TO SEE HOPE GET STRIPPED AWAY WITH EVERY. PASSING. MINUTE."

Leon's voice got progressively quieter and quieter (not well shown by me) as he went on, until it became desperate whispers.

"Do you think I'm lying when I say I picked up their notes and memorized it in an attempt to preserve the knowledge and lead they had to a solution? Do you think I'm lying when I say I don't want that future to happen?"

(Im sorry Piers for making you the one to question Leon and give him this mini breakdown)

(also fun fact: Leon has yet to actually properly process and cope with the deaths and trauma he got since he came back and even before that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last addition of Leon Back In Time because I'm making it its own fic!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	35. Villain AU 6

Hop and MC return to the Weald with a sad ache and longing in their hearts.

"What was that?" Hop asks the empty altar, "Why did you to speak to us? Why did my brother come back out of- out of that  _ monster _ ?"

Hop continues to question, getting louder and louder, angrier and angrier, until he's punching the ground in frustration before finally wearing himself out as he weakly cries out, "why?" between his sobs.

MC comes down to lay themselves on top of Hop's back to hug him. Comforting their friend the best they can.

The wolves appear and await for their Chosens to calm down.

Once Hop is calmer, he looks up at the wolves and asks one last time

"Why?"

_ "Why? Because there is still hope for them to take control of their bodies. This... darkness within them can be expelled. But it's grown strong enough that it will be able to hold its shape once it's out of your friends' bodies." _

Hop swallows, only for another lump in his throat to stop him from talking.

MC speaks for him, "How do we do that? Expel this toxic darkness?"

The wolves pause for a moment and think, before carefully saying,  _ "That darkness is a part of them, as it is with everyone. There cannot be light with no shadow, such as there cannot be shadow without light. You can separate them but the Dark Ones won't go away until they accept what that darkness represents and what it means for them." _

Hop swallows, understanding far too well what the others have to do when the time comes, "So, what you're saying is... they have to love and accept their flaws for their Evil beings to disappear. They won't be gone, they'll just go back to being a part of them."

The Wolves nod, before disappearing once more

Hop and MC are silent for a long time as they consider how they're going to do this

(somethings happen where im struggling to structure the plot after that to where I want it to be but I just,,,, it’ll explain)

Time to say screw it to the plot after that ^ stuff to this part

Some shit happens for another half a year where Hop and MC interfere more and get beaten up by everyone else at some point and almost die a bit. There's a point I just thought of where Hop decides to see if this works and kisses Bede and MC does the same with Marnie

It does and it’s wild, it causes the Evil Versions and the trapped inside real versions to both freak out and the control kinda short circuits

Bede and Marnie say it won't happen a second time because they've switched who they're targeting, but Hop goes to kiss Marnie and MC kisses Bede and the same shit happens again and its wild (damn why am I so on board for Bede/Hop/Marnie/MC I only started doing it to make people happy but now im doing it to make me happy what)

yada yada here's the part I wanted to get to which is closer to the conclusion

Hop and MC are cornered, they have the sword and shield, and the opposite of the other one them, as well as the armour. They're confronted with all the chess pieces, but the two kings ramble on before they say something about a missing piece

"You realize what piece we were missing, brother?"

"Ah! Yes, the  _ Queens _ "

Right on cue a Shadow Version of Hop and MC tries to stab the real ones. They look like shadows, wispy and not all too solid.

They were formed by the few blood samples they've been getting over the course of the fights (in all of them, Hop and MC bleed, except the kissing ones because that strat happened so early into the fight)

After the Shadow Queens are revealed, the Dark Ones separate themselves from their 'Light' Half. We get them all back in their regular outfits standing before their evil counterparts.

"Well, you gotta admit, the evil yous have some really great fashion sense," Hop jokes because he's right.

Shadow Shield (Evil Hop) taunts his Light Counterpart, point out how he's weak, useless, how he'll always been and always will be in the shadow of someone stronger than him, whether it be Leon or MC (MC still has more wins over Hop, the Semi-Finals was just a weird occurrence), and so on. He's just,,,, ripping into him.

Hop stands there and takes it, the Light versions all get enraged, and MC's gripping their sword so tightly that their knuckles are turning white

When Shadow Shield pauses, smirking like the arrogant fuck he is. Hop asks

"You done now? Good. Because I don't give a  _ fuck _ about what you say." Hop goes  _ off _ how he knows he's always been in Lee and MC's shadow and he hated it, he hated it so much and tried so desperately to follow their footsteps. But he's grown and he's learned and he's fought his way out of their shadows to be himself, to be Hop. The Pokemon Trainer from Postwick. Hop. The Hero of the Shield. Hop. Challenger 189 Year XXXX.   
He's come too far and gone through too much soul searching for this rip off half-assed manifestation of his emotions to try and manipulate him down a spiral that he's long since learned how to climb up from stronger than ever. He is  _ not _ letting him tear him down. He is Hop Astralis Eudios, Galar's Shield, and you can go shove those lies up your arse motherfucker

Everyone is stunned silent, because holy shit Hop.

Shadow Shield is only enraged by this and aims for the charge, only to be easily sliced down by Hop's sword (the sword of the Shield).

"Your words have no power over me because I've long since accepted the truth, that measuring my accomplishments to anyone but myself is  _ stupid _ if it destroys me in the process"

with that Shadow Shield fades... with a smile on his face?

MC would have a similar thing with Shadow Sword but MC is sort of a blank slate in all these AUs so we just cut to MC also slashing down Shadow Sword


	36. Random Pain & Fun

YALL KNOW THAT ONE SCENE FROM STEVEN UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYONE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF THE SADNESS WAVE AND THEN LAPIS IS LIKE

"I've felt worse"

AND WIPES AWAY THE TEAR LIKE A BADASS

THAT BUT HOP

LIKE IMAGINE EVERYONE WITH THIS SORT OF SHADOWY VERSION OF THEMSELVES LOOMING OVER THEM AND SAYING ALL THE BAD THINGS ABOUT THEM INTO THEIR EARS

Leon is pulling his hair, crying, and repeating a mantra of "no" Raihan is similar, except his hands are on his arms Sonia's curled into a little ball Marnie looks like a scared and cornered animal Bede is too but he's lashing out instead of cowering Nessa is curled into a ball and shaking Then there's Hop, who hasn't been affected by the sad wave so this Shadow should do the trick. But once the Shadow is done with his mantra

Hop shrugs, "I've felt worse and I've handled worse"

in this house we stan a Badass Hop

tbh that's where I hope Hop reaches in my Trash (discontinued) Fic, because my OC who is mary sueish but oh well sue me, is teaching him all they know abt a lot of things

omg I just thought of having Hop judo flip someone over his shoulder when startled

Leon spooks him and next thing Leon knows he's on the floor in pain

Raihan is laughing his ass off and OC is also laughing but trying to contain it so she can tell Hop, "good job"

Only reason she can teach Hop so many things even while travelling is because he was blessed with quick learning

* * *

GUYS MY BRAIN MADE A SAD AU THAT HAS  _ NO _ HAPPY ENDINGS

STAY ALIVE FROM HAMILTON

HOP IS PHILIP

HOP GETS A HURT DURING THE ETERNATUS ATTACK (Leon isn't KO'd but just hurt and blacks out for a bit)

AND IS TAKEN TO HOSPITAL AFTER THEY SAVE THE DAY

When Leon enters the room, MC's already there, sitting by Hop's bedside. Unharmed outside of some minor cuts and scrapes and bruises.

"Hop..."

"Lee..." He tries to get up, but is held up a bit by MC and Leon so he doesn't hurt himself, "I did exactly what you would. I saved everyone today..."

"I know, I know. You both did everything just right."

"Even before we went there, we already had the sword... we already had the shield..."

"I know, I know... Save your strength and stay alive-"

"NO" Sonia's scream comes, as she enters the room, followed by the Gym Leaders and Mama Eudios. Sonia looks between MC and Leon with her screaming questions, "IS HE BREATHING? IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? LEON, DO YOU KNOW?"

Their mom slowly walks towards them, Hop turns his attention to her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me..."

"My son."

"We soared the skies."

"I took you out flying..."

"You fly us so far high."

"You stuck your head through the clouds every time..."

"I always loved the wind..."

"Shh. I know I know."

"I would always copy you," He turns to Leon, who comes into the embrace with MC joining in.

"I know I know."

When Hop.... you know... Amelia, Leon, and MC don't scream. They don't even make any loud sounds. His mum and brother quietly sob, clutching his hands, desperately trying to feel for a pulse. MC sobs into his shoulders, the only indication of their sobbing being the trembling in their form.

Sonia falls to her knees on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

The Leaders all look away. Raihan and Milo lower their headband and hat respectively to cover their eyes. Opal tilts her head down. Bede buries his face into Kabu's offered embrace. Marnie is held close to Piers' chest, with Piers putting on a strong face along side Kabu and Nessa. Allister and Bea have a firm grip on the other. Melony and Gordie are in a soft embrace.

MC forfeits the match, Leon drops his title as Champion. Galar isn't as bright as it once was.

Leon and his mom or anyone for that matter, never,  _ ever _ blame MC for what happened. Despite how much MC blames themselves and says it's their fault.


	37. ChandeLeon & PhantHop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TW:** Implied/Mentioned Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Implied/Referenced Character Death**
> 
> **Character Death**
> 
> **Major Character Death**
> 
> **Ghosts**
> 
> **Angst with No happy ending**
> 
> **Sad Ending**

Leon dies during the Eternatus thing

Leon dies and the Wolves decide "No" and bring him back as a ghost type. He wanders in his old Wyndon house.

When the Eudios family goes there to pack up his stuff, they find him and Hop and Amelia instantly know it's  _ him. It's Leon _

Sage/Roe: He can freely communicate with Pokemon, he can  _ understand _ humans but can't communicate with them

Ghost himbo can go through walls now and gets lost a lot

ChandeLeon learns how to use his floaty ghost powers so he can write and type and shit

like PhantHop, ChandeLeon is never in a Pokeball (or is even officially caught from what I know about PhantHop)

ChandeLeon is always just following Hop, sometimes Raihan. Rarely Sonia

ChandeLeon rarely fights, only if someone he loves gets hurt, then his Protective Champion Instincts kick in and he summons strong ass blue flames

when Sord and Shiel first appear, ChandeLeon lights them on fire and gets the Pokemon of the Weald to chase their asses out

Stor: waitwaitwait   
ChandeLeon and PhantHop at the same time???

Me: OH DEAR STOR

_ cracks knuckles _

I GOT THIS

LEON DIES DURING ETERNATUS AND DURING THE SADNESS OF IT ALL HOP KILLS HIMSELF

WHEN EMPTYING LEON'S WYNDON HOUSE AMELIA FINDS CHANDELEON AND TAKES HIM HOME

A FEW DAYS LATER A PHANTUMP IS STOPPED NEAR POSTWICK

ChandeLeon and Amelia instantly know it's Hop the moment they catch a glimpse of those purple leaves and golden eyes.

At least Leon and Hop can talk, but it seems that Hop barely remembers anything

PhantHop remembers seeing Lee on screen, bright and strong. Even now when he was a Chandelure. He was still as such.

PhatHop often falls asleep on ChandeLeon's arms. Amelia feels her heart ache because the sight should be adorable, but her sons should be  _ alive _ not... not this...

Amelia avoids contacting MC and Raihan because she knows how hurt they'd be... But she knows she can't avoid her  (would've been in-law-children) sons' crush/lover

MC and Raihan aren't seen by the press in a week after they find out, staying in Postwick to see if they're both... okay with how they are.

"According to Leon, Hop doesn't remember much. He feels certain emotions around certain people and Pokemon, and I think that could trigger a memory."

"And Leon?" Raihan asks, letting the tremble in his voice show in front of the young Champion, and his technical predecessor.

"Leon remembers everything. He didn't immediately, but by the time we got to the house he did. He figured out how to write and type and communicate with us not long after we brought him home."

"How did Hop...?" MC doesn't dare finish that sentence.

"He... He left his Pokeballs on his desk the day we were set to go and retrieve Leon's things from his house. He never showed up. A few days later Leon and I found a Phantump with Hop's eyes near the Weald."

When Sord and Shiel appear, PhantHop is terrified of them because they spooped him, and thus ChandeLeon lights them on fire.

Raihan and MC wield the Sword and Shield


	38. Vanishing Act/What's Lost Is Found 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 5 years before Their return

Year one, repairs to Galar are happening as the Two Champions/Professors-In-Training take up their predecessor's work and their own duties as Galar's Heroes. The new Gym Leaders settle in, with Marnie and Bede being the most prepared because they've been groomed for this more than the others.

Bede is moved to be Galar's 8th Gym Leader because while Marnie could've filled it, she wanted to honour her brother and not use Dynamax. Hammerlocke Gym is moved to be the 6th Gym in the line up.

Hop and MC are too busy to properly grieve, they can't even attend the funeral hosted for the Lost. Both the public and the private ones.

Hop and MC split Sonia and Leon's teams between them. Neither of them fully take custody of the Pokemon, but rather have a co-ownership of them.

League Season that year has the smallest turnout in history. But the one who makes it to the Champions is some hotshot who dares bash the name of those Lost.

They get no mercy as Marnie beats them into the ground in the finals. Marnie and Bede are to face the Champions, but they lose and they don't mind. They don't want to leave the Gyms their family left them. It's all they have left of them.

Year 2 after the Loss

The new Gym Leaders have settled in, and the repairs to the region are coming to a close. But it's clear to the hearts of those close to the Lost have not fully healed. Especially the hearts of the Young Champions.

Hop and MC step onto the pitch for an exhibition battle against Raihan's Successor. Aria.

The Two debut their new look. Instead of Leon's iconic cape, they don short black cloaks with the logo of all their Gym Leaders on their backs. With the button of the cloak having a Shield with a Wolf head for Hop's and a Sword with a Wolf head for MC. They don't wear Leon's 'crown' because they never properly earned it.

The Successor Gym Leaders all wear something in honour of their predecessor (outside of their colours and emblem).

Aria has a puffy Altaria themed hoodie tied around her waist when she fights.

Bede dons one of Opal's leftover bracelets.

Marnie, her brother's jacket (an extra, at least).

Milo's little brother wears his hat (once again, an extra).

Melony's second eldest/Gordie's younger sister wears a copy of her mother's hat with her brother's sunglasses on top it.

Kabu's Niece dons the same sleeves under her shirt like her uncle (the black with red fire-like designs)

Nessa's successor wears one of her left over hair clips.

Allister sometimes has one of his sister's leftover headbands on.

They all wear them when they step out to the pitch for the opening ceremony on the second year.

Gym Season the second year has more people participate as life slowly goes back to normal.

But the further and further a younger trainer gets on their challenge, the more and more brutal the leaders fight. They don't want a child to be the next Champion. Because Arceus knows the amount of pressure and responsibly that leaves the poor kid.

But year 2 was also the birth of some budding relationships. Marnie and Bede, as the most experienced Gym Leaders (outside of Allister, but Allister was 12 when They disappeared, and Marnie and Bede were 15) spent a lot of time together. They only had one real family and that family was lost.

Marnie and Bede connected with each other on a level no one really could. Maybe Hop and MC. Maybe. But those two are so lost in their grief, their Champion duties, and taking up Sonia's research that they just can't. Not now at least.

Hop and MC start.... something. Something that started during their first year as Champions. But they didn't really discuss it until their second year, after Marnie and Bede told them and the other Leaders that they're dating.

Hop and MC are dating because they really are the only one who understands the other. Hop and MC are childhood friends. They were rivals. They are Galar's Sword and Shield. They are Galar's Two Champions. They are Galar's Future. They are a couple.

It's the first silver lining they find in their pain and grief and guilt.

But Hop has always felt something for Bede... Marnie too. As does MC... Maybe. Maybe one day. But not now.


	39. Timeloop AU Version 1

It starts during the second coming of the Darkest Day.

Hop and MC come in a second too late and aren't protected by Charizard. Hop is flung off the building and before he can register himself hitting the ground-

He gasps, suddenly sitting up in bed- bed?

He looks around, he's in his Wyndon Hotel Room. Alive. Breathing.

He checks his phone.

It's the day of the finals.

Hop gets up and ready, despite it being 5am. He rushes out to go do-  _ something _

(let's say in this AU Hop and MC tied for the chance to fight Leon)

He goes out for a run, eats breakfast with Lee- who gives him odd looks and keeps staring at him with worried eyes.

Actually... all of the Gym Leaders give him weird looks and-- wait, is that Bede? Why is he here? He's not supposed to appear until MC's first battle.

Okay, something's wrong. I mean, he noticed that he's several hours into the past before Rose caused the second coming of the darkest day... but...

Lee, the Gym Leaders, Marnie, and Bede all gather before leaving to talk about something.

Something's up.

But Hop has other priorities.

He goes to the Weald, alone.

He retrieves the sword and shield.

He comes in right in time to face his first match up.

He wins all the way up to Lee.

Then Rose makes his announcement again.

Leon runs off to be the hero, but this time too mini-heroes follow him.

"I already have the Sword and Shield, MC. Which one would you fancy?"

Leon dies because he's distracted with trying to protect Hop and MC the whole time

Again, Hop awakens in bed

Hop died in the first attempt

Leon in the second

The third?

_ Cackles _

the fun thing about time loops is that they can get for as long as needed until they get it right? 1? 2? 3rd times the charm? Not here honey

:)

Not here

:)))

Hop tries again, this time not changing anything except his realization that he and MC need to get the Sword and Shield

Raihan is there and tackles Leon out of the way when he sends Charizard to protect the kids. He's reduced to a smear on the floor.

The fourth time, Bede doesn't show up and is caught in the blast that releases Eternatus.

The next who knows how many times, someone dies while battling a Dynamax Rampaging Pokemon, or those at the heart get hit by Eternatus

by the 189th (or was it 198th?) loop, Hop lets himself break.

He doesn't get out of bed that morning and doesn't show up for breakfast with Leon and MC.

Both of them find him in his room, sobbing and shaking.

Leon's immediately by his side and asks what's wrong.

But MC answers for him, "Time loops. You're in these too."

Leon (and the other Gym Leaders, Marnie, and Bede) gasp as MC continues.

"That's why you had the sword and shield the second time. Why you-... I should've noticed it by the second loop... Hop, have you been stuck in the loops with us since the start?"

"W-Wait, you guys are trapped in the loop too?"

"Yes, we knew it the moment Raihan and I woke up and saw each other... alive," Leon says, rubbing his baby brother's back still.

"I'm sorry for dying the first ti-"

_ "Dont" _

"It's not your fault Hop, please don't blame yourself."

They spend this loop figuring things out before it resets when none of them go to the stadium in time.

Another cycle of loops pass

241 is their lucky number, because the disaster starts in Raihan's city.

Leon goes ahead to disarm Eternatus, Raihan takes care of Rose when he catches a break between all the Dynamaxed Pokemon.

Hop and MC arrive just in time with the sword and shield.

Leon is hit with the blast but... time hasn't reset.

"Charizard take him down and keep him alive!" Hop commands as he places Leon into his Charizard's arms.

So far so good.

MC weakens Eternatus further.

Then... it Eternatmaxes.

Hop and MC bring out the Sword and Shield, praying for a miracle.

One does come in the form of a chorus of howls, followed by them appearing

When the sky clears, and Eternatus is captured. Hop and MC run down to meet up with the others, Lee's awake.

They all crash into one big group hug and  _ cry _

Everyone passes out and is in the hospital for at least two days (3-4 in Leon, Hop, and MC's case)

The Champion battles don't happen because while there were no casualties, too many buildings and stadiums were totalled in the wake of it all

next League season, Hop and MC are invited immediately into the Final tournament as one of the Elite Trainers

Feel bad for the poor bastard that has to face them first

**Stor:** Happy ending!

**Me:** Oh no, they all still get nightmares

because Raihan doesn't remember feeling getting smeared on the ground, but Leon, Hop, and MC saw it and have nightmares about it (those nights Raihan wakes up in a cuddle pile of two children and his boyfriend)

also, the Traumatized have monthly cuddle nights

because sometimes you can't sneak into your brother's boyfriend's apartment to cuddle with him

and sometimes you don't want to walk through the Enchanted forest to cuddle with that bastard that insulted your sheep


	40. Evil MC (None Champion Time AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil MC AU where in a 'sequel' game thing or whatever, MC disappears from being Champion but it's been a few years with no leads so no one's actively looking anymore.

(read summary)

next League Season starts up and it seems that Professor Sonia and the Missing Champion's True Rival Hop (who's currently acting as the current Champion due to being the strongest trainer in Galar, yes Hop beat Leon) have endorsed a handful of kids

But something else is brewing underneath the surface, certain caves collapse, almost killing a few people and Pokemon had some of (Braver) Challengers not stepped in to help. Random extremely feral wild Pokemon attacks. Traps meant for Pokemon almost hurting people. And so on and so on.

No matter how quickly the police and the league act on it, whoever is setting it up is  _ faster _

Hop leads the charge because he's read all kinds of battle theory, whether it be Pokemon battles or war. He knows it like a chess game and if the master mind behind this wants to play? Then let's play.

Its a game of cat and mouse, of who can get who first. Who can win the most 'batlles' doesn't matter, what matters is who wins the war.

But then they start losing too many and Sonie tries to tell him to tone it down. He doesn't listen. Leon tries to talk to him. He doesn't listen. Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Piers, Melony, Gordie, Allister, Bea, Opal, and even fucking Raihan who has lost the least from this 'war' confronts him on it. Hop doesn't listen

Hop doesn't listen until it's Bede and Marnie at his desk in the Battle Tower.

Bede and Marnie yell and scream at him because there are  _ people _ at stake out there Hop! Innocent Pokemon have almost  _ died _ because of your little 'game' with them! Get your head on straight! Would MC want this?!

Hop freezes at the mention of MC. There's the weakness Bede & Marnie were looking for.

"Do you think MC would be proud of you, knowing what you've done? The decisions you made to... what? Gain some pride for outsmarting them? What, Hop? What do you have to gain from all this?" Bede asks, his voice gentle and calm in a way that Hop wouldn't have believed years ago

"You don't have to do this alone, you know," Marnie adds, "You have Sonia, Leon, the Gym Leaders, hell even the Gym Challengers, and  _ us _ to help you. So  _ please _ let us help you. Because Galar's our home too."

from that point on, things get smoother, more battles are won but Hop knows that things are shifting closer to the enemy's favour. With every win, everyone grows more at ease, and thus more ignorant to the chances of more attacks.

Hop knows the moment a big attack hits, no one will be prepared for it. Lee's mind is well versed in the art of battle and a bit so in war as well, so he's glad to have his brother's support at least.

He's in the Tower, it's late and all the battlers have left, even Lee who went off for break at his boyfriend's place for a few days.

A flock of Hoothoot fly by his window, like they always do at this time of night to perch on the roof looking for the random berries and such in the garden Lee set up last year with Milo.

But something is wrong. Something in Hop's being is telling him something is wrong.

Hop doesn't have a battle instinct, at least not in this sort of battle. So why does if feel like someone's going to come out and attack him?

A particular Pokeball on his belt shakes.

Ah, so that's why. Of course. Being the Chosen of a Hero of Many Battles must give you the capability to have a Warrior's instincts.

He slowly makes his way to the elevator. As it descends, he keeps an eye on all the doors  except for one until he reaches his the bottom floor

**Bang!**

He hears someone scream before his ears explode into an unbearable ringing. He can see someone despite his vision rapidly blurring. Who...?

“You know who, you always knew," A far too familiar voice whispers, cutting through all the haze in his head.

Hop wakes up in a hospital room. It's night, but how much time has passed?

He turns his head to find Lee, Soni, Bede, and Marnie in his room. Lee's passed out on the couch (presumably have been carried there by Bede, Sonia, or Marnie [probably Sonia]). Sonia's asleep on a chair further away from him. While Bede and Marnie are right beside him.

He doesn't dare wake them because arceus knows how much sleep they lost while he was out.

But that voice he heard before he fainted. The voice of someone so close and dear to his heart and soul. The amount of venom and magma in their tone terrifies him. Their words though...

Morpeko twitches awake on Marnie's lap and spots Hop awake before quickly nudging Marnie awake as well.

Marnie gasps, controlled but still loud enough to wake Bede.

"Hop!" They exclaim, looking ready to hug him before thinking better of it.

Bede gets the doctor while Marnie wakes up Sonia and Leon so they can get their brief reunion with Hop before the doctors and nurses start to check over him again.

Hop was out for three days.

Three days where he wasn't there to predict the enemy's next move.  _ Their _ net move.

Thankfully no one was seriously injured from the incidents that occurred when he was out thanks to Lee's guidance alongside Raihan, with the aid of Bede and Marnie to hop around the region to help

Hop isn't discharged until a week after he wakes up, and the doctors barely let him help the others create counterattacks to the enemy's assaults

It doesn't help that he's being temporarily moved to Spikemuth to keep him safe while he recovers. Because Spikemuth's community is so well-knit that no one would dare betray them, and even then if someone does everyone is ready to either sway them back or rip them apart.

He stays in Marnie and Piers' apartment, trying to be as little of a burden as possible.

"Hop, we wouldn't have taken you in if we didn't want to. Don't worry about it, just get some rest," Marnie had told him early on in his stay

Lee handles Hop's field work while Hop handles the paperwork. He doesn't like paperwork, but he isn't making his brother do it on top of having to fill in for him in protecting Galar.

The day Hop is fully recovered, he gets a text from a phone hidden in one of his jackets.

It's an old phone. A burn phone that he should've destroyed months ago.

Hey   
Something big is going to happen   
But while that's going to distract everyone I need you at these coordinates

Hop pretends to be recovering for another day, but he feels like Marnie can see through his lies.

At the stroke of midnight, several random Pokemon Dynamax all over Galar.

A Vileplum in Turrfield   
A Gyarados in Hulbury   
A Flareon in Motostoke   
A Mimikyu and Bewear in Stow-On-Side   
A Shiinotic in Ballonlea   
A Weavile and Tyranitar in Circhester   
A Hydreigon in Hammerlocke   
And several Corviknight in Wyndon

Marnie and Piers are  _ both _ called over to help at an instant. Hop asks if he can too, but he's denied.

Good

Hop goes to the coordinates to find himself in the wild area. In the Meet Up Spot of all places.

He hears the click of a pistol behind him. He doesn't turn around.

"So, why did you want me here?" He calmly asks.

"You know why."

"Was shooting me  _ really _ necessary?"

Meanwhile, the Dynamax Pokemon all fall within an hour after they emerged. Marnie rushes home to check on Hop to find him missing. She contacts everyone and they scatter.

Kabu gets a tip that he's at the Meet Up Spot station.

By the time they get there, Hop is...

(Okay, okay, okay. I had two directions for this AU to go and I think this point is a good place to branch it off?

Which one do you guys want?

Extra Pain No Comfort

Extra Pain with a side of Comfort)

Extra Pain W/ A Side of Comfort Fries

Hop is unconscious by time they get there.

  1. A) It seems that he was knocked out by a hit to the head, and considering the specific size of the wound. It might've been from the same person who shot him. Or someone else with a gun.



  1. B) It seems he was knocked out by an attack of some sort because he doesn't seem to be bleeding or bruised anywhere



Going with option A

Hop wakes up in the hospital again and is released from it a few days later. He insists on staying in Wyndon with Leon and his own Champion Duties and honestly Hop is too stubborn for them to try and stop him right now.

Over the course of the next two months, it seems that the tides of the 'war' are completely in their favour and the enemy retreats further and further in.

How?

A mole that's how

And uh

I got nothing from here

Except spewing out vague concepts in the Extra Pain No Comfort option (not yet happening until stated)

MC and they slip the info to Hop, but to keep their co-workers in on the lie, they had to prove it by almost murdering Hop

long story short my brain thought: hey what if inter pol made MC go deep undercover and some crap? imagine the trauma MC had to go through to prove themselves to have truly swayed to the shadows!

for the No Comfort option:

MC just full on turns evil and they're the boss running this show. Hop knew. He always knew. Bede yells at him because he knew and didn't do anything to stop them before it was too late.

Everyone is just heartbroken to find that MC turned to evil and that Hop kept it from them-  **_all_ ** of them. Leon. Sonia. MC's mum. Everyone. But how didn't they notice how Hop had MC's wolf as well? How??

In the w/ Comfort: MC gave him their wolf for the Wolf's own safety   
No Comfort: The Wolf just fucking dipped the moment MC went Evil and went to Hop

I have no ending, only pain of the reveal where

W Comfort: MC tries to keep up the act but desperately wants to keep everyone safe

No Comfort: MC cackling evilly as they obliterate them, only to be stopped by Hop and the Wolves at the last minute

MC gives the info and Hop is the one who receives and uses it

Hop knew it was MC, and in the No Comfort version, he knows why they seem so evenly matched during their 'battles' is because they're two halves of the same whole.

The Sword and the Shield. Neither can beat one. (In this AU Hop & MC tied at their match in the Champion Cup)

if I wanted this to hurt more, Bede, Marnie, AND Hop all love MC but they disappeared before any of them got a chance to confess. Bede, Marnie, and Hop also have feelings for each other so it makes things complicated since... in the No Comfort ver it just Hurts because Bede and Marnie feel betrayed by these two people that they love


	41. Hop Back In Time 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Recap: Dubwool, Corviknight, Inteleon, Galvantula, Roserade, Gallade, Chandelure, Noivern, Drapion, Shiny Eevee, Sandaconda, Ponyta, Riolu

okay so, after Hop and MC leave Sonia, Lee, and the Gym Leaders with Rose, they both tuck in for the night

Hop leaves the next day at dawn to train in the wild area again.

He doesn't take a taxi but rather flies on Corviknight. He brings Corviknight, Drapion, Noivern, Eevee, Ponyta, and Riolu with him.

He spends the first while in the areas with weaker Pokemon so Eevee can get some training in while under Corviknight's supervision and so Hop can bond more with Drapion and Riolu while Ponyta runs around in the open space and Noivern flies around, testing out its new form

Meanwhile, Rose... coaxes Sonia into helping him with his little project

Sonia fights off some of the more unfound Dynamaxed Pokemon so she can get scans and data on it without the risk of civilians

And it just so happens that Hop is the only one there when she and Leon (because this one seems to be something ranked on a Purple Beam 5 star or some sort of unrecorded 6-7 star) fight off a

Milotic

because I’m a slut for Milotic

Raihan, Sonia, and Leon fight off the Milotic the best they can but the tides are not in their favour. They manage well enough that people aren't paying it too much mind yet

They're  _ so close _ to taking it out but it hits a final surf, knocking out their Pokemon

but then a Shadow Ball hits it in the back of head, before  _ something _ leaps at it with X-Scissor to the face

Milotic goes down and their saviour throws the ball at it

it shakes

one

two

three

there’s a pause, but the ball isn’t shrinking or clicking

why isn’t it shrinking?!

"It's fine, the ball just needs the one who threw it to be in a certain range,"  _ Hop _ says, descending down on his Corviknight. The ball clicks close.

It's a Lure Ball.

The adults blink.

Sonia's the first to snap out of it, much more used to the oddities Hop has displayed before.

"Thanks for your help Hop, but you really didn't—”

"Right, you had it handled. Is that why your Pokemon were knocked out?" Hop snaps, immediately biting his tongue for it. "Sorry."

The air around them is tense and awkward. Leon, Raihan, and Sonia keep glancing and whispering to each other. Hop doesn't bother to try and listen as he checks out his new teammate.

_ "La putain?!" _ (Rough Translation: The fuck)

Raihan gasps, "Language, Hop! Where did you even learn that?!"

"What? What did he say?" Sonia asks, blinking.

Leon looks to his brother, his brain trying to figure out what his brother just said, "Was that... Kalosian? Hop when did you-?"

"This Milotic has 6 perfect IVs."

_ "What the fuck," _ Raihan mutters in Kanto-ben

"AND a Bold nature."

_ "What the fuck," _ Raihan repeats, this time in Alolan

After the shock of that Milotic's Dope Stats is out of the way, Leon jabs Raihan with his elbow twice in the ribs

"Did you teach Hop-?!"

"NO! Arceus no! I don't even know where he learned the Kalosian from! Did you know he knows Kalosian?!"

"NO!"

While the couple bickers, Sonia notices Hop trying to slip away.

"Hop! Get back here!"

A piece of Hop's brain from when he was Sonia's assistant compels him to listen.

"Nope! Corviknight gogogogo!"

Lee's the next to call after him, "HOP ASTRASLIS EUDIOS GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

Hop spends the rest of the day training with his team, before moving on to some special training for his new Milotic (EV training because he wants this Milotic to murder some people)

Hop spends much longer in the Wild Area, going to Motostoke or Hammerlocke (if he wants to risk running into Raihan) for supplies and a night away from the wilderness.

He heads back to Circhester and spends a few days there before riding atop Milotic to Spikemuth.

He spots MC heading to the back, where he knows a back entrance lies. Marnie showed it to him when they snuck in when they were younger (er- older?).

"Oh. 'Ello Hop."

"Hi Marnie, MC. So..."

Marnie explains the situation but she'll only allow Hop and MC in if they can beat her in a battle.

For the sake of fairness, it's two singles, 3v3.

During his fight, Hop's Ponyta evolves.

"Good girl!" Hop praises as she nuzzles into his cheek after just knocking out Marnie's last Pokemon

"Congrats and go on in you two."

Hop and MC go through the blocked off street for challengers, battling the Gym Trainers- I mean Team Yell grunts that try to interfere.

Hop uses Rapidash and Galvantula to sweep through, he's not going to risk using Gallade in this fight, nor is he going to use Riolu just yet unless he absolutely has to.

By the time he gets to Piers he's pretty sure he has to use Riolu since Galvantula got knocked out by one of the trainers' Mandibuzz and he's out of revives.

He lets MC fight Piers first, as he thinks of a strategy. Eevee comes out of her ball (she's currently registered on as a Companion Pokemon since he doesn't want to risk anything when battling Piers, because Piers is strong) and yanks at his sleeve, looking eager to fight.

"No. Eevee. No. You're not ready yet."

Eevee's ears drop in disappointment.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't think you're ready yet. But one day, okay?" He kisses her on the forehead, and that seems to make her happy enough.

**A/N:** time to include some commentary from Story

**Stor:** D'aaaaaaw

**Me:** (funny enough, my brain just thought of that one and is now continuing on Eevee's progression with that later, our boy gonna get hurt physically)

**Stor:** Oh boy

**Me:** (I just thought of another way to hurt our boy for the Piers fight)

**Stor:** myth no

**Me:** (MYTH YES)

**Stor:** **_MYTH NO_**

**Me:**

Hop takes on Piers and like he thought, Piers is going to be a challenge.

Dubwool, Inteleon, Drapion, and Corviknight are swiftly knocked out after Rapidash eventually went down.

He hesitantly takes out Riolu to battle Obstagoon.

Obstagoon's assault is swift and brutal and painful, and the few times he goes get a hit in Obstagoon uses Counter.

After a critical hit Force Palm, Obstagoon uses Counter and Riolu is flung across the arena and Hop's instincts (a particular one he took on from that... fling _friend_ he had) move him to catch Riolu.

"HOP!" MC screams as the crowd gasps and mutter their concern, Piers looks more than ready to call off the match when Hop and Riolu don't get up immediately

**Stor:** MYTH

WHAT ARE YOU DOING MYTH

**Me:** IM SORRY BUT I MUST FOR THE FEELS AND THE DRAMATICNESS

Riolu, once it shakes off the shock, immediately realizes what it's trainer did and scrambles out of Hop's arms to check on him.

"Hop, are you-?!"

"Call off the-"

"No!" Hop shouts louder than necessary but he tries to get up, only to flinch and wince from the pain in his back and the potential bruising in his bones. "Continue on with the match! I'm  _ fine _ !" He finishes through gritted teeth.

Riolu gently yanks at his sleeve, not wanting its trainer to be in pain and wanting him to be safe and alright.

But Hop only looks back with a certain desperation in his eyes that if MC from the original timeline knew, would know that that's the look Hop has when he feels like everything around him is crumbling and he has nothing to land on if he falls.

Riolu meets that desperate fire and nods, stepping back up to the fight.

**Snowy:** Piers has Two Fears  
1) OH GOD IS HOP OKAY   
and   
2) OH GOD LEON'S GOING TO FUCKING M U R D E R M E

**Me:** (I was considering having Leon and Raihan watching in the shadows/back, but my brain also decided to insert my OC in there with it and no thanks to that, OC rights can come later)

Riolu steps up to the fight and starts to glow.

Everyone is a bit stunned for a moment, before Piers and Hop lock eyes and call out their attacks

"Obstruct!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The resulting explosion from the attack is  _ awesome _ and causes everyone to flinch, except the two trainers.

It's clear who won.

One the smoke clears, it reveals Hop's new Lucario in all its glory and its victor as Piers' Obstagoon is out

Piers and Hop do the usual bit and so on and so on but Piers gently coaxes him to the back before his fight with Marnie to check if he's hurt.

Hop winces as something is applied to his back due to a few small but still hurts like hell cuts on his back.

"Get some rest so Leon doesn't kill me, aight?"

Hop nods and leaves, checking the news to find that his brother just knocked out one of the weaker Random Dynamaxes (the news only ever showed those as that lessened the fear and worry people had, because if strong Pokemon were Dynamaxing out of nowhere... what would happen if a trainers Pokeon Dynamaxed suddenly?)

Hop heads to Hammerlocke and spends two days there to recover. He's about to leave on the third day when he-

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

_ Her _

The  _ friend _ that gave him the gauntlet in the original timeline.

Wait, what's she doing in Galar?

(You okay with me inserting my OC because I have the set up and I've been on a streak with teh OC rights movement ehre)


	42. Vanishing Act Fluff Piece

The first time Hop and MC smiled on camera again, a real genuine smile, was when they were 16. Two years after the lost were lost.

A random journalist came up to them and confronted them on a photo that indicated their relationship (they were... holding hands as they softly walked through the moonlight).

Hop and MC blinked at the journalist, looked straight into their coworkers' camera like they were in the office

MC dips Hop into a kiss, and they kinda kiss longer than... expected. Like what you think would be an appropriate time to stop, they don't stop then. They wait a good minute until they part.

"That answer your question?" Hop asks, out of breath, cheeks flushed, and hair a bit frazzled. But both of them are absolutely beaming while still having a smug glint in their eyes.

And that's how Galar found out that their Two Champions and Regional Professors In Training were dating


	43. Fallen Hero Hop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is something similar to what was done a long while ago [on the server], but I'm changing a few bits and things here and there

MC never went into the Weald and Hop waited and waited and waited for something. _Someone_ to give him a purpose.

Because his one dream was taken away from him. The very thing he's been striving for for as long as he could remember. Pulled out from under him by his best friend.

Hop waits in the Weald, by the Altar of the Sword & Shield. Hoping they show up and guide him. To give him a purpose.

They never come.

At least not before someone else does.

After that, Hop doesn't come home that night. Or the day after... or after... or after...

Leon looks for him. MC looks for him. Sonia. Nessa. Raihan. Milo. Kabu. Piers. Marnie. Fucking Bede. They all look for him and they never find him.

MC checks the Altar and doesn't find him. But they do find Hop's Zamazenta's Shield.

_It's about time I return this_

MC places the sword back on its pedestal where it belongs and leaves.

Years go by and slowly the search for Hop is nothing more than a random whisper. Leon and MC go on with their lives, trusting Hop's strength and team are keeping him safe. But they can't help but be worried though, because Hop left Dubwool behind.

_crack knuckles_

Five years go by, and Hop's Missing Person Case has long since gone cold, with not a single lead.

The League season starts as usual, with several dozen trainers endorsed and off.

Leon oversees it as Chairman like every other year, and MC as Champion like the years prior.

But something catches the Corviknight MC rides to falter, MC risks a peak to spot a familiar head of purple hair and the faint glittering of those golden eyes.

MC looks away to focus back on the cameras, giving them their best Champion Smile. By the time MC can check back, he's gone. If it was him to begin with.

A new Evil Team rises and they cause so much damage every time they appear.

They appear for quick strikes. Never taking anything. Just going damage and instilling fear. The Gym leaders manage well enough, and even some of the Challengers come in to aid them.

But then they attack Ballonlea, the place protected by the fae, and they win because no one can bypass the Forest. How did they get to Ballonlea?! Who let them in?!

Bede's hospitalized because he was one of the few trainers there to protect it, and he protected it with everything he had.

People reported sightings of an Aegislash with a blade stained with blood. Darkness and gold enveloping it.

They say its Weilder had eyes just as golden and piercing.

Ms. Opal was unharmed however. She doesn't tell the police what she saw, but she does tell the Gym Leaders, Champion, and Chairman.

The trainer of the Shiny Aegislash didn't attack her, but they did see her.

They didn't attack her.

They _bowed_ to her

_"Only respect for the Queen of the Fae,"_ They said, before disappearing into the burning flames of her city

"Who were they?" Leon asks as Opal turns to leave.

"You don't want to know."

from that point on security on the cities are increased. Leon & MC discuss establishing an Elite Four, because Galar needs as many strong trainers as possible to protect them in this time of... conflict.

The next place the Evil Team attacks in is not Circhester, Spikemuth, Hammerlocke, or even Wyndon. No.

They aim for Postwick.

Leon & MC's hearts dropped the moment they heard that their hometown was attacked.

By the time they get there, the town is nothing but ashes, but no one is hurt. Thank Arceus.

Leon and MC hold their families so closely.

MC's mum says that someone entered the Weald while the town was burning.

They had an Umbreon beside them to light the path.

MC and Leon rush to the Weald with reckless abandon, because they need to make sure that the Sword and Shield aren't taken.

The moment they get to the Altar, they meet the person who entered. Their back is turned to the Champion & Chairman.

But they have a Chandelure, Umbreon, and Shiny Aegislash out.

The figure doesn't say anything as they bring out another Pokemon.

Galvantula.

They whisper something before their Pokemon attack the two, with both of them immediately bringing out their own Aces.

MC and Leon bring out their Charizards and fight them off.

But the Galvantula hops onto the trees and ensnares the two in an Electroweb. The shock knocking them out as they scream in agony. Their Pokemon try to help them but are swiftly knocked out.

When Leon & MC awaken, the sword and shield are gone, along with the person.

Everyone is even more tense now, but they know that the Evil Team doesn't go to the same place twice. At leas they hoped so.

They are very wrong when Wedgehurst is targeted and the many wishing stars Sonia had for research go missing and Sonia herself is left without a lab.

Sonia sets up in Wyndon for now, but she also gets to training. Because she wasn't Leon's Rival once for nothing.

By the time of the next attack, things are leaning better into their favour.

(Insert a brief thing where Snowy comes up with a beautiful AU)

that is until They land in on their Noivern.

Their Noivern makes quick work of Sonia's Hydreigon. Their Galvantula brutally knocks out both Sonia's Blatoise and Leon's Charizard. While MC's own starter is KO'd by their Sandaconda

Bede then comes in from Mystery's behind and attempts to knock them out, but Mystery brings out their Aegislash and kicks Bede in the ribs.

Marnie tries to leap down from her Mandibuzz but then Mystery slams the Shield into her ribs and flings her across the field.

but then It's Leon coming in with _his_ Aegislash so the two clash blades.

Raihan takes that opening to summon a violent whirlwind with his team to finally lower Mystery's hood

Mystery has a fucking mask on because of course they do!

They step away from Leon just in time for their Skiddo to come in and tackle Leon.

The Evil Leader emerges from the smoke like the Dramatic Bitch they are, and Mystery leaps to their side.

"It's about time you learn who's been foiling your attempts." or whatever

Mystery takes off the mask and everyone is stunned for a moment, and that moment is used for Boss Person to knock everyone out

Mystery’s outfit:

During the other attacks, he wore a helmet (not the modern kind) and a black fur cape. With black laced boots, and just. A lot of black. A navy/midnight blue medieval vest with a white shirt underneath. Just a medieval aeshetic all around yall.

During the particular attack where he's revealed it's the same loose sort of white undershirt and vest and pants, but a deep red cloak instead of that heavier fur cape

Back to the plot

After the Evil Team escapes, everyone is heartbroken over the fact that _Hop_ turned to villiany

Leon and MC spend a good few hours breaking punching bags in the gym of the Battle Tower (since it still has a hundred or so floors)

Raihan comes in just in time to see Leon hit another bag, snapping it off the chain and launching it across the room. Leon's panting heavily, both from the work out and his still simmering rage.

But upon seeing Raihan, something in him softens as Raihan walks over to him, he pulls him into a hug as he finally lets it all out.

(MC bumped into Raihan when he first entered the tower and told him which floor. MC's going to hang out and maybe get wasted with Marnie and Bede)

**Stor:** Getting wasted seems like an appropriate response

**Me:**

The Gym Challenge is still raging on, and ~~Hop~~ Clipeus stands in front of a wall of screens. Fiddling with his thin low ponytail.

A few battles stand out to him.

6th Gym Leader Bede's battle with a dragon user, and challenger wins too. Despite not having a poison or steel type.

7th Gym Leader Marnie's battle with a challenger who seems to specialize in terrain moves, preference leaning towards Grassy Terrain

8th Gym Leader Raihan's battle with MC & Leon's Endorsements. Both bright and strong and young.

Yet so so naive still.

Interesting.

**Stor:** hooooooop, that's called stalking

**Me:** it isn't stalking if the battles are broadcasted all over the region anyway

**Stor:** true

**Me:** okay, at this point my usual grace and dramatics will drop so I'm just gonna yeet out the rest of these vague ideas

**Stor:** also what sort of a name is clipeus

**Me:** Clipeus means Shield in Latin and is the name of some kinda shield

Now, plot points that I dont think I have the energy to reeally make a thing out of now

\- Hop is high-key being manipulated and low-key abused by Evil Team Boss

\- Hop's team all love him and care about him so much, and they know this situation isn't good for him because his Starter tells them stories of what travelling was like and stuff and how Hop was so much happier

\- The Wolves have been wandering the world and exploring because they can

\- MC's Champion Outfit is dope as hell

\- Hop disappeared at 13-14, so now him & MC are 18-19

\- If I went more high-key with the abuse aspect, Hop would've been... I- I.... yeah

a vague ending for this is Hop shots Evil Boss and takes over the team and turns it into a vigilante sort of deal or he dismantles it and goes out of Galar to find himself. Do some soul searching. Some training. Cut off his hair and start anew somewhere else before he comes home. Because after every thing he did to everyone, he doesn't want them to clean up his mess _and_ have to deal with a broken shield.

Hop totally comes back from his soul searching with an undercut (swoon) and a Shiny Altari and a Shiny Luxray


	44. Confessions Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I MADE SOMETHING SOFTISH

Angst AU to end off Singles Awareness day in my timezone

Leon sees Raihan with a Shiny Applin and Leon fears that he's lost his chance.

Raihan laughs and tells him its for someone he likes, that doesn't stop the ache in Leon's heart though. He tries to leave as soon as he can, and thank arceus that his schedule lands him back in Wyndon, far away from Raihan (despite how he always aches to be near him)

Leon turns on the telly to see what he might've missed and-

He drops the cup he was holding, letting it shatter to the ground without even so much as flinching.

MC was seen with a Shiny Applin. Not just that. They're handing the Applin off to some random guy.

_ Hop. _

Leon immediately calls Hop to check on him and he's immediately met with his baby brother's broken voice trying act as if he's alright.

He swallows the lump in his throat before telling Hop, "You too, huh?"

The two talk for a bit. Mainly about the crushes they both lost today.

Meanwhile, MC and Raihan frantically figure out how to clear things up with the press (because Raihan & MC as a sibling relationship is my canon). The guy profusely apologies again and again, he even gives them both a Tart and Sweet apple each before he's sent away.

Hop's spiral is a lot worse than in canon, because he's not only trying to figure himself out as a person outside of his brother but also trying to figure out his own emotions on MC and trying to get over it.

But... something shifts with the small change. Hop's team is much more well rounded because he talks with Lee about their crushes (and his brother sometimes falls into lovesick tangents about something he and Raihan did when they were on their Gym Challenge). It gives him ideas for his team and Pokemon that work with him.

He catches a Noibat and a Joltik, along with the other Pokemon he does in canon.

Meanwhile Leon throws himself into training and work and battling and- and- 

He collapses from exhaustion on his way to see the Chairman. He distinctly heard the sound of Raihan screaming... or maybe that's just his heart and mind messing with him

MC and Raihan are just goddamn pure idiots because the Applins they have are for Hop and Leon respectively.

But Raihan noticed how Leon seems to be avoiding him more, and MC can't figured out why Hop's smile won't come back despite the fact that he's won some of their battles together and he's greatly improved so much.

Raihan's walking through the castle doing his usual duties when he spots Leon about to enter the power plant, but every movement Leon makes is stuttering and unfocused.

When Leon collapses Raihan is by his side at an instant.

Leon's forced to take a week off by both Rose and Hop, and so he doesn't try and work even on his time off. Leon's 'forced' to stay with Raihan, because he refuses to leave Leon alone (and he doesn't think his heart can handle seeing Leon's pale, unconscious form like that again)

Meanwhile Hop sees MC with that Shiny Applin again and is very confused. But then MC quickly hides it away and looks around to make sure no one saw it.

It takes a moment but then everything starts to click in Hop's brain and he immediately goes out to the Wild Area to find a Certain Pokemon.

**Hayley:** misunderstandings after another

**Me:** They Dense Beans and I love all of them

Hop spends a good bit trying to find the Extra Pokemon he's looking for, a good week actually. With some occasional supply stops back in Hammerlocke, Hop's mostly in the Wild Area.

Leon and Raihan fall into an almost domestic routine on Leon's week off, since Raihan isn't accepting Challengers yet since its so early on still, he's mostly at home outside of training with his Gym Trainers and Leon when the latter starts getting too energetic.

It doesn't help Leon's heart that he once fell asleep on Raihan when they were watching a movie and he woke up on top of Raihan's chest as Raihan held him. It was so soft that it made him feel like a kid in love again, but also ached because he knew Raihan wasn't going to be his (it also doesn't help when Raihan woke up and oh my Arceus his eyes looked so beautiful in the morning that Leon could drown in them)

On the 6th day Leon's at Raihan's place, MC stops by and Leon is a bit confused.

Then Leon sees the Shiny Applin and oooohhhhhhhh


	45. Valentine's Special

In honour of Valentine's Tomorrow

HBIT

Hop anonymously sends gifts to all the Gym Leaders, Leon, Sonia, MC, and even Bede and Marnie. Because it's a thing her started doing one year and he never stopped. Everyone back then knew it was him, but this time they don't so he hopes they like the simple chocolates and flowers he sent them at least

Villain AU

MC & Hop were suffering, but took the day to hang out because they're both single AF so they're spending Valentine's with their bff

Vanishing Act

Year 1 - Nothing

Year 2 - Hop & MC were too busy but Bede and Marnie got them to go on a double date with them

Year 3 - the Two Champions were dragged into the date with much less resistant than last year, but then again they are four of them in the relationship now so

Year 4 - It's... better. After if something has shifted or shifting.

Year 5 (assuming it's pre-return of the Vanished) - Hop & MC spend the afternoon going around Wyndon together, while Marnie and Bede cuddle at home. In the morning Hop and Marnie made them breakfast while Bede and MC cuddled in bed. At night, it's a date night at a nice fancy restaurant, then a movie at home. Hop sitting on Bede's lap, while MC and Marnie are snuggled together

Year 5 (post-return of the vanished) - Hop & MC and Leon & Raihan and Sonia & Nessa triple date on the 13th, while the 14th is Hop & MC & Marnie & Bede date day (when they're out, Piers, Leon, Raihan, Sonia, and Nessa may or may not be watching them [Opal demands that they send her pictures])


	46. Brief Musical AU Kinda

AU where everything is the same except it's a musical

_oh god my brain just produced angst for this_

Hop sadly singing "Everything Stays" when he makes his way to the Altar of the Sword and Shield before you find him in the post-game. It shows various flashbacks but also current things of MC's fame.

There's a parallel shot of Hop and MC's battle in front of Magnolia's house and then on of the semi-finals

There's another parallel shot of the shadow Leon and MC cast on Hop as he continues to walk deeper into the weald, slowly getting consumed by the fog before he's not seen

because everything did stay, Hop is always in the Champion's shadow still

**Solute:** its not as epic but maybe hop and mc belt it out to a song about theyre destinies, how theyre intertwined ig  
the obligatory exposition song in postwick

 **Me:** that one's in the vain of the first song from Beauty & the Beast

Hop and MC running through as Hop sings about wanting more, with MC being back up vocals that they don't care where they are as long as it's with their friend

OH GOD (im looking at a steven universe song playlist) HOP LEAVING HIS DOGGO'S POKEBALL ON MC'S DESK WHILE SINGING "TOWER OF MISTAKES"

_SOMEONE_ LAMENTING WITH "IT'S OVER ISN'T IT?"

ooooo I found a nice song that would wrap up the weird falling out of friendship plotline between Leon and Sonia  
Hop playing on the piano with MC, "Both of You" from Steven Universe

**Solute:** a little exposition song about the nature of the gym challenge/the gym challengers similar to beautiful from heathers

**Me:** ooooo yes  
a musical number as MC and Hop storm Rose Tower  
it's to the tune of the sickass elevator music

**A/N:** Insert Keysmash here

so this can either be for the CHampion Cup or around that scene where all the contenders for the Gym Challenge step onto the pitch during that intro thing thing

"At The Gala" from MLPFIM, Hop, Bede, Marnie, and several dozen randos all sing about what they hope to achieve during the Gym Challenge (fame, fortune, money, validation, etc)

Seventeen with Hop & MC except it's them simply just wishing they weren't the Legends' Chosen and that MC didn't become Champion be _cause they're just a kid_

**BLT:** ~~seventeen reprise where MC is more mature and everyone starts to pitch in more to help them so they can 'learn to be seventeen'~~


	47. Time Loop AU Version 2 (The Longer Better One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY POKEMON DAY

the Looped: Leon, Hop (because wynaut), MC, Bede, Marnie, Sonia & the Gym Leaders

Time frame: The week of the Champion Cup

Ways to reset the time loop: MC & Hop not making it to fight each other, MC/Hop winning the fight with the other (it's meant to be a tie because I refuse canon), MC/Hop losing to any of the Elite Leaders in the Finals, Bede not showing up to fight MC, and a few other things

the first time the reset happens, it's when Hop loses to MC

it takes them a bit, but MC and Hop are the first to really catch on since the other does different moves in the first two resets

when they tie, Hop and MC look so confused but then they realize time doesn't loop back. That it's still going.

Good.

Things proceed as normal in canon (with the addition of Hop fighting the Gym Leaders) until Rose summons the Darkest Day

Hop and MC don't get the Sword and Shield and follow Leon without him realizing

Hop and MC are hit by a Dynamax Canon that—

They wake up again, it's the day of the Champion Cup

Hop loses because he's so shaken from his death

Reset

MC loses

Reset

Leon and Sonia track them down so they can figure this timeloop thing out

MC and Hop finally get the hugs they've very much needed

It only gets worse from there tho

Hop and MC tie, but Bede doesn't show up the next day

Reset

Bede does show up but he wins

Reset

Everything goes as planned until the Finals

MC and Hop lose to certain Gym Leaders a few times for multiple Resets as Sonia uses the reset time to find out more than she already does about the darkest day

eventually they manage to get to the Darkest Day again

Sonia tries to get the Sword and Shield while Hop and MC help Lee.

Sonia's shot down by a Dynamax Pokemon

Reset

Next time it's the other Gym Leaders who get it and perish

Raihan's Flygon is clipping in the wing

Reset

The last thing Piers sees is a Max Inferno coming his way

Reset

Milo, a dynamaxed Wooloo stepping on him

Reset

Nessa, a tidal wave

Reset

Kabu's pierced by pipe

Reset

Bea and Allister suffocate under a building

Reset

Opal falls and doesn't get up, Bede begs her to get up

Reset

Gordie freezes as he tries to dig his mother's body out of the rock slide

Reset

(no order with that one)

**Stor:** ~~(okay death by Wooloo sounds great tho)~~

**Me:**

But the most frequent occurrence?

Hop, MC, or Leon getting hit by Eternatus.

Reset.

Reset.

Reset.

Reset.

Reset.

Reset.

How many have they gone through? How many times have they or any of the others died or lost?

after one too many deaths... enough to the point where Hop and MC are numb to it, they plow through the competition like its nothing before they grab Leon before Rose could get him.

There they start planning with the focus of battle hardened Commanders.

Leon will go to fight Eternatus and to _keep his distance_ from **It** as much as possible. He is not to engage Rose.

Piers and Marnie are in charge of evacuations of Wyndon and fighting off the Dynamax Pokemon in the city. Don't leave each other.

Bede helps escort people to safety alongside Team Yell. Opal will urge the Tangle to protect its People and Stow-On-Side's people as well.

Bea and Gordie are to help defend Hammerlocke's many corners. Melony and Allister will hold down the forth at home.

Nessa, Kabu, and Milo shall all protect the other's city. Since the type advantages line up perfectly to help each other.

"And what will you two be doing?" Sonia asks

"We're getting the Sword and Shield."

The plan works flawlessly until the two come in with the Sword and Shield.

It's not working.

They're wielding the wrong one.

They at least now have the knowledge of Eternamax as it launches a Dynamax Canon that rips a hole through the castle right to them.

Reset

Hop and MC are late to their matches

Reset.

Hop and MC don't show up for the finals

Reset.

Hop and MC spend however many resets in bed

Reset. Reset. Reset.

Hop and MC use a reset to just end Rose before he could summon it

Reset.

Hop and MC head into the power plant after their match to try and catch it before it's loose.

It blows up the tank and the debri stabs the kids in everywhere

Reset.

Leon, Raihan, everyone else tries the same.

Reset. Reset. Reset.

Piers tries to light Rose on fire.

Reset.

Ball Guy kicks Rose in the Pokeballs (wait, Ball Guy's in this loop? no, they aren't.)

Reset????

Even changing their appearance can reset them.

Leon gets an undercut that causes Raihan to faint?

Reset!

_Sonia_ gets an undercut that causes Nessa to faint?

Reset!

Hop and MC somehow get tattoos?

Reset! (and a lecture from Leon and Sonia)

Bede gets a pixie cut?

Reset! (despite everyone's approval for it)

Marnie gets a piercing and a tattoo and a new white leather jacket?

Reset! (Piers is conflicted over it)

This went from angst to crack real quick

**Stor:** ~~MC and Hop get caught making out in a closet? RESET!~~

**Me:** ~~CANON STOR~~

~~Raihan and Leon huggin? Reset! Sonia and Nessa holding hands?! RESET!~~

**Stor:** Piers just says "fuck it" and spends five loops sniping Rose from the top of Rose Tower with a crossbow

Marnie gets him to stop eventually

**Me:** lol

they get Piers to do that after some of them try a few new hair cuts

**Stor:** Wait

Piers dangles from the top of Rose Tower screaming "CHAIRMAN ROSE IS A BOTTOM" into a megaphone? Reset!

**Me:** poerjdfoiejmoiekfomeori

**Stor:** (partly because that ends with _him_ getting a crossbow bolt to the head, thanks Oleana)

**Me:** BACK TO THE PAIN TRAIN BECAUSE OUR PITSTOP AT CRACK CITY IS OVER

After a cycle of fucking around loops (since they wanted to try out a few looks and technically now they can without having to deal with long term consequences)

Hop and MC are okay enough not to instantly try murder (these kids need a lot of hugs after this is all over)

They go with Hop & MC's plan from before.

Things go well except the correct person is wielding the correct thing.

Hop and MC fear a reset when they see Leon get KO'd but then it doesn't.

Meaning they're doing this right, they're closer to the end.

Hop and MC fight and beat and capture Eternatus together.

Then they pass out for three days with Leon.

Their match never happens because while no one died, a lot of buildings and such was destroyed, even the stadium.

Leon retires though because the League needs a new Chairman and honestly, someone needs to fix the Shit Rose broke. Hop and MC are given the title of Galar's Defenders and Champions because of how far they made it and because Galar absolutely adores them

Before Sonia publishes her book, she adds on information she learned during the _very_ large amount of free time the loops gave her.

Sordward and Shielbert are never a problem because they're arrested for Fraud and Tax Evasion

Hop and MC's Champion outfits are cloaks that end around their torsos

Hop has a shield on his

MC has a sword

instead of the combo Sword Shield design that Leon's Champion shirt had

Zacian and Zamazenta are seen roaming around the world for a few years until Hop and MC are like 19

SHOULD I INSERT MY OC INTO MC'S PLACE?

**A/N:** The Answer is yes, but that’s next few chapters as the start of my OC Rights Sections


	48. Pokemon SWSH if Game Freak Weren't Cowards & Maybe If They Were On Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was more of an idea of how to make the game harder but then it just... spiralled into an AU
> 
> Note: This was heavily edited from when I got it from the server, certain things were expanded and so on. This is probably the most edited version of anything here
> 
> This is NOT from the Champion Time Server

Gameplay Changes

\- Hop has the second best AI in the game, he aims for super effective hits at every opportunity, switches out when he's at a type disadvantage, & constantly rotates his team

\- When you battle him after the opening ceremony, he has a full team of six. The 3 random Pokemon are swapped out when you battle him again before Hulbury. Corviquire, Starter, & Wooloo stay in his party, but after he loses to Bede, his starter is the only one to stay in the party

\- Bede & Marnie get so much deserved coverage for their teams (even though Marnie having a Croagunk/Toxicroak covers her a bit from Fairies). AKA some of Bede's Pokemon know Mystic Fire.

\- Milo has a team of 3, Nessa 4, & Kabu 5. After them it's all 6 Pokemon battles.

\- Gym Leader AI is also a lot higher, and they have move coverage (Nessa's Drednaw actually has a rock move because it doesn't have one in the Gym Battle)

\- Raihan’s AI is on par with Hop during the Gym battle, but it’s boosted to Leon’s AI level during the Finals

\- Raihan has a fucking Tyranitar, and a Kommo-O with Overcoat

\- Piers starts the battle off my setting up Toxic Spikes in the first two turns if he can

\- Raihan & Leon have scenes together, they banter and quip and it’s as clear as day that thEY  FUCKIN' DATIN'

\- Sonia & Nessa also have multiple scenes together. They’re seen at the lighthouse, she escorts Sonia to the restaurant and picks her up after the fact

\- The opposing gym leader that’s not in your version (Allister & Melony if you’re playing Sword) show up in a special scene thing with the counterpart that you fought   
(ex: if you go to a certain section of idk Ballonlea after you beat Bea, you’ll find her & Allister training. For Gordie & Melony it’ll be a family squabble)

\- The Champion Cup has a  _ lot _ more other trainers you have to fight before you AND THEY STRONG AS  _ FUCK _

\- Held items. Nearly on par with your level. 29IVs, beneficial natures.

\- Also the levels of the trainers have been risen as well, like overall for the whole game

\- Hop & Marnie are both at a much higher level then them (Marnie being around 5 to the highest level rando you fight, and Hop be  _ 10 _ levels about the highest level rando. And that's just Marnie & Hop's  _ first _ Pokemon that comes out to the field.

\- Hop’s Dubwool is no longer the first Pokemon he sends out, and it’s also on level with his starter, maybe even a level higher than it

\- Bede's around the same level as Marnie when you fight him when he crashes the tournament

\- Multiple Ending Routes, condensed because I couldn’t think of that many

Ending 1 - And The Winner is Hop   
Lose to Hop in the Champion Cup

Ending 2 - Champion Marnie   
Lose to Marnie in the Champion Cup

Ending 3 - And The Cycle Continues   
Lose to Raihan during the finals   
  
“Best” Ending - Canon   
You win   
  
Secret True Ending (in my heart) - The Two  Kings Champions - You & Hop tie and go on to the finals  _ together _

* * *

Story Changes

\- Eternatus plot is more like the Lusamine Nihilego plot, where Eternatus' venom does a thing to Rose & Oleana and some of their staff (I will use this idea to death because I will never make the fic that properly features it)

\- Eternatus isn't evil. Rose isn't evil. No one's truly evil. Eternatus has just never gotten the chance to see the beauty of the world before it was used and abused, while Rose was afraid for the near future (instead of a thousand years, but still Valid man) where the world they love is being destroyed by human ignorance

\- Eternatus essentially does a mind control thing where the controlled can  _ see _ what's happening but they can't do anything to stop it

\- Leon & the Gym Leaders are informed, but Rose tries to play it off like they have more time as to not scare and worry them. Because if the tournament was cancelled, people would be Suspect

\- All the Gym Leaders and Leon are summoned to the Tower instead of just Leon, because the Gym Leaders have the right to know how bad it’s gotten. How much of Eterantus’ venom is in them and how much control it has over Rose & Oleana

\- Instead of Storming Rose Tower cuz of hungry, MC, Hop, Marnie, & Bede all go up because they've been waiting in the hotel lobby for two hours, and they've been waiting in the Tower's lobby for another hour. What the fuck is going on guys?

\- They're allowed up because why not? Its not like these kids are going to do something stupid? They still inform their boss tho so they can quickly tie up the meeting

\- Something's off when they get to the top of the tower. The kids feel it, while the Gym Leaders & Champion do too but they're skillfully hiding it. Rose & Oleana do as well.

They all hide behind fake smiles and false reassurance.

Marnie & Bede let themselves believe it, while MC & Hop share a look of mutual suspicion

\- The Darkest Day comes during the start of the third match, with Rose & Oleana having been missing since dawn

\- The camera from which Rose streams the video feed is on the floor, Rose is coughing up blood as he desperately tells Leon and the Gym Leaders and everyone what’s happening and that he’s sorry but he couldn’t hold it back longer

\- Everyone scatters once the feed cuts off

\- Sonia helps evacuate Wyndon, with Bede & Marnie acting as support

\- MC & Hop head for the Weald once everything clicks together

onto Sonia's Plot

\- Hop is there for every time Sonia speculates and adds in his own suggestions

\- Raihan's there with MC, Hop, & Sonia when she talks about the tapestries. He adds in some info he's learned over the years. Advising Sonia to ask his three Gym Trainers, because they cover separate topics relating to the history (Raihan knows the general gists of it, a mixture of it. But the gym trainers know more about specific things, small details that Raihan doesn't know)

\- Leon also throws in what he knows from battling against Dynamax Pokemon for so long, as well as what Rose sometimes rattles on about

\- Milo's there to tell Sonia all he can about the geoglyph in Turrfield, telling her to ask certain other locals

\- Bea & Allister are there to investigate the revealed monument after Bede destroys the false one

\- Melony/Gordie tell Sonia all they can about the Hero's Bath (if you're playing Sword its Melony who appears, and visa versa with Gordie in Shield)

\- When you bump into Sonia when she's not researching or on the way to researching, you find her either catching up with Leon, catching up with some other old friends, or with her girlfriend

\- When you find her with Leon, you might hear/find bits about what destroyed with rivalry/friendship

\- Sonia's there to fist fight Bede beside you, because I refuse canon and she wasn't once Leon's rival for nothing

\- About that fight with Bede, it's a double battle. Half with his own Pokemon and the other half with the Chairman's (which will remain the exact same level later when you fist fight Rose)

\- Sonia is literally the main reason you win because the Chairman's Pokemon are all set to aim for  _ you _

\- She fights with you because dammit she wasn’t once Leon’s rival for nothing!

\- The first Pokemon she sends out is a fucking Hydriegon, and if that somehow gets KO’d then it’s a Blatoise that comes out next

\- Sonia's arc is also a lot more solid in this. She has to deal with people who are reluctant to give her the information she’s looking for, or they’ve just plain rude. She has to stand her ground that she is serious about researching this

\- The first time she stands her ground is when she questions some other Turrfield locals about the geoglyph

\- The last time you see her do it is when Magnolia offers to take over the research for her, but then Sonia swiftly replies with no, telling her that she’s got this

\- (Magnolia was testing her resolve, to see that if it gets much tougher than a few slightly uncooperative people that Sonia won’t flinch away)

\- (Leon & Magnolia later discuss that if Sonia had that much resolve when she was a trainer, she probably would’ve surpassed Leon for much of their journey. Leon knows that he and Sonia would’ve been tied had she had more resolve when they were younger)

Back to the Darkest Day

\- There's more lore with the Wolves & the Two Kings & Galar’s History, more information about their previous battles and such

\- MC & Hop head into the Weald, but neither of you spot any Pokemon. At least not any Pokemon that you can fight

\- They both see... figures walking through the fog, leading them down the right path. Until they see “Sonia” before a bridge. She tells them that she found that the Legends were born in the Weald and that the creature that's attacking is named Eternatus, a Venomous Dragon born from outside of this Earth

\- They get the Sword & Shield. Hop comments on how it feels warm. Alive, almost. But its faint, list a whisper into the unknown

\- They both go to Hammerlocke. Hop & MC battle Rose & Oleana in a double battle (double Dynamax) and win

\- They head up to Leon

\- Leon throws the Ultra Ball/Timer Ball and it fails

\- Charizard leaps in to protect the kids instead of his own trainer because that's what Leon would want

\- Before Eternatus can attack you or Hop, Raihan & Sonia attack it alongside Leon's Charizard. They manage to grab Leon before Eternatus distorts the space of the roof and teleports them out, leaving the kids with the beast

\- MC & Hop bring out the Sword & Shield at an instant, they feel the power within it growing just as Eternamax builds up its own power

\- The Wolves arrive just in time to save them from a Dynamax Canon

\- Canon fight goes on from there where you and Hop save the day, except Leon rests longer and that’s why his fight is 1000% harder

* * *

Gym Changes & Additional Crap I’m creating because I’m getting invested again

\- Raihan's Gym Trainers have 4 Pokemon each, and it's a full on weather team hell

\- Hulbury’s Gym Trainers all have coverage for grass and electric types, also Rain

\- Spikemuth’s Gym. Prankster. Poison. Coverage. Fully evolved Pokemon

\- Circhester’s Gym. Sandstorms/Hail themed. Also, spikes and stealth rock

\- Everytime you fall into a hole, you battle random Pokemon that’s really annoying to fight

\- Stow-On-Side Gym. Smart set up for that there late game

\- Turrfield Gym is actually really pleasant because Milo doesn’t want to scare challengers off by fucking them over immediately

\- Motostoke’s Gym is burn burn burn bitch, also Sunny Day and many things have Solar Beam/Blade

\- Ballonlea’s Gym is... the same except worse. Opal questions you on herself and Fairy types, but also about more random shit. Like which one of these Pokemon is a Normal/Fairy type and the options are Azuril, Togepie, and Clefa

\- There’s Route Masters similar to (and my only point of reference is SUMO) those Trail Guides in Alola who battle you after you beat everyone in that route

\- They have held items, and once you beat them you’re given said held item (instead of, you know, finding it. You earn it. As much as I love that it was given to you in game, it would’ve been cool to have that extra challenge there)

* * *

NOW ONTO THE DATING SIM SECTION IN HONOUR OF JJWUTT (shout out to you, Brother)!!!

\- Hop is the easiest to Romance because you already have a friendship with him

\- Marnie is the middle, she's easy enough to befriend

\- Bede's the hardest to Romance because he's a tsundere

\- To win Hop's heart is by trying to find him when he hecks off during his Depression. He tells you he's going to train in the Wild Area (preferably something with X weather) and you have to find him there and talk to him

You get to see several of the other dozen Pokemon he's caught and trying out. You don't see any of them during the Official Rival fights. You find that he actually releases Pokemon that don't work with him, or he gives them away to someone else. He actually offers a Pokemon that he thinks would you might like (if you say no, he offers you another Pokemon, and another. This has no effect on his romance route)

If you visit him in those areas at night, he has some Deep & Sad dialogue that also has no effect on his romance route, its just there to hurt.

\- To Romance Marnie, you have to go off to the side a bit and shoo off some Team Yell grunts every now and then for a chance to encounter her. During these encounters she offers to take you out, depending on the dialogue option you pick is how smoothly your romancing of her goes.

Any cafe and restaurant "hang outs" you go to with her randomly pops out the option to feed her Morpeko. Feed the friend. If you don't feed the friend it bites you because Hangry

If you're already romancing her when you get to Piers, he's going to pull you aside to "talk." If it's after you fight him that you start to romance Marnie, he and Marnie are a lot more hesitant about it because they think you might just want to use Piers' fame or Gym Leader status or smth

\- Romancing Bede is the hardest because you have to willingly risk your friendship with Hop to do his route

but for the True Bede Romance run is one where you clash with his rudeness and support him when he falls, its a delicate balance

You have to be witty and snappy with him before Stow-On-Side.

The moment he destroys the monument you have to be careful with your choices, because one wrong move and everything crumbles.

When Opal takes him in, you can go to Ballonlea to watch him train and generally check on him (you get to train fight with him for exp only, no cash)

Before that you would sometimes find him in the wild area training after Rose removes his endorsement. You can talk to him and he'll demand a battle. After that you speak to him.

Gentle words but nothing false. Don't give him negative positivity, give him reality but looking on the bright side. (EX: A. Everything will be fine B. Sure, everything's not fine but at least you have your friends, your Pokemon. C. Ha, nerd)

Now, you have to complete all the Romance routes before you battle Raihan at the  _ latest _

why?

So your BF/GF can cheer you on and hug you after you win!

if it's Hop you romance, the plot more naturally shifts around that, because you & Hop are the Sword & Shield.

Changes for the Hop Romance Route

\- He excitedly finds you after he wins a badge

\- He's there after  _ you _ get a badge

\- He's just there loving, supporting, smooching, and hugging you

Changes for the Marnie Romance Route

\- Team Yell also cheers for you

\- Piers has additional dialogue saying that he won't go easier on you just before you're dating his sister, if anything that makes him want to beat you  _ more _

\- You see more of Marnie & get more fights with her

Changes for the Bede Romance Route

\- Opal offers you a gift since you need a bit more pink, especially if you're dating her successor

\- Bede:  _ says something mildly rude as he affectionately pats you on the head or smth _

\- His Pokemon give you the Gem items when you talk to them during visits (you can still get them by doing idk some repeatable chore I’m adding in)

* * *

Now onto the friendship routes... now I know why I was false enthusiastic about exploring them. Because a friendship route is required for the romance route, so really me exploring the friendship is basically me telling you to be less tender to these characters

But I wrote it because I thrive off validation and wrote it because [REDACTED] so here it is

These ones happen naturally in-game, since for Hop you can  _ improve _ your friendship with him but improve it  _ too _ much and you get his romance route. Marnie & Bede are easier to befriend and stay as friends.

Don't feed Marnie's Morpeko at every opportunity, and say a few slightly wrong things.

For Bede, offer support but not too much (for a realistic example, use empty optimism instead of genuine understanding and support at the start before shifting to the latter as time goes on)

To get their collective friendship route, you have to be bordering on a romance with Hop and be meeting up with Marnie & Bede frequently enough for Hop to meet up with them too. Bede & Hop are really hard to get paired together as friends, but with enough sheer will power and determination you can do it

A/N: Now someone suggested that “oh you should have the option to choose what ships are set” and I didn’t want to be mean after I said No the first time and I should probably stop here before I get mean


	49. Hunger Games AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Death  
> **  
>  **Angst With a Happy Ending  
> **  
>  **Physical Disabilities  
> **  
>  **Loss of Limbs  
> **  
>  **Loss of Innocence  
> **  
>  **Loss of Parent(s)  
> **  
>  **Angst and Tragedy  
> **  
>  **Character Death  
> **  
>  **Minor Character Death  
> **  
>  **Major Character Death  
> **  
>  **Medical Trauma  
> **  
>  **Psychological Trauma  
> **  
>  **Implied/Reference Torture  
> **  
>  **Implied/Reference Rape/Non-Canon  
> **  
>  **Implied/Reference Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism**  
>  **Sad with a happy ending**

Rose as Haymitch, who tried to protect the young girl tribute from his own district (Oleana) but she died and he survived and won. He tried to rebel but then they take away his family by killing them. He falls into a habit of alcoholism and isolation that only gets worse every year he has to watch more kids die on his watch.

But then Leon & Sonia are chosen. Leon, who's on the verge of no longer needing to drop his name in, volunteers for his baby brother who just turned 12, with only 1 name in the whole ballot.

Rose _knows_ the Capitol's game. He knows that its ridged to make the most compelling story for the Capitol's enjoyment. They wanted to spice it up by putting two kid tributes in for the Underdog & Sad Tragedy stories that could come from it.

But then Leon volunteers even before the Capitol rep calls it out.

The whole district knows who Leon is. He's the son of one of the coal miners that died in that accident years ago. He's the son of the one woman who caught the eye of almost every man in the district, of the woman who lived on the slightly brighter side of the district but gave it up for love in this hopeless hell.

He's the boy who puts his name in the ballots more so he can give the extra grain to families with kids too young to put their names in. He's the boy who goes to the courtyard and sings if only to bring a smile onto one person's face. He's the boy who goes out to hunt to better feed his family.

A/N: Things happen but basically Bede’s one of the younger Victors since the youngest age to enter the games is 12 and the eldest is 18, so Bede would be 13 by the time he’s watching over the next year’s tributes. Back to the thing

Leon gets many goodbyes from so many people, many of whom he's never really met, but they know him and they all promise the same thing.

They're watch over and protect his family ~~when~~ if he dies.

On the train, Sonia & Leon prod Rose for advice because they need all they can before they're thrown in to fight to the death.

Rose barely gives them anything.

That is until Sonia almost stabs him.

Oooh, interesting, these kids got spunk. He can work with this (the back of his mind tells him not to get attached and not to get his hopes up)

Training comes and Rose actually advises them. He advises them to eat as much as they can, but not too much that they get sick. Learn what you can and can't eat (Leon already knows, and he knows Sonia does too because they both hunted in the same forests). And avoid the Cornucopia's heart.

Dont remember which comes first, the interview or the thing so imma do the thing first

Then comes that evaluation thing.

Leon sees them not paying a single drop of attention to him and he does the unthinkable. He chucks a knife at them. Piercing the apple out of the roasted pig's mouth.

Meanwhile, Sonia camouflages herself into the walls and sneaks into their little chamber

The two of them get the highest rating scores out of everyone.

Rose knows this is good. It makes them memorable to the Capitol. It makes them stand out, because the odds are only in the favour of the best tales.

During the Interview, Sonia fumbles, while Leon seems to be able to play them like a fiddle. He gives them a sob story about missing his family and friends back home (its not a total lie) and they absolutely eat it up. Before Sonia goes on, she asks Leon something.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Yes. Do it."

Sonia plays up the Starcrossed Lovers Angle, that she loves Leon.

By the end of the night, the Capitol absolutely wants these two kids to get a happy ending to their love story.

(In the Victor's Room, Rose notices the slight disappointment Nessa & Raihan have, despite the two being so enamoured with Rose's Tributes this year)

The games happen and yadayadayada a lot of people die, until it's just Sonia & Leon. They've been playing up the whole Starcrossed Lovers bit ever since they found each other after they split up during the start of the games.

Sonia & Leon eat the berries and they're both announced victors because no one wants to see a games with no victor.

They live. They live and get to go home. But the Capitol is not pleased by their act of rebellion.

now, at this point I'll just say fuck canon and basically the new Victors meet all the previous ones.

A Capitol rando makes a comment on how Sonia & Leon's story was so romantic!

Leon, under his breath but enough for Raihan & Nessa near him to hear: Thank Arceus it's only a story

Rando: Oh! And that hug they had when they reunited was so sweet!

Sonia, also under her breath: _gag_

Raihan & Nessa quickly get the memo. Leon & Sonia are not really in love, they were playing it up for the crowd

After Raihan & Nessa learn that Leon & Sonia's Starcrossed Lovers thing was an act, they start relentlessly flirting with them (Raihan w/ Leon & Nessa w/ Sonia)

But Raihan & Nessa know they can't keep or have actual lovers, they're too desired by the Capitol's people.

Raihan & Nessa want so much more w/ District 12's rebels, but they can't without risking them getting into more trouble than they're already in for that stunt they pulled.

A few years pass, and secret letters and the few meet ups while Sonia & Leon keep the act of True Love up when they're in the eye of the public hurts Nessa & Raihan's hearts. Every time they're forced to sleep with someone that wants them, they can only see the eyes of the one person they want most to hold them and touch them like this.

They want so terribly to rebel but they can't do anything without some form of solid plan that the Capitol can't catch wind of until it's too late.

That is... until the 75th Annual Hunger Games.

The special theme for this one is that there will be _four_ tributes from each district. Two Veterans, and two family members of said Veterans, or at least the closest thing the Capital can get to for family.

Leon's 21, Hop's just turned 15. Sonia has no family so they pick out a random kid regardless of sex.

It's MC. Hop's best friend. The child of the baker who's went out on hunts as soon as Leon and Sonia taught them how to.

Raihan's drawn, along side his fellow victor Aria. The two family members? Their commrades, Sebastian & Camellia.

The rest from the Victor's ends that will get names, the rest are randos: Nessa, Milo, Piers, Opal, Bede, Gordie, Melony, Bea, and Mustard

From the Victors' Family (or friends because its clear they're not following their own rules): Marnie, Gordie's Little Sister/Melony's second eldest child, Allister, Klara, Avery, Milo's little brother

I could toss in some of my OCs, but... would yall want it?

Kabu's not here because he'll take the place of the lady who's Elected to be Panem's new leader after the death of the other two

(A/N: I actually said Fuck That later and have him be both a Victor & the person who’s elected president in the end of the series. I also read the books, all of them. Back to the thing since I’ve been given a go to the OC rights)

Okay then. Nessa's fellow tribute is another lady, and her family member joining is her little sister who's not much older than Hop.

If we were to make Kabu a Victor because honestly he can be both Victor & New President person, the family member they would take from him is his low-key apprentice who goes by the nickname Love or Cupid.

Bea's fellow Victor would be a man named William, and they would drag his fellow Victor Wife, Charlotte with them into the battle.

Also, Melony's Husband/Gordie's dad is one I'm basing off of Snowy's version of him so he's there as one of the family.

And if I really want to, to add in more SPice, I could combine in characters from the OC fic

Oh! And the other non-Victor chosen from Piers' district is his secret-boyfriend named Scott

A/N: Nessa’s fellow tribute is named Electra

oh! Prim's cat in this is switched to Sonia's dog (or Leon's Funky Lizard Friend/Hop's Fucking Sheep or Bird)

The Mocking Bird/Jabber Jay hybrids, Mocking Jays, are switched to Wolf/Song Dog hybrids called Song Wolves

Song Dogs act similarly to Jabber Jays, in that they act like Parrots but also more like recordings. Like they can hear a person scream and mimic that scream perfectly to the person's voice. They were released into the wild and bred with the wild wolves to create Song Wolves

Song Wolves literally sing via howls that can follow the song tunes of people's singing. Leon's sometimes sung in the forest surrounded by a pack of Song Wolves and they sing along with him.

During a District Visit (which I'm making up for the sake of fluff), Raihan got to Witness Leon singing with the wolves and man did that do things to his heart. Especially when one of the wolves handed Leon their pup because they know and trust him enough to know he wouldn't hurt their baby.

Leon tells him the story of how Song Wolves came to be, and they both slowly realize how the Capitol can use Song Dogs against them again.

Get the innocent looking pooches to watch them as regular looking dogs, guard dogs, or surveillance dogs and then release them into the arena as they repeat the screams of their friends and family in their ears

Leon's signature weapon is a knife

Hop & MC quickly make theirs a Sword & a Shield (whoever wields what is up to you)

Raihan's is a broadsword

Nessa's is a fucking Harpoon

Not all tributes have Signature Weapons. Bea's is signature weapon is her FISTS.

the ending is that

Nessa's fellow tribute, Electra, dies but her little sister lives.

William dies, but Charlotte's pregernante w/ their baby

Leon's partially deaf in one ear

Raihan looses part of his leg

Hop & MC get serious scars on their torsos and arms

Nessa develops a fear of water because she and Electra were dosed in water and electrocuted when the Capitol had them and before the rescue party came

Sonia has multiple bite mark scars and a fear of dogs

Not to mention the amount of trauma they have

Therapy is barely a thing in the Hunger Games, so they can only help each other recover the best they can

(Leon & Raihan's disabilities come from the fact that's what Katniss & Peeta got over the course of the books)

Charlotte started a game to help those who were tortured by the Capitol to figure out what's real and not

Nessa, to Sonia: Real or not real, you and Leon are dating

Sonia: To the Capitol its real, but it's all an act and a lie, I've long since told you and I love _you_

Love: Real or not real... Kabu's signature weapon was a katana

Kabu: Real

Hop: Real or not real... dad died because he took the blame when Lee was caught with wild game...

Leon: Not real. He died in a mining accident

~~MC: Real or not real... Bede's a little shit~~

~~Bede: Not-~~

~~Raihan: It's real, but not as much of a little shit as you'd think~~

~~Opal: He's a little shit, yeah~~

Nessa: Real or not real, Opal is rarely wrong

Everyone: Real

Bede: ... Real

Nessa: So u a litte shit

**RivalHopFan, who's on tumblr check 'em out:** Ok but real or not real... but proposal

 **Me:** N/A

 **RHF:** Oof

 **Me:** the most that happens is people thinking Katniss is pregernante because Peeta lied to get some Sympathy from the Capitol

Same happens w/ Leon & Sonia, because they're still Lovers to the Capitol, even though their hearts lie with the most eligible bachelor and bachelorette

oh god

my brain just had a thought

**RHF:** Oooh?

**Me:** what if instead of Hop dying like how Prim does, it's their mom who does

LEON & HOP LOSE THEIR MOMMA

Hop, years later after the war is done. He & Leon still live together because they're both recovering still, same with everyone else. Recovering and living with what little family they have (whether by blood or battle).

"Real or not real, you love Raihan."

Leon pauses from where he's chopping vegetables.

The silence gets too long and Hop asks again, "Real or not real, you love Raihan."

Leon, with a shaky breath, replies, "Real."

"Then why don't you go to him? Be with him?"

"Because I have to take care of yo—"

"Lee." It's the first time Hop's used that nickname since he was brought back to Leon from the Capitol. "I'll be fine. Healing doesn't need to just be you and me. I know you're still hurting and I know I can't fix that. But I know Raihan can ease that pain much better than me. Don't stop yourself from being happy, Lee. I'll be fine."

Alternatively

Hop: Real or not real, you love me

MC: Real. Your turn. Real or not real, you love me back

Hop: Real.

President Snow is one of the Royal brothers, President Coin is the other


	50. SWSH Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how this one happened but I think we were just kinda sad that we weren't going to get a lot of Hop & Leon content with the structure of this season's anime

MC instead of Ash because I refuse to have him again jebus

It starts with Raihan and Leon's exhibition match starting before the sound of it fades away from the TV screen that Hop and MC are watching it from

As they watch and move in excitement the narrator explains the world of Pokemon speech, introduces MC, and introduces Dynamaxing vaguely

after that cut to the opening which is Brand New World. It shows off various Dynamax and Gigantamax Pokemon our two trainers will face. It also has hints of the wolves only spotted if you're looking for it.

There's a single frame of Eternatus but the switch to that brief frame blends well ith the colours of other frames that your dont notice

It's morning, the Rookidee are chirping, the Wooloo are rolling, and the Yampers are chasing off some Nickit

Hop and MC are asleep on Hop's Wooloo, a blanket draped over their shoulders. Both of them seem to have fallen asleep after watching Leon's match.

Hop wakes up first or his mum wakes him up to remind him that Leon's coming home today.

He snaps awake and shakes MC awake and reminds them that Lee's coming home today!

They try to rush out but are urged to have breakfast by Hop's mum, and they practically shovel down the food before trying to run off again to meet up with Lee at the train station

The narrator continues explaining things as the kids run through Postwick and Route 1. The episode ends with Leon giving his speech before he spots Hop and MC

**belle:** @ anipoke just hire Myth plz

**Me:** they wont because they're cowards   
and because I'm gonna have Raihan and Leon interact and it's going to be very very not straight

**Snowy:** Hop and MC do the Classic Toast in Mouth Trope

**Me:** Hop has a scone in his mouth while MC has not even toast but a piece of bread   
OH   
the camera at some points pans onto the Wooloo tackling the gate to the Slumbering Weald   
it shows the Wooloo before it turns to the Weald, you can faintly spot a pair of golden, red ringed eyes through the fog, a faint howling echoing from it

like the ending card is Leon and Hop & MC facing each other

* * *

Episode 2: Starters

Leon approaches Hop and MC, ruffling Hop's hair before turning to MC. Things are said but idk what

Cut to opening

Hop's prodding Lee for Pokemon that's he very much does have for them.

Lee brings them out, they do their thing and even play with the kids for a bit before he asks them which one they want

Since I'm bias to Hop with Sobble, and Leon with Rillaboom is just good balance for him, MC's getting Scorbunny

Hop and MC have a one-on-one that Hop wins (ooft this boy's crash is just going to hurt more now)

Cut to the rest of the day where they bond and such with their Pokemon, while also playing with Leon's team. All of Leon's team, not just 6 Pokemon but like 12 or smth. Just a lot.

He has a Shiny Appletun that's not explained who its from but it has midnight blue and orange accessories on it

(Later Raihan is shown to have a Shiny Flapple with a red fluffy scarf)

[Sonia and Nessa have Luvdiscs]

Episode 3

Hop & MC enter the Weald to save that Wooloo and it the camera cuts between the kids slowly and carefully trekking through the Weald and something  _ big _ stalking them from the shadows

They walk closer to each other and much slower as the fog grows thicker, by the time Hop says he can't see what's in front of him, he & MC are holding hands (scandalous I know)

but then something pierces through the fog.

Piercing golden eyes with glowing red rings around them.

They freeze like a Deerling on headlights, their hands clutching onto the Pokeball of their newly acquired Pokemon, trembling. Enough so that they can't properly bring them out to properly fight.

Their starters bring themselves out on their own accord.

Once the two Pokemon leap out (Hop w/Sobble because I'm bias & MC with Scorbunny because I like Leon w/ Grookey because again Bias), MC and Hop as pressed against the other's hip, clutching onto the other.

Hop tries to put on a brave face, they both do, before commanding their Pokemon to attack. Thank Arceus that they have ranged attacks.

As the fog grows thicker, they recall their starters just in time for the two figures to knock them out.

It cuts to Leon in the Lab, awkwardly catching up. He mentions that Raihan got him an Applin a while back, she mentions that she got a Luvdisc from Nessa. They discuss some Galar laws and other things. There are brief moments where they easily talk to each other before the awkwardness continues.

At some point Leon checks the time and starts to worry for the kids.

He and Sonia go out to find them, with Leon heading for the Weald upon seeing the open gate

...

The kids wake up to Leon calling out to them in the distance.

Things go on from game plot there. Except for smaller camera works and details like

Hop noticing  _ something _ zipping past them as they make their way back

MC pausing to turn to the Weald once they exit, feeling the eyes of something still watching them

Leon notices, but chooses not to speak.

Hop & MC get chewed out by their mothers before Sonia gives their rotom the Pokedex function.

something something, Hop & MC explore route 2 for the sake of getting more Pokemon and just exploring

They're invited to tea w/ the Professor, where Hop asks her to help them convince Leon to endorse them.

Yadayada MC & Hop Fight, 2v2/3v3 depending on MC's team


	51. SWSH If GF Weren't Cowards: The Post Game

This is when whatever ending you chose really starts to effect things

For the False True Ending (basically Swsh proper canon), your romance route is what changes things here.

Hop

\- You're dragged into the Weald by one of Hop's Pokemon

\- A lot of dialogue things where you either support him to take his time to figure things out, or push him to be better. Both are good choices but they lead to different endings (The Professor-To-Be Ending & the True Rival Ending)

Marnie

\- Marnie joins you on these raids instead of Hop, who helps Sonia track those guys down and also exposes any of those fuckers' followers

\- She and Piers have a lot of banter

\- Piers: AHH!! MARNIE MIGHT BE IN DANGER

\- Marnie: Bro I'm right here

\- Piers: EXACTLY

\- Alternatively

\- Piers: SPIKEMUTH IS LEFT UNPROTECTED

\- Marnie: Spikemuth doesn't have a powerspot bro

\- Marnie punches someone in the face, you have two variations of how to compliment her. Compliment her for punching them, or swooning because hot damn Marnie

Bede

\- He also takes Hop's place for some of it, but they two of them get a fair amount of scenes together and honestly its chaotic because do you support the boo or the bff? (both are understandable)

\- Since he's out with you fighting off the random Dynamax, he can't protect Ballonlea

\- Hop joins yall for the raid in Ballonlea (which is a Shiinotic)

\- Both Piers and Bede dont want to help but they're still here for some reason

NOW FOR THE ROUTE IM ACTUALLY CONSIDERING CANON FOR THIS THING

Galar's Two  ~~ Kings ~~ Champion route is the True Ending of this thing. To get it though is another story.

\- Befriend Marnie

\- Befriend Bede

\- Earn the trust of Team Yell

\- Get Piers to believe in himself as a trainer and Gym Leader (if this is before you fight him, his fight will be a lot harder)

\- Do some quests for Opal

\- Befriend the other Gym Leaders

\- Achieve Hop's Romance Route

\- Learn some Hidden Lore

\- Discover the ships

\- Beat all the route masters

\- Tie with Hop during the Champion Cup

What happens

\- Piers & Opal stay Gym Leaders, you learn some Secret Lore, get access to certain resources and aids and such, and the rest is trivial and must be achieved for a perfect run of the route

\- Leon tells Hop he's proud of him (Happens in all routes but this one is where it can happen the soonest)

* * *

Galar's Two  ~~ Kings ~~ Champions Post-Game

Sonia, if you go to her lab, suggests that you and Hop should return the Sword & Shield.

Go into the Weald and you'll find Hop appear to walk with you through the Weald.

You return the things but then Sordward and Shielbert come in and try to steal the Sword & Shield

~ Kick them in the shins/kneecaps/nutters

~ Have a Pokemon battle with them

Regardless you both take the Sword & Shield back because you guys didn't become the Champion for nothing now

They then punt both of you into the pond and snag the weapons and book it like the cowards that they are.

Rush to the lab to inform Sonia while Hop warns all the Gym Leaders, and Leon about those two.

Piers isn't there to help because (he's still Spikemuth's Gym Leader he's helping the authorities find them (he's mainly helping Sonia because he dont trust no coppers).

For the Raids. Stow-On-Side & Circhester have Bea/Allister & Gordie/Melony be the 4th person to aid.

For the Core Three Gym raids, you can summon either Bede, Marnie, or Piers to help.

(depending on who you summon, they have special interactions with the leader of that Gym)

During the second wave, Marnie and Bede are removed, but you can summon Leon and Piers.

Several raids happen in Wyndon. You & Hop split up to better cover things, you can summon any of the Gym Leaders (except Opal), Marnie, Bede, Sonia, and Leon to your side. (All the Gym Leaders use the Pokemon that was in the raid at their Gym in these fights since the Wyndon Raid would've been a third wave of raids)


	52. Vanishing Act 2: Electric Boogaloo/5 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanishing Act Remake

It goes like canon as normal (maybe with certain smaller changes), until the Champion Cup.

Hop & MC tie and win the right to face the Champion if they get past the Gauntlet of Elite Leaders. The structuring of the inevitable Champion Fight is changed to Raihan & Leon double battling the kids if they make it.

Then the Darkest Day comes, once Eternatus is defeated, Leon, Sonia, all of the Major League Gym Leaders except Allister disappear along with Eternatus.

Galar just lost their Champion and Leaders and budding Professor.

Hop & MC, since they were in line to battle the Champion & his True Rival for the crown anyway, are crowned Champions. Two Champions, like they were once two kings. The two beacons of hope that summoned the wolves that wielded the sword & shield.

Marnie & Bede take over for their fallen family. (In my canon Bede was low-key adopted by Nessa's family but Opal's his main mentor and such)

Melony's second eldest takes her and Gordie's place as Circhester's Gym Leader. She becomes Gym Leader when she turns 11, just after participating in the Gym Challenge the year after the Incident.

Aria takes over for Raihan. Milo's little brother takes over for him. Allister goes full time instead of taking the more quiet shifts.

_**Now onto the OCs** _

_**A/N: Skip this part if you hate OCs with your guts** _

Kabu's successor is the minor League Gym Leader with the Alias "Love." He took Kabu's place for a year when she was 12, but dropped it because as much as he loves the spotlight, being a Major League Leader was not for her. At least as a 12 year old.

She's 17 when Kabu and the others vanished. Technically speaking, he's probably the most experienced out of all of the replacements, even more so then little Allister.

Hulbury's Gym is converted into an electric type Gym for the Minor League Gym Leader's little sister, who's her successor due to her being moved up to help patch up the more structure heavy parts of the League. Electra's little sister Penny takes the Gym.

Gym Order

Turrfield

Hulbury

Motostoke

Circhester

Stow-On-Side

Hammerlocke

Spikemuth

Ballonlea

Marnie would be the last Gym Leader, but she refuses to Dynamax to honour the memory of her brother.

Circhester's lowered several pegs since the Gym Leader is an eleven year old. Despite this, the Gym is only above the bottom three due to being a Duel Type Gym that uses both Rock and Ice types, and no one ever knows if she's going to use the Coalossal or Lapras as her G-Max.

Hammerlocke has gone down simply because Aria and the others were Trainees and that Marnie & Bede are also incredibly skilled

_**Now, onto the Two Champions.** _

They're now also Galar's Regional Professors In Training because they were both there when Sonia discovered the Wolves' history. They were there to see her find her resolve and become the professor she was always meant to be.

The region may have crowned them their heroes, saviours, and Champions, and they will gladly carry Leon's memory and title with pride and protect it just as fiercely as Leon did. But they will not forget about the person that's the very reason they wielded the sword and shield.

Hop & MC. Galar's Two Champions & Young Professors. The Heirs to two thrones.

**Grill:** do they like having a title like that, or is there some guilt with it?

Since they gained champion over such painful circumstances

**Me:** Everyone has a lot of guilt

its painful for everyone

Hop & MC especially blame themselves

they blame themselves for not protecting those who were lost. Because if they had just been a bit stronger, a bit quicker, then maybe— maybe Penny wouldn't have been so violently thrusted into the unwanted spotlight— maybe Love wouldn't have been pushed back into a role they weren't ready for— maybe Marnie would still have her family— maybe Bede would still have his mentor and adoptive sister— maybe Hop would still have his brother— maybe—

There's no use dwelling on the past, move forward, survive, and thrive.

Hop & MC throw themselves into the work. Patching up the League and protecting the people when they're not researching and studying. Studying and researching when they're not protecting the region and fixing the League.

If they do somehow have the time? Training. They throw themselves into training their Champion Team Pokemon, because they'll be dammed to give all this responsibility to someone who would do less than Leon.

Hop & MC never show a hint of weakness. They hide the cracks with bright smiles and false confidence. No one knows what's beneath that mask, at least not fully. No one can get them to take of the mask of fake laughs and empty words, not even their mothers.

The only one who can is the other. Only Hop can see MC clawing their throat out to free the sobs trapped in their throat. Only MC can see Hop desperately chasing after the fading figure of his brother, only for his legs to stop working when he's too close yet not close enough.


	53. LBIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wont happen in the canon proper of the fic but just an idea

The Gym Leaders + Leon + Sonia playing Uno together

Leon: _picks up a card that says "confess to your crush or pick up the whole deck"_

Leon:

Everyone:

Leon:

Piers, smirking next to Nessa and Gordie: So what card did you just get, mate?

Leon: _slowly turns to look them dead in the eye before putting his cards down, gesturing to his Pokemon to keep an eye on his cards before storming over to Raihan and dragging him out of the room_

In the other room you can hear Raihan's confused sputtering before he's suddenly silenced. Then a **thump!** before Leon comes back into the room and grabs his cards again

Leon: _placing down the Confession Card_ Uno


	54. Pokemon SWSH But It’s Batshit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably already made something like this
> 
> also this is OLD yall, last time I touched the doc I put archive these AUs I made on the discord server was in MAY
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is also unfinished oop

Gameplay wise

\- Overall trainer AI is boosted a shite ton

\- “Boss” trainers (Rivals, Gym Leaders, and so on) switch when needed, use Super Effective Attacks when they can, basically they think like a player

\- Gym Leaders have 30IV Pokemon and they’re EV trained w/ Beneficial Natures, as you climb up the ranks they start to have held items

\- Hop, after the Opening Ceremony, always has a full team of six that changes every time. Wooloo, Rookidee/Corvisquire, and his starter are never rotated out, until Bede where the bird and sheep disappear

\- Hop has coverage and he uses it, he also has held items. But only if the player has access to it to. Like, the fight on the bridge in route 5, Hop has a Sharp Beak on his Corvisquire that he got from Route 4

\- Marnie & Bede have access to held items that you can find/buy near Spikemuth, Hammerlocke, and Wyndon (Bede gets the Wyndon ones, but they both get Hammerlocke stuff)

\- Marnie & Bede also have Coverage that matches with a Pokemon’s stats (like if Bede’s using a Hatenna it has Mystic Fire at some point)

\- Boss trainers also have TR moves the moment you get access to the Wild Area

\- Everyone has a full set of 4 moves because what the fuck why doesn’t Hop’s Dubwool have 4 moves in the Champion Cup

\- VS Seeker Returns

\- Routes have Master Trainers on there that you battle after you beat everyone in that route once

\- Route Masters give you Competitive Held Items that you can’t normally find, if you’re given one of those one-use items (Weakness Policy for example) you can rematch that Route Master to get it again

\- Milo starts off w/ 3 Pokemon, no held items. Nessa has 4, w/ a few weaker held items. Kabu has five with slightly better held items. Bea/Allister and onwards have a full team of six with some fineass items

\- Regular trainers don’t have held items, EVs, and stuff, but they do have  _ slightly _ better AI than the average wild Pokemon

\- Route Masters have AI on par with Gym Trainers

\- Speaking of, Gym Trainers act as sort of previews of their Leaders’ Strategy

\- Certain Gym Missions have been changed to be a bit more like Opal’s, in that they add on to the battle with the Gym Trainers

\- Nessa’s mission has changed so if you press the wrong button you switch to Underwater mode, and when you battle her trainers it acts as if it’s raining, but the boost is much higher

\- Kabu’s mission is the same capture mission, but there’s more Pokemon outside of fire types. Fully evolved, midstage, first stage. You don’t keep them, of course, but the stronger the Pokemon you catch the more points you receive. Also you have to get a lot more points than in canon. It’s like the Safari Zone, except you can damage the Pokemon to make it a bit easier to catch them and your Pokemon dodge their attacks. No Gym Trainers, unless you need to restock on pokeballs, then you have to fight them and boy do they like their statues effects

\- Bea/Allister’s Gym Mission are mazes that mirror each other. Bea’s Maze is really bright so its hard to see (even if you lower your brightness on the console), Allister’s Maze is really dark. Lower accuracy for moves.

\- Opal’s Gym Mission is the same, except more questions and they’re a lot more bullshit. Oh and instead of lowering  _ your _ stats when you fail a question, the  _ opponents _ stats are boosted

\- Gordie/Melony, same puzzle but every time you fall you fight a slightly weaker Gym Trainer to get out. Also it has a lot more holes in it. Things like Stealthrock are used

\- Piers’ Gym is you fist fighting your way to victory, be careful which alleyway you go down or else you’d enter a triple or double battle or something!

\- Raihan’s is that you have to traverse the wild area that’s currently have a lot of highly active weather and you gotta find certain items after each item find you fight a trainer in that condition. Aria, Sebastian, and Camellia have teams of 4 and its just Weather hell, while the others are just teams of 2

\- Raihan has a Tyranitar w/ Sand Stream & a Kommo-O w/ Overcoat

\- More fashion choices because I said so, there are no boundaries between the gender of clothing items because fuck that noise

\- Dying clothings returns, except now you can choose more accurately what exact colour you want

\- If you’re wearing a hat w/ a rim, you can choose to have the glasses be on that instead of on your face

\- Those hair accessories from Alola return because that was some good shit

\- Bracelets and earrings

\- You can minorly edit your Gym Challenger Uniform, but before you become Champion, you can only add in a jacket and maybe a different coloured glove

\- Gym Challenger outfit varies between stadiums, you wear something warmer in Melony’s Gym, and something cooler if you’re in Kabu’s

\- VS Seeker is similar to ORAS’ version, but also like FRLG’s version

\- You can battle fellow Gym Challengers by encountering them in special scripted events that you get after completing an unrelated sidequest, you can rematch them whenever after a certain cooldown period

\- These fellow challengers have lower AI than your main rivals, and are generally weaker than them. The money they give also varies greatly

\- You can pet your Pokemon in Camp

\- Something similar to the Pokegear happens with phones, except the calls are texts and don’t interrupt anything outside of making a small sound. Fellow Challengers, Gym Leader’s you’ve defeated, Hop, Leon, Sonia, Ball Guy, and Mum are all contacts

\- Depending on the team you have, people will comment on certain Pokemon, specifically the Ace/Mascot of a famous person’s Pokemon (like if you have a Flygon people will comment on how Raihan does too, same if you had a Chewtle, people will say that Nessa had one but it’s evolved)

\- You can watch your Gym Battles on playback but also hear the commentary you don’t get to hear when it happens

\- Sidequests to point Leon to the correct place to go when he gets lost

\- Option in the settings called “Storyless” where it shortens dialogue by auto choosing the option that leads to the shorter response, turns off all forms of cutscenes, and so on

\- Opposite version exclusives are available in the other game through certain repeatable sidequests

Story Changes

\- Sonia’s arc is expanded so that she finds her resolve in the main story instead of the post-game story

\- She deals with a lot of stubborn pricks that won’t give her the info she’s looking for

\- Sonia & Leon are seen a lot more, same with the Gym Leaders

\- Sonia & Leon are seen awkwardly catching up a lot in the early parts of the story

\- Leon & Raihan interact a lot when you’re in Hammerlocke (when you first go in, when you come by with Opal, when you come in to fight Raihan)

\- Nessa & Sonia also interact a lot when you’re in Hulbury (you see Nessa & Sonia gazing at the sea near the lighthouse)

\- Eternatus’ plotline is rewritten to be a possession story where Rose is actually innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and more than welcomed! Whether if be you slamming your fists/thumbs on the keyboard, or something well thought out, or you just quoting the parts you like, it's valid because us writers will eat that shit up!


End file.
